


Time and Again

by yangeldorf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Draco is Still Snarky, Draco's already made amends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Little Shit, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Magilinguist Hermione Granger, Mild Smut, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Ron Weasley bakes, Time Loop, Time Travel, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, situational anxiety
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangeldorf/pseuds/yangeldorf
Summary: Гарри абсолютно уверен: это Малфой виноват в том, что они застряли во времени, снова и снова переживая один и тот же день.Гарри хорошо справляется со своей работой, он профессионал, быстро раскрывает дела и является уважаемым аврором. Малфой — непрофессиональный, саркастичный, с осуждающими бровями и в слишком шикарной для работы мантии. Если бы он держал себя в руках и не был такой занозой в заднице, всё было бы прекрасно. Тогда бы они не ввязались в очередной спор, а Гарри не отвлёкся и, конечно, не активировал случайно мощный артефакт.И если сейчас Малфой просто уберётся с дороги, Гарри точно сможет всё исправить и они вернутся к своей привычной профессиональной неприязни друг к другу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023307) by [manixzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen). 



> [работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10064077)

Министерство потихоньку оживало, первые работники неторопливо проходили по коридорам и отправлялись на лифтах в свои отделы. Под потолком порхало несколько случайных писем, и это ещё даже отдалённо не напоминало тот хаос из бланков и межведомственных записок, который заполнит всё пространство через несколько часов.

Кивая в знак приветствия всем знакомым, Гарри направлялся к своей кабинке на втором уровне и, как обычно, прибыл в отдел одним из первых. Он плюхнулся на стул. Стопка папок на его столе уже достигла опасной высоты и подозрительно накренилась вбок. Теперь, когда они раскрыли последнее дело, ему придётся всё это разгребать. Раскрытие дел дарило восхитительные эмоции: приятно знать, что ты разрешил очередную головоломку, а по улицам теперь бродит на одного опасного типа меньше. Но, к сожалению, каждая новая обнаруженная зацепка или улика означала, что нужно заполнить и добавить в папку с отчётом ещё одну страницу.

— Вот, попробуй, — сказал Рон, входя в их кабинку и ставя перед Гарри контейнер с выпечкой. Его пустой желудок заурчал в тот же момент, когда в нос ударил запах свежеиспечённых булочек.

— Совершенствуешь рецепт? — он схватил одну и откусил большой кусок. Вкус был неплохой, но консистенция — какая-то очень сухая, но не рассыпчатая. Ему казалось, что от недостатка влаги зубы слиплись друг с другом так сильно, что у него не получится раскрыть рот даже для того, чтобы прожевать.

— Думаю, на этот раз консистенция получилась в самый раз, — Рон сел за свой стол и развернул стул так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Гарри.

Гарри кивнул, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь попить — сгодился бы даже давно остывший вчерашний чай. Но ничего такого поблизости не наблюдалось. Он продолжил медленно жевать, надеясь, что его рот сможет произвести достаточно слюны, чтобы в конечном итоге справиться с этим кусочком. Не то чтобы он вообще возражал против нового увлечения Рона. Большая часть выпечки, которую Рон приносил на работу, была превосходна. И Гарри никогда не сказал бы ничего такого, что могло бы угрожать возможности получать с утра подобные угощения — по большей части из-за того, что сам он жил холостяцкой жизнью (даже без домашнего эльфа) на площади Гриммо. Он так часто засиживался на работе допоздна, что теперь редко задумывался о походах в продуктовые магазины и почти каждый вечер полагался на доставку еды. В настоящее время шкафчики на его кухне были жалостливо пусты, и он был почти уверен, что там не осталось даже приправ.

Рон продолжал говорить об этом новом рецепте булочек и о том, что он изменил на этот раз. Гарри кивал и медленно жевал, почувствовав облегчение, когда наконец-то снова ощутил свой собственный язык.

— Чаю? — спросил он, быстро отложив булочку на стол и взяв свою кружку.

— Нет. Не хочу.

Гарри кивнул и направился в зону отдыха, а там, пока заваривал себе утреннюю порцию чая, подслушал, как несколько младших авроров возбуждённо обсуждали своё первое настоящее дело. Иногда ему с трудом верилось, что прошло уже четырнадцать лет с тех пор, как он ступил на этот путь, и двенадцать — с тех, как он закончил обучение и стал полноправным аврором. За это время ему приходилось встречаться со многими сложностями: с особо жуткими делами; с преступниками, которым удавалось скрыться; со встречами, которые можно было бы заменить простой запиской. Но Гарри по-прежнему любил свою работу. Ему нравилось то удовольствие, которое он ощущал, запирая за решёткой кого-то, кто причинял боль другим. Нравилось то чувство, которое он испытывал после того, как спустя несколько недель одержимости какой-то историей находил ключ к её разгадке. И нравилось осознавать, что он помогает сделать мир более безопасным местом.

Чайник наконец-то засвистел, отвлекая Гарри от размышлений, и через несколько минут, сжимая в руке пускающую в воздух клубы пара кружку чая, он вернулся в кабинку, которую делил с Роном. Первые несколько лет работы в Аврорате они провели с другими партнёрами — более старшими аврорами, которые могли показать им все тонкости и обучить некоторым дополнительным знаниям, необходимым при выполнении заданий. Из Академии они вышли с весьма ограниченным набором навыков. Так они проводили своё время до тех пор, пока у них не появилась возможность попросить работать друг с другом. И вот уже четыре года они являлись напарниками и работали вместе довольно хорошо. Каждый из них дополнял сильные стороны другого и компенсировал слабые.

Гарри сел на своё место, с ужасом предвкушая день, полный бумажной волокиты, но не успел он взять в руки первую папку и начать работу, как в поле зрения появился Робардс.

— Поттер, Уизли. В мой кабинет, — отчеканил он и бесцеремонно скрылся за дверью, а Рон и Гарри обменялись взглядами. Робардс был не из тех, кто раскидывается любезностями, поэтому они молча последовали за ним. — Новое дело.

Робардс взял со стола папку и передал её двум аврорам. Гарри принял её и кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать облегчённый вздох — бумаги могут подождать ещё денёк.

— Что нам следует знать? — спросил Рон.

— Проникновение со взломом и проклятый артефакт. Вы будете работать над этим с Малфоем, так что, Поттер, — Робардс пристально посмотрел на Гарри, — я надеюсь, что на этот раз ты будешь вести себя как профессионал.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри, внутренне поморщившись. Он и сам не очень-то хотел ввязываться в перепалку с Малфоем посреди места преступления. Если бы тот мог действовать профессионально дольше двух секунд, у них вообще не возникало бы никаких проблем.

— Мы всё поняли, — сказал Рон, выталкивая Гарри за дверь.

— Чёртов Малфой! Почему всегда Малфой? — запричитал Гарри, когда они подошли к лифту, и нажал на кнопку вызова с большим усилием, чем требовалось.

Рон, повернувшись к нему, выглядел слегка раздражённым.

— Потому что Билл сейчас где-то в Южной Америке, а Малфой — лучший после него ликвидатор проклятий во всем Министерстве. По крайней мере, по словам Билла, а он-то знает, о чём говорит, — Рон тяжело вздохнул. — Честно, я не понимаю, почему у меня получается работать с этим мерзавцем, а у тебя всё ещё нет. Даже Гермиона хорошо ладит с ним, когда ему поручают проекты у неё в отделе.

— Потому что с вами ссор он не затевает! — воскликнул Гарри, войдя в лифт. Рон безучастно взглянул на него. — Ладно, проехали.

Пока они шли по Косому переулку к месту преступления, Гарри пролистал папку.

Кто-то взломал магазин антиквариата и зачарованных коллекционных предметов и перерыл несколько сундуков с недавно поступившим товаром с распродажи имущества, но владелица магазина не смогла точно сказать, украли ли что-нибудь, потому что она ещё не успела провести инвентаризацию. Несколько предметов, судя по всему, злоумышленники обронили или специально оставили здесь, когда уходили, и именно один из них и вызывал наибольшие опасения. Никто не знал, для чего он предназначался, но эксперты по заклинаниям и проклятиям присвоили ему уровень D-5 — высший уровень артефактной магии, что указывало на то, что в этом предмете была сосредоточена сила, намного превосходящая любые другие. Поэтому вместо обычного взлома, с которым вполне справились бы патрульные службы Отдела магического правопорядка, это дело переквалифицировали в разряд повышенной опасности и передали аврорам.

Войдя в тёмный и пыльный магазин, Гарри заметил ещё нескольких сотрудников Министерства, которые бродили по помещению, обходя большие антикварные товары, расставленные на полу, и заглядывая на полки, забитые всевозможными товарами поменьше. Криминалистка уже вовсю занималась своей работой; затвор её камеры щёлкал почти непрерывно, пока она запечатлевала место преступления. Посреди комнаты над каким-то предметом, лежащим на полу, склонился Малфой. Его светлые волосы резко контрастировали с мрачной тёмно-серой мантией.

— Конечно, они послали сюда своего Золотого Мальчика, — протянул Малфой, бегло взглянув на Гарри, когда тот подошёл к нему.

— Заткнись, Малфой. Что тут?

— Не потрудишься ещё раз прочитать отчёт?

— На этот раз я его прочёл! — прикрикнул Гарри, тут же почувствовав себя дураком из-за того, что повёлся на такую явную провокацию.

Малфой тихо фыркнул.

— Да, конечно. Что ж, кожаные и золотые элементы выглядят так, будто их сделали вручную, причём недавно, если учитывать то, как вырезаны материалы, но, чтобы точно в этом удостовериться, нужен специалист. Однако проблема не в этом. Камень выдаёт показания, которых я раньше не видел. Это… Я никогда не встречал ничего подобного.

Малфой казался действительно обеспокоенным по поводу этих показаний, что определённо возбудило любопытство Гарри. Насколько он помнил, даже к самым опасным артефактам Малфой относился так, словно по силе они были на уровень ниже его самого. Что-то пугало его, и это приводило в замешательство.

Гарри опустился на колени прямо напротив Малфоя и тоже склонился над чем-то похожим на тонкое кожаное ожерелье, лежавшим на потёртом деревянном полу. К ожерелью золотым кольцом был прикреплён гладкий чёрный камень размером с яйцо. Казалось, он может провернуться, если задеть его пальцем. Внутри камня клубилась тёмная субстанция, словно сам он был жидким. В нём было что-то интересное, что-то, что требовало более пристального изучения. Гарри наклонился ещё, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.

— Осторожно! — жёстко прикрикнул Малфой. — Не трогай. При таких показаниях невозможно предсказать, что произойдёт, если дотронуться до него.

— Я и не собирался его трогать, Малфой, — Гарри стиснул зубы и отстранился; любопытство быстро сменилось раздражением.

— Отлично, раз уж ты всё разглядел, позволь мне сделать свою работу, — Малфой выжидающе посмотрел на него.

Гарри достал из кармана форменной мантии блокнот и самозаправляющееся перо.

— Мне нужно задокументировать расположение объектов на месте преступления, а потом можешь сколько угодно с ним возиться.

— Я не _вожусь,_ — выдавил Малфой. — Сначала дай мне стабилизировать его магию, а потом делай всё, что хочешь, — серые глаза опасно сузились.

— Если мы всё не опишем, а у тебя что-то пойдёт не так, у нас не будет полного представления обо всей картине. Мы даже не знаем, всё ли нам уже известно, — Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Я не собираюсь портить твоё чёртово место преступления, Поттер, — выплюнул Малфой. — Я понимаю, что ты считаешь меня некомпетентным, но в Министерстве наверняка объяснили, что для этой работы я подхожу лучше всех, так что будь добр, дай мне всего пять минут! И мне кажется, мы оба знаем, кто из нас двоих с большей вероятностью сможет всё испортить. Или ты уже забыл про Абердин? — губы Малфоя изогнулись в насмешливой ухмылке.

Гарри почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щёки.

— На самом деле я ничего не знаю о твоих способностях, в том числе и о том, каким образом ты купил себе эту должность.

— И это мне говорит Спаситель, который получает всё, чего хочет, на серебряном блюдечке. Я надрывал свою задницу, чтобы получить эту работу, — резко прошипел Малфой, оглянувшись на других сотрудников Отдела магического правопорядка, расхаживающих по помещению. — И пошёл ты к чёрту, если считаешь иначе. Может быть, Чудо-мальчик и не помнит, каково это — упорно трудиться ради чего-то, но остальные и не забывали.

Гарри задрожал от гнева и наклонился к Малфою, выставив вперёд руку, чтобы не упасть на пол.

— Стой… Ты слишком близко! — воскликнул Малфой, но Гарри уже почувствовал, как его ладонь коснулась яйцеобразного камня.

Гарри замер, но было уже слишком поздно. Малфой, казалось, осознал, что произошло, долю секунды спустя. Его глаза расширились, но он не успел вовремя схватиться за палочку. Внезапно из артефакта вырвался яркий фиолетовый цвет и закружился, слегка мерцая, вокруг обоих мужчин, а потом рассеялся, прежде чем они успели как-то среагировать.

Они оба подняли палочки, в панике осматривая помещение и друг друга. В дальнем углу комнаты, глядя на только что развернувшуюся сцену, застыл Рон.

Гарри быстро обернулся, но не увидел ничего подозрительного. Слегка опустив палочку, он осмотрел свои руки. Ничего. Он снова перевёл взгляд на Малфоя.

— Что произошло? — слегка испугано спросил Гарри.

— Я… Я не знаю, — Малфой ощупывал себя с головы до ног, его глаза всё ещё были широко раскрыты от паники. — Эти показания… Нам нужно… — бормоча себе под нос формулы, он торопливо принялся накладывать заклинания на себя и на Гарри. Когда он наконец остановился и кивнул, они оба вздохнули с облегчением. — Хорошо. Похоже… Думаю, мы в порядке, — Малфой опустился на пол, испустив громкий вздох.

— Ну, это было как-то не очень зрелищно, — сказал Рон, подходя ближе. — Вы в порядке?

Малфой бросил на него неприязненный взгляд и снова повернулся к Гарри, раздувая ноздри.

— Ты идиот! Из-за тебя мы оба могли умереть! Мне всё равно, что ты думаешь обо мне и о том, как я получил эту работу, но ты мог хотя бы потрудиться следовать основным грёбаным правилам безопасности.

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, Рон потащил его в сторону двери.

— Малфой, мы просто дадим тебе закончить здесь и займёмся своими делами позже.

Когда они вышли на улицу, оставив Малфоя внутри, тот выглядел так, словно его трясло от злости.

— Это никуда не годится, чёртов… — начал Гарри. Теперь, когда первоначальная паника отступила, он почувствовал, как внутри него разгорается гнев, а к лицу приливает жар.

— Гарри, — Рон посмотрел на него. — Успокойся. Я не говорю, что Малфой не мерзавец — знаю, мы будем думать так до конца своих дней, — но ты должен перестать позволять ему тебя доставать. Вы могли пострадать по-настоящему. Мы все могли пострадать по-настоящему.

— Все ведут себя так, будто это не он начинает каждый раз! Ему, значит, можно быть ублюдком по отношению к тем, с кем он работает, но если я скажу что-нибудь в ответ, то я сразу плохой-нехороший! Как ты вообще с ним работаешь?

— У меня дома двое детей, которые никогда не дают мне поспать, жена, которая часто нервничает из-за своей новой работы, а ещё дом и моя собственная карьера, и обо всём этом я должен беспокоиться. Честно, у меня нет никаких сил, чтобы вдобавок позволять ему меня задевать. И в последнее время мне плевать и на Малфоя, и на то, что он обо мне думает. Тебе следует отпустить это.

Гарри слегка поутих. Он понимал, что Рон прав, но одного присутствия Малфоя было достаточно, чтобы его кровь мгновенно закипела. Малфой по-прежнему вёл себя так, словно был лучше всех, лучше Гарри, словно никогда и не было никакой войны. Или ещё хуже — как будто война была всего лишь маленькой неприятностью из прошлого, от которой он просто отмахнулся, чтобы продолжить жить дальше.

Но ещё Гарри понимал, что ему нужно оставаться профессионалом, даже если Малфой таковым не является, и успокоиться. С каждым разом, когда из-за Малфоя он выходил из себя, он чувствовал всё более сильное смущение. Так или иначе, просто находясь рядом с ним, он снова ощущал себя подростком — в нём бушевали гнев, гормоны и иррациональность. Он мысленно проклинал Малфоя за то, что тот провоцировал проявление этой его стороны. Во всех остальных аспектах своей жизни он вёл себя как взрослый и здравомыслящий человек, но в ту же минуту, стоило только Малфою появиться хотя бы на периферии его внимания, он каким-то образом превращался в озлобленного на весь мир пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку. И теперь у него, вероятно, _снова_ будут неприятности с боссом.

Гарри побледнел, подумав о предстоящей встрече с Робардсом. На месте преступления было достаточно сотрудников Министерства — охранники и фотограф из криминалистической службы, — и Гарри был уверен, что к концу дня начальник обо всём узнает. Он старался сохранять спокойствие, пока они ждали, когда Малфой закончит свою работу.

— Вы получите мой отчёт утром, — холодно обронил Малфой, пройдя мимо двух авроров.

Рон одарил Гарри взглядом, который явно должен был напомнить ему держать рот на замке. Гарри удалось не затеять очередную ссору, и они вернулись в помещение, чтобы закончить своё расследование.

Позже тем же днём, когда они возвращались в свою кабинку с досье, которое теперь стало толще от новых улик, Гарри почувствовал, как его охватывает стыд. Конечно, в свои тридцать два года он был слишком стар, чтобы позволять Малфою подкалывать себя, как школьника. Он привёл в действие потенциально опасный артефакт только потому, что Малфой ему нагрубил.

Гарри вздохнул, плюхнулся на свой стул, а папку бросил на стол.

— Поттер! — Робардс ворвался к ним почти в ту же секунду, сверкая своим красным лицом. — Завтра нам предстоит долгий разговор о твоём поведении. Но сейчас ты отправишься в Мунго.

— Сэр, я не думаю, что артефакт что-то сделал. Малфой провёл несколько тестов, и после этого мы оба чувствовали себя прекрасно, — объяснил Гарри, выпрямившись и постаравшись нацепить на себя как можно более профессиональный вид.

— Ты не знаешь, что этот артефакт сделал или не сделал. Уизли, немедленно доставь Поттера в больницу и проследи, чтобы он прошёл полное обследование, — Робардс бросил на Гарри последний раздражённый взгляд, затем сказал: — Завтра, Поттер, — и вышел.

Рон тут же вскочил на ноги. Гарри стиснул зубы и последовал за ним к камину, решив, что это, наверное, худший день в его жизни за последние несколько лет.

После нескольких часов ожидания, заклинаний, уколов и зелий для профилактики Гарри наконец-то выпустили из больницы святого Мунго — заключив перед этим, что он полностью здоров.

— Я же тебе говорил, что чувствую себя прекрасно, — пробормотал Гарри Рону, когда они шли по коридорам больницы, направляясь к лифтам.

— А я не собирался перечить Робардсу. Слушай, просто радуйся, что ты жив и эта штука не пробила дыру в реальности. Завтра разберёмся с Робардсом и будем надеяться, что, пока Билл не вернётся в страну, нам больше не поступит никаких дел о проклятых предметах.

Гарри вздохнул и толкнул главные двери больницы. Билл ушёл из Гринготтса и устроился в Министерство, когда его дети были ещё маленькими. Ему по-прежнему приходилось время от времени уезжать в командировки, но уже гораздо реже. И Гарри полагал, что ему следовало бы быть благодарным за то, что обычно он работал совместно с Биллом.

— Ладно, я пойду домой, к Гермионе и детям.

— Приятного вечера, Рон.

Гарри решил немного пройтись, и только потом аппарировать на Гриммо. После нескольких часов вдыхания сухого и слишком стерильного воздуха больницы летний воздух улицы казался приятно освежающим. До захода позднего июньского солнца оставалось пару часов, и несмотря на то, что этот день был совершенно дерьмовым, вечер был прекрасным — не слишком холодным и не слишком тёплым, а на ясном голубом небе не наблюдалось ни облачка. Гарри шёл по улице, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно уходит, и в конце концов, когда полностью успокоился, аппарировал домой.

С привычной лёгкостью приземлившись на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца, он толкнул входную дверь. Страх перед предстоящей встречей с Робардсом начинал на него давить.

Гарри знал, что он хороший аврор. Он быстро раскрывал дела, и даже если у него не получалось вести себя профессионально рядом с Малфоем, он был известен тем, что хорошо относился к жертвам и не превышал полномочий с преступниками. Он надеялся, что это сработает в его пользу и наказание не будет слишком суровым. Если бы такая проблема возникла в первый раз, он бы так не беспокоился, но его уже дважды заставали за спорами с Малфоем на месте преступления, поэтому он прекрасно понимал, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. Чёртов Малфой.

Гарри стало интересно, получил Малфой выговор или ему удалось выкрутиться из этой ситуации точно так же, как пролезть на работу. Независимо от того, что говорил о нём Билл, Гарри не мог представить себе, почему ещё Министерство наняло кого-то настолько грубого и высокомерного. А хуже всего было то, что этого, казалось, никто не замечал; Малфой был вежлив и профессионален со всеми остальными, а всю свою внешнюю враждебность, по-видимому, приберегал исключительно для Гарри.

После безуспешных попыток найти на кухне что-нибудь съестное он решил, что стоит лечь спать пораньше. Его дом всегда казался чересчур пустым, а в последнее время в нём появились первые признаки заброшенности — в наименее используемых местах скапливались пыль и грязь. Сразу после войны Гарри потратил некоторое время на ремонт, пытаясь заставить дом выглядеть как место, пригодное для пребывания живых людей, но он медленно возвращался к своему плачевному состоянию. Мебель потёрлась и запылилась, полы загрязнились, а воздух словно потяжелел.

Поначалу он не замечал, как сильно избегает бывать дома, и просто списывал это на занятость на работе — ведь он пытался освоиться и доказать всем, что он больше, чем просто Мальчик-Который-Выжил, что может быть настоящим аврором. Но с годами он стал понимать, что просто не хочет здесь находиться. Он даже боялся праздников и выходных — потому что в эти дни нет никакой работы. Он брал дополнительные дела, сам предлагал задержаться допоздна и помочь с документами; в общем, делал всё, что угодно, лишь бы не дать себе погрузиться в раздумья о том, насколько глубоко недоволен своей жизнью.

Работать допоздна стало нормой, и, хотя иногда Рон приставал к нему по этому поводу, он знал: его друг обычно радовался тому, что Гарри с готовностью доделает за него некоторые вещи, пока он сам отправится домой к своим малышам.

Хоть он и старался убедиться, что уделяет достаточно времени своим крестникам, он осознавал, что это у него не получается. Тедди был уже подростком и теперь больше интересовался своими друзьями, чем крёстным отцом, но дети Рона и Гермионы, Роуз и Хьюго, пребывали в том возрасте, когда малыши ещё тянутся к старшим и радуются встречам с ними. Раньше он ещё пытался приходить на воскресные обеды Уизли, но это тоже происходило всё реже и реже, а после того, как они с Джинни расстались, он вообще перестал туда наведываться, думая, что его могут не принять. И когда он не заявился на Рождество, миссис Уизли, наконец, положила этому конец — отправила ему громовещатель с заявлением, что на праздники она хочет видеть в сборе всю семью.

Гарри будет вечно благодарен Уизли, и он знал, что они считают его своей семьёй, но после войны всё время чувствовал себя чужим. Он знал, что они любят его как родного, но почему-то это не могло вытеснить из его сердца то болезненное чувство, что ему по-прежнему чего-то не хватает, что он скучает по своей собственной семье, которой уже давно нет. Так что он с головой ушёл в работу и старался об этом не думать.

Когда он, наконец, притаскивал себя домой после долгого рабочего дня, то обычно сразу ложился спать или смотрел телевизор в своём кабинете, защищённом специальными чарами, которые позволяли технике работать без сбоев. Но вообще-то он терпеть не мог находиться в своём доме. Он был большим, пустым и полным разбитых мечтаний о семье, которую он надеялся когда-нибудь построить. Но каждый раз, когда он задумывался о продаже этого дома и приобретении другого, поменьше, ему казалось, что так он просто признает своё поражение. Каким-то образом он пришёл к иррациональному убеждению, что если будет жить в меньшем пространстве, то у него никогда не будет собственной семьи. И поэтому он продолжал жить в этом огромном доме с кучей пустых комнат и избегать проводить там слишком много времени.

Когда он уже приготовился ко сну, его мысли вернулись к тому, что неизбежно произойдёт с ним завтра утром. Он тяжело вздохнул, надеясь на лучшее.

***

Гарри проснулся по будильнику и целую минуту чувствовал себя свежим и отдохнувшим, пока не вспомнил, что опасался сегодня идти на работу. Он попытался напомнить себе, что ему ещё повезло, что сейчас он не валяется в Мунго, повреждённый последствиями какого-нибудь ужасного проклятия… или мёртвый. Но какая-то часть его мозга думала, что всё же было бы лучше полежать на больничной койке, чем иметь дело с Робардсом.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и с большой неохотой заставил себя встать с кровати.

Вскоре он вышел из камина в Министерстве, и прямо там на него налетела ведьма в пурпурной мантии.

— Простите! — быстро проговорила она и поспешила дальше. Медленно пробираясь вперёд по извилистому Атриуму, Гарри рассмеялся про себя. Он был почти уверен, что та же самая женщина врезалась в него вчера, и подумал, а не работает ли она по ночам в каком-нибудь отделе и не рвётся ли оттуда домой с утра пораньше.

Как и большинство работников Министерства, Гарри ненавидел новую статую, украшающую Атриум. Это чудовище на самом деле представляло собой огромный круглый кусок мрамора с широкой изогнутой дорожкой, прорезанной посередине — и, если кто-то хотел пересечь Атриум, ему приходилось идти _через_ статую, а не обходить её. На каменных стенах вдоль тропинки были вырезаны сцены из истории магических существ. Проблема была вовсе не в искусстве или его смысле, а в дизайне статуи. Вместо того, чтобы напоминать волшебникам об их сомнительном прошлом, она ежедневно вызывала у всех раздражение и способствовала возникновению заторов из сотрудников Министерства, пытающихся пробраться на своё рабочее место или к каминам.

Разработка этой статуи стала одной из первых задач, которые после войны взвалила на себя Гермиона. И она, и художник настаивали, что подобный дизайн даст людям время поразмыслить над изображёнными сценами. Гарри же был почти уверен, что ни один человек не думал ни о чём, кроме того, как выбешивает это постоянное хождение туда и обратно. Но, будучи верным другом, Гарри часто заступался за дизайнерское решение в разговорах с коллегами, хотя втайне соглашался со всеми их недовольствами.

В конце концов он добрался до своего места и почувствовал поселившийся в теле липкий страх. Он взглянул на гигантскую стопку папок, к которым вчера так и не успел приступить, и слегка усмехнулся. Что ж, может быть, Робардс оставит его разгребать бумаги, и у него появится шанс наверстать упущенное.

Через несколько минут Рон сунул ему под нос ещё один контейнер с булочками.

— Вот, попробуй.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ещё одна партия? — Рон всегда становился одержимым одним конкретным рецептом и совершенствовал его до тех пор, пока не добивался идеального результата. — Сначала я налью себе чаю, но обещаю, что оценю твои старания сразу после этого.

— Хорошо. Дашь мне знать, как тебе консистенция. Думаю, на этот раз она получилась в самый раз, — сказал Рон ему в спину.

Гарри не знал, удалось ли Рону устранить излишнюю сухость, но решил, что ему, вероятно, на всякий случай следует запасаться чаем до тех пор, пока тот не перейдёт к следующему рецепту. Налив себе большую кружку, он отважился вернуться и тут же попробовал принесённую Роном выпечку. Вкус по-прежнему был не то чтобы идеальным, а консистенция — определённо всё ещё слишком сухой. На этот раз Гарри быстро сделал глоток чая и почувствовал, как тесто размягчается у него во рту. Так гораздо лучше.

Ещё через несколько минут в дверях их кабинки появился Робардс. Гарри ощутил, как у него свело живот, и тут же выпрямился.

— Поттер, Уизли. В мой кабинет, — Гарри посмотрел на Рона, и они быстро последовали за начальником. Гадая, не приставят ли к Рону временно другого напарника, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и вошёл в кабинет. — Новое дело.

Робардс протянул им папку с делом. Сердце Гарри подпрыгнуло, и он почувствовал трепет надежды на то, что любые дисциплинарные взыскания, которые ожидают его после, подождут ещё чуть-чуть. Возможно, у них слишком много работы, чтобы Робардс мог позволить себе заняться такой ерундой прямо сейчас.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, — выпалил Гарри, выталкивая Рона за дверь.

Рон удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— Так сильно спешишь?

— Просто рад получить новое дело, — ответил Гарри, а на его губах постепенно расцвела улыбка.

Они направились прямо к лифтам. Гарри знал, что рано или поздно его всё равно накажут за тот инцидент — не только за то, что он в очередной раз ввязался в спор с Малфоем, но и за то, что он активировал потенциально опасный артефакт. Впрочем, он мог надеяться, что чем дольше это будут откладывать, тем больше к тому моменту остынет Робардс.

— Куда нам? — спросил Рон. Гарри открыл папку, чтобы просмотреть лист с информацией о деле и адресом места преступления. Это был магазин.

— Хм, — Гарри нахмурился и остановился как вкопанный. Рон заглянул ему через плечо.

— Давай, пойдём, — он направился к камину, ведущему в Косой переулок. Когда они вышли на мощёную булыжником дорогу, Гарри продолжил листать папку.

— Зачем нас снова отправили сюда? И почему он назвал это новым делом? — пробормотал Гарри, обращаясь в основном к самому себе.

— Ты о чём? — обернувшись на него, спросил Рон.

— Этот магазин… Мы уже были здесь вчера, — Гарри повернул папку к Рону и показал ему тот же отчёт, что они читали днём ранее.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, дружище? — поинтересовался Рон, когда они повернули за угол к магазину.

— Отлично я себя чувствую. Я же тебе вчера говорил, — Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него и последовал за ним внутрь помещения.

Несколько сотрудников Министерства бродили по магазину, обходя более крупные антикварные товары, расставленные на полу. Криминалистка занималась сбором улик и фотографировала полки, уставленные пыльными предметами поменьше. Всё выглядело точно так же — за исключением Малфоя, который стоял над вчерашним артефактом. Когда они вошли, Малфой посмотрел на них, нахмурив брови, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на лежащий на полу предмет.

Гарри ждал какой-то гневной реакции или, по крайней мере, саркастического замечания по поводу того, что его снова пустили на место преступления, но ничего такого не последовало. Он осторожно подошёл к Малфою, напоминая себе сохранять спокойствие и не позволять этому мерзавцу втянуть себя в очередную перепалку.

— Ты не знаешь, зачем нас опять сюда отправили?

Малфой, всё ещё хмурясь, вскинул голову.

— Что?

— Со вчерашнего дня произошло что-нибудь новое? Обычно мы просто работаем над делом, но Робардс вернул его нам… Я подумал, может, что-то случилось, — объяснил Гарри.

— Ты помнишь? — внимательно спросил Малфой.

— Что?

— Помнишь, как был здесь? Вчера?

— Конечно, помню… А разве я не должен? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь понять, не издевается ли Малфой над ним.

— О, слава Мерлину, — сказал тот, глубоко вздохнув.

— О чём ты? — Гарри уже начинал беспокоиться.

— Все остальные… Всё так, будто и не было никакого вчера. Я думал… — Малфой провёл рукой по волосам и слегка истерически усмехнулся.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

— Конечно, прекрасно, — ответил Малфой, всё ещё выглядя слегка неуравновешенным. — И ты не знаешь, почему мы здесь?

— Я думал, ты знаешь. Робардс только отдал мне папку, и я пришёл сюда. Я подумал, что это немного странно, потому что ту же папку он давал мне и вчера, и поэтому я решил, что ты знаешь, зачем нас сюда вернули.

— Что значит, ту же папку давал тебе и вчера? — медленно проговорил Малфой.

— То и значит. Это та же папка… в ней нет ни одного из тех дополнений, которые мы сделали вчера… — сказал Гарри, теперь понимая, что это тоже немного странно. Разве папка не лежала у него на столе?

— Поттер… Можешь рассказать мне, что было этим утром?

— С папкой?

— Да, или просто… — он снова провёл рукой по волосам, его взгляд казался немного диким. — Что было сегодня, когда ты вышел из дома? Сделай мне одолжение, пожалуйста.

Гарри снова подумал, не издеваются ли над ним, но прозвучавшее «пожалуйста» совсем сбило его с толку. Малфой никогда не был с ним так вежлив.

— Эм… Я прибыл в Министерство, затем пошёл на своё место, Рон угостил меня булочкой, а потом Робардс вызвал нас в свой кабинет и отдал нам папку.

— Хорошо, а что было вчера утром? — осторожно поинтересовался Малфой.

— Почти то же самое, — ответил Гарри, всё ещё растерянный. — Мои утренние часы не так уж и интересны.

— Почти то же самое? Или абсолютно то же самое?

— Что ты… — Гарри на минуту задумался о ведьме у камина. — Вчера прямо возле камина в Министерстве в меня врезалась женщина, и я почти уверен, что сегодня это тоже была она.

— Она была одета так же?

— Э-э-э… да.

Малфой выдохнул.

— А потом кто-нибудь говорил с тобой до того, как ты получил папку?

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Пожалуйста, просто… Я потом всё объясню, — он выглядел таким обеспокоенным, что Гарри и сам начал паниковать, хотя и не понимал, что происходит.

— Пришёл Рон и угостил меня булочкой.

— И вчера он сделал то же самое?

— Да…

— Не странно ли, что он сделал одно и то же два дня подряд?

— Не совсем. Он часто так делает — готовит что-то одно каждый день, пока не добьётся идеального результата.

Малфой возвёл глаза к потолку и глубоко вздохнул.

— Уизли, ты вчера приносил на работу булочки?

— Что?

— Просто… — Малфой даже не закончил фразу и только раздражённо фыркнул.

— Вчера было воскресенье, так что ничего я не приносил, — медленно ответил Рон. — Гарри, я пойду проверю, чтобы здесь всё сфотографировали. У вас тут всё хорошо? — он несколько раз перевёл взгляд с Гарри на Малфоя и обратно.

— Да, э-э-э… всё хорошо. Спасибо, — Гарри снова повернулся к Малфою. Тот издал несколько безумный смешок. — Что происходит? — спросил Гарри. — Малфой! Что происходит?

Малфой потёр руками лицо.

— Мы заново переживаем вчерашний день.

— Что? Это невозможно. Маховиков времени уже не осталось, и никто не знает, как воссоздать эту магию, — пояснил Гарри, чувствуя подступающую панику и прокручивая в голове все события прошедшего дня. — И подожди… Мы бы тоже были здесь, верно? Нас было бы по двое — и тебя, и меня. Тогда почему нас здесь нет?

— Понятия не имею. Я понятия не имею, что произошло, но так или иначе (и я готов поспорить на деньги, что это как-то связано с этим артефактом) мы вернулись во времени.

Гарри посмотрел на лежащий на полу предмет, который теперь казался ещё более зловещим, чем вчера, и снова почувствовал себя идиотом за то, что позволил гневу на Малфоя затмить осторожность, так необходимую в присутствии столь мощного артефакта.

— Но он не перенёс нас сразу же, — сказал Гарри. — Неужели ждал, пока мы заснём?

— Поттер, разве я выгляжу так, будто знаю, что сделала эта штука? Вчера вечером я сидел с бокалом вина в руке и читал книгу, а потом вдруг оказался в постели, и наступило утро. Я думал, что сошёл с ума, когда всё утро люди пытались завести со мной те же разговоры, что и вчера, — Малфой вздохнул и нервно запустил руку в волосы. — Думаю, нам следует пойти в Мунго. Я должен был сделать это вчера, но чувствовал себя прекрасно, и все мои диагностические чары ничего не показывали, так что я решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если я подожду один день… Что, вероятно, было абсолютно неразумно.

— Я уже ходил.

— Что?

— Я ходил прошлым вечером, они провели все тесты, какие только возможно… Всё чисто.

Малфой мученически простонал.

— Ладно. Тогда… — он начал расхаживать по помещению. — Может быть, это просто другая разновидность маховика времени, воздействие которого не проявляется как проклятие. Мы вернулись сюда, и всё должно быть хорошо до тех пор, пока мы не коснёмся его снова.

— Значит, если другие не помнят вчерашний день, то никто не знает, что мы снова поссорились и я привёл его в действие? — спросил Гарри, внезапно ощутив прилив оптимизма, которого не испытывал с момента пробуждения.

Малфой категорично посмотрел на него.

— Я это знаю, Поттер.

— А есть шанс, что ты никому не расскажешь? — очень вежливо попросил Гарри.

Малфой скрестил руки на груди и выгнул бровь.

— А что мне за это будет?

Гарри простонал.

— У тебя тоже не будет неприятностей из-за того, что ты ввязался в перепалку, например?

— О, нет, у меня есть свидетели, которые подтвердят, что это ты…

— О! — Гарри внезапно рассмеялся. — Нет, нет свидетелей! У тебя против меня будут только слова.

— Ты… — глаза Малфоя сузились. — Прекрасно, Поттер. Но на этот раз ничего не трогай. Держись подальше от этой штуки, и я никому не скажу, какой ты идиот. Давай просто переживём этот день и будем надеяться, что какое-то время нам не придётся видеться.

— Звучит отлично.

Гарри подошёл к Рону с улыбкой на лице.

— Что это? Ты действительно улыбаешься после разговора с Малфоем?

— Скажем так, я наконец-то победил, — заявил Гарри, чувствуя небывалую лёгкость внутри. Завтра он сможет спокойно приступить к работе. Не будет ни дежурства за столом, ни испытательного срока, ни записи в личном деле. Дела налаживались.

***

Гарри проснулся отдохнувшим и бодро отключил будильник на своей волшебной палочке. Он снова лёг спать пораньше, так как снова вымотался из-за стресса, вызванного событиями последних нескольких дней. Собираясь на работу, он не мог поверить своему счастью. Мало того, что артефакт не оказался чем-то катастрофическим, так ещё и он теперь даже не попадёт в неприятности из-за своего непрофессионального и неосторожного поведения.

Он мысленно пообещал себе никогда больше так не делать. Рон был прав, ему нужно перестать позволять Малфою провоцировать себя. Неожиданно у него появился второй шанс, и он подумал, что лучше не искушать судьбу, не усвоив преподнесённый урок.

Он вышел из камина и тут же столкнулся с ведьмой в пурпурной мантии.

— Простите! — обронила она и быстро пошла дальше.

Гарри замер. Нет, нет, нет. Может быть, это просто совпадение. Может быть, она действительно работает в ночную смену и утром уходит в одно и то же время… в той же пурпурной мантии. Словно в тумане, он поднялся на второй уровень.

Оказавшись у своего стола, он осмотрел его.

Должно ли что-то измениться? Он не мог сказать наверняка. Он уже несколько дней не прикасался к бумагам на столе, а вчерашний день провёл на вызове. Он сел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Несколько минут спустя в кабинку зашёл Рон. Он снял крышку с контейнера, который держал в руках, и протянул его Гарри.

— Вот, попробуй.

Гарри взглянул на Рона и с обречённым стоном уронил голову на стол. Нужно найти Малфоя.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты в порядке, дружище? — спросил Рон

Гарри начал смеяться, всё ещё не поднимая голову со стола. Он подумал было, а не объяснить ли ситуацию Рону, но тут же представил, как его снова тащат на обследование в больницу святого Мунго. Гадая, что из этого хуже — провести утро в больнице, где в него будут тыкать палочками и колоть иголками, или встретиться с Малфоем, — он наконец вздохнул и остановил свой выбор на Малфое.

— Да, просто неделя странная какая-то, — ответил Гарри. По крайней мере, это было правдой. Он подождал ещё несколько минут, всё это время глядя на часы.

— Поттер, Уизли. В мой кабинет, — Гарри с трудом поднялся и последовал за Робардсом. — Новое дело.

Гарри взял протянутую папку, поблагодарил его и направился к двери, не оставив Рону времени на какие-либо вопросы. Он не хотел, чтобы ему снова читали лекции о работе с Малфоем.

— Даже не спросишь о деле? — спросил Рон, следуя за ним к каминам через всё Министерство.

— Уверен, все подробности есть в папке, — Гарри демонстративно распахнул её, чтобы посмотреть на детали дела, которые он уже успел запомнить наизусть.

Рон посмотрел на него с озадаченным выражением лица, а затем пожал плечами.

— А что там вообще? — поинтересовался Рон несколько минут спустя, когда они шли по Косому переулку.

— Взлом антикварного магазина и проклятый артефакт.

— Интересно, сюда уже отправили ликвидатора проклятий? Билл же в Южной Америке.  
Гарри не ответил и просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы добраться до магазина. Когда он вошёл внутрь, то увидел Малфоя на том же месте и в той же позе, что и вчера. Вчера же? Гарри задумался. Считается ли это «вчера», если каждый день оно снова становится «сегодня»? Он слегка покачал головой, чтобы прояснить затуманенный разум, и тут Малфой повернулся к ним с мертвенно-бледным выражением лица.

— Поттер, на пару слов, — Малфой прошёл мимо них и вышел из магазина.

Рон посмотрел сначала на Гарри, потом на Малфоя и уже открыл было рот, но Гарри опередил его.

— Всё нормально. Просто дай мне минутку, — тихо сказал он другу, а затем повернулся и направился к выходу из магазина, к Малфою, который теперь расхаживал из стороны в сторону по каменной мостовой.

Драко быстро наложил заглушающее.

— Похоже, из-за твоего удивительного идиотизма мы застряли в какой-то временной петле, — сердито заявил он.

— Моего идиотизма? Ну, может быть, если бы ты позволил мне делать мою работу, а не спорил со мной, мы не вляпались бы в это дерьмо!

— Конечно… Как будто ты впервые запорол одно из своих драгоценных аврорских дел.

— О, извини, я, должно быть, пропустил ту часть, где ты никогда не ошибался. Нужно ли напоминать тебе о деле О’Нила?

— Это было четыре года назад… Ты серьёзно? Тебе пришлось докопаться до воспоминаний четырёхлетней давности, чтобы припомнить мне, когда я совершил ошибку?

— Я могу копнуть ещё дальше, если ты так этого хочешь, — парировал Гарри, многозначительно глядя на левую руку Малфоя. Лицо, обычно бледное, вспыхнуло ярко-красным, что было тревожным сигналом — тревожным сигналом, который Гарри чаще предпочитал игнорировать.

С этого момента ссора стала ещё хуже: оба принялись вспоминать все причины, по которым они друг друга ненавидели, и всё дерьмо, которое чинили друг другу с самого знакомства, — и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Малфой не выдал, что Гарри был слишком высокомерен, чтобы принять предложение дружбы от одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. Пока Гарри пытался придумать какой-нибудь другой аргумент в свою пользу, рядом замаячил Рон, который, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание, активно размахивал руками между ними.

— Что?! — обернувшись, крикнул Драко. Затем, возможно, вспомнив о наложенном _Муффлиато,_ он снял заклинание и спросил уже более спокойно: — Что?

— Э-э… Мы закончили. Тебе нужно ещё какие-нибудь штучки сделать, Малфой? — спросил Рон, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Они оба покраснели и тяжело дышали.

Драко провёл ладонями по лицу и испустил разочарованный гортанный стон.

— Чёрт. Не… Да, позвольте мне заняться своими «штучками», — сказал он, бросив мрачный взгляд на Уизли и Поттера.

— Давай я посмотрю, есть ли там какие-то зацепки… — начал Гарри.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты держался как можно дальше от меня и от этого проклятого артефакта. Лучше иди и возьми портключ куда-нибудь на Шетландские острова. Может быть, хотя бы так ты не сделаешь ещё хуже! — с этими словами Драко скрылся внутри магазина.

Гарри сжал руки в кулаки и расслабил их, задействовав каждую капельку имеющегося у него самообладания, чтобы не последовать за ним и снова не развязать спор.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было? — Рон посмотрел на Гарри, подняв брови.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на своего друга и вздохнул.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, но ты можешь пока не говорить Робардсу?

Брови Рона подпрыгнули ещё выше.

— Э-э… ладно.

— Два дня назад… Ну, не два дня назад, а сегодня, два раза назад… Это трудно объяснить, — Гарри потёр затылок. — Мы с Малфоем попали в какую-то временную петлю.

— Что?

— Мы уже были здесь, на этом самом вызове, и мы поругались, и в это время случайно активировался артефакт, и теперь мы застряли в петле.

— Что значит, артефакт «активировался»? — спросил Рон, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Его, эм… случайно коснулись, и оттуда вырвался свет и закружился вокруг нас с Малфоем. Но потом он провёл целую кучу тестов, и ничего не произошло, так что мы решили, что всё в порядке. Но когда я проснулся следующим утром, а «завтра» так и не наступило, мы подумали, что, возможно, это какой-то незарегистрированный маховик времени и если мы просто проживём этот день, то всё снова станет прекрасно. Но сегодня утром… всё повторилось.

— Ладно, притормози… Давай-ка вернёмся к началу. Если бы это был маховик времени, разве не было бы здесь вас? То есть тех, старых вас, из прошлого дня?

— Да, но нас нет. И когда я проснулся, никакого «старого меня» в постели тоже не было. Только я, заново проживающий один и тот же день.

— Значит, это не маховик времени?

— Э-э-э… нет, не похоже.

— Думаю, нам стоит пойти в Мунго, дружище.

— Нет, я там уже был! В первый день, когда Робардс узнал обо всём этом, ты отвёл меня в Мунго, а там сказали, что я в полном порядке.

— Я отвёл тебя в Мунго?

— Да! И они провели все тесты из возможных, и всё оказалось нормально. Мне просто нужно подумать, поработать над этим делом и всё исправить.

— Ладно… Я тебе верю, — однако голос Рона звучал так, будто ни черта он не поверил. — Но я думаю, нам всё равно нужно вернуться в больницу. Если случилась эта… «петля», то, может быть, что-то изменилось, — он говорил так, словно убеждал разыгравшихся детей лечь спать.

— Рон, если я просто осмотрю артефакт и магазин, то мы, возможно, что-нибудь найдём, — ответил Гарри.

— Можно я задам тебе один вопрос? — осторожно поинтересовался Рон.

— Какой?

— Предположим, что это действительно правда. Кто случайно коснулся артефакта?

Гарри почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо.

— Я. Но Малфой вёл себя как придурок и спорил со мной, кто первый будет заниматься своей работой. Я просто случайно задел его тыльной стороной ладони.

Рон кивнул, как будто и так знал, что всё было именно так.

— Хорошо. Тогда давай позволим Малфою снять проклятие, а сами пойдём в больницу?

— Почему это я пойду, а он останется тут и будет работать?

— Ну, для начала, именно он у нас ликвидатор проклятий, — Рон решительно посмотрел на него. — Кроме того, я слегка раздражён тем, что ты так безосновательно плохо относишься к Малфою, что мне приходится его защищать, но прямо сейчас у него есть веская причина злиться на тебя. И я всё ещё думаю, что тебе стоит снова провериться в Мунго. Всего один раз, и я больше не буду к тебе приставать.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Гарри. Он знал, что Рон прав, но всё равно ненавидел саму мысль о том, что Малфой будет заниматься этим делом в одиночку.

  
Четыре часа спустя Гарри закончили мучить палочками, иголками, всевозможными проверками и противными зельями.

— Вы совершенно здоровы, мистер Поттер, — сказала целительница, просматривая его медицинскую карту. — На вас нет никаких следов проклятия.

Гарри резко взглянул на Рона.

— Отлично, а теперь я вернусь в магазин, — он вскочил и накинул обратно свою аврорскую мантию. Рон только вздохнул и последовал за ним к выходу.

  
Когда они вернулись, большая часть вспомогательного персонала Отдела магического правопорядка уже ушла — за исключением одного патрульного, который следил за тем, чтобы на территорию не заходили посторонние.

Малфой накладывал на лежащий на полу предмет замысловатую серию заклинаний, тонкими нитями сплетающуюся над ним в подобие купола.

Гарри медленно вошёл внутрь, оглядывая помещение. Он сомневался, что Малфой позволит ему приблизиться к артефакту, но, возможно, преступник — или первоначальный владелец этого предмета — оставил на месте преступления ещё какие-то улики. Владелица магазина даже не была уверена, покупала ли его на распродаже имущества. Нужно ещё раз с ней поговорить.

— О, нет. Нет, ты не… Пошёл вон! — прикрикнул Малфой, заметив его, и указал на дверь.

— Я не буду подходить ни к тебе, ни к этой штуке! Мне всё равно нужно обследовать магазин… Здесь могут быть ещё какие-то зацепки, — Гарри настаивал на своём, но вдруг услышал прямо позади тяжёлый вздох Рона.

— Ни в коем случае, — Малфой скрестил руки на груди.

— Малфой, ты серьёзно говоришь, что собираешься препятствовать аврорскому расследованию, потому что злишься на меня?

— Я говорю, что не хочу, чтобы _ты_ участвовал в этом расследовании. А Уизли пусть продолжает совать свой нос, где хочет, и делать всё, что нужно, — ответил он, пренебрежительно махнув рукой.

— Гарри, почему бы нам не вернуться завтра? Малфой закончит, и мы сможем осмотреть остальную часть магазина. Мы уже провели первоначальный осмотр и опросили владелицу… остальное может подождать, — сказал Рон. Его, кажется, эти двое уже вконец замучили.

Гарри обернулся и уставился на него взглядом, полным неверия.

— Завтра?

— Ох, точно.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, попытавшись успокоиться, и снова повернулся к Малфою.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь выяснил?

— Ещё выясняю, — процедил тот сквозь зубы. — Просто… мне нужно, чтобы ты просто ушёл. Я со всем разберусь, и ты в мгновение ока сможешь вернуться к своей идеальной жизни спасителя.

— Отлично, — Гарри круто развернулся и вышел на улицу, где его почти сразу догнал Рон.

— Слушай, может, на этом стоит закончить? Утром я опросил владелицу магазина, а криминалисты уже сделали все необходимые фотографии. Я просто удостоверюсь, что мы ничего не пропустили, а ты можешь просто пойти и отдохнуть остаток дня.

— Рон, завтра тебе всё равно придётся заново всё это делать, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Если только Малфой не сумеет со всем разобраться. Я постараюсь не рисковать, но всё же выполню свою работу. А ты вряд ли сегодня сделаешь что-то ещё, если Малфой так сильно на тебя злится. Если завтра ты по-прежнему будешь в петле, то всегда можешь попробовать что-то другое, — сказал Рон, направляясь обратно в магазин.  
Гарри не знал, что ещё он мог бы попробовать в следующий раз, кроме как _вообще_ не рассказывать Рону о происходящем. Он не собирался проводить ещё полдня в больнице святого Мунго. И он понятия не имел, как вести это дело, не ввязавшись в полномасштабный скандал с Малфоем. Поэтому он решил провести оставшееся время дома и попытаться придумать новый план.

***

Стоило Гарри и Рону войти в магазин, Малфой повернулся к ним и раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Малфой, — вежливо поприветствовал его Гарри.

— Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что не хочу, чтобы ты приближался к этому предмету.

— Ты о чём? Мы ведь только пришли, — сказал Гарри, изо всех сил притворяясь, что ничего не понимает. — Робардс только что поручил нам это дело.

Глаза Малфоя сузились.

— Во что ты играешь, Поттер?

— Малфой, перестань. Дай нам сделать нашу работу, а мы дадим тебе сделать твою, — сказал Рон.

— Поскольку Поттер уже однажды активировал этот артефакт, я так не думаю, — Малфой демонстративно посмотрел Рону в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы он убрался с места преступления.

— Да что на тебя нашло?

— Это уже… Мы застряли в какой-то временной петле, потому что несколько дней назад Поттер активировал эту штуку. Ты этого не помнишь, но он помнит.

Рон посмотрел на Гарри, а тот только приподнял брови и спросил:

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Малфой побледнел.

— Ты сукин с…

— Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, — начал Рон, — но, похоже, нам стоит доложить Робардсу. Малфой, может быть, этот предмет уже что-то с тобой сделал? Сбил тебя с толку или вроде того?

— Да всё со мной в порядке! И что бы он ни сделал, на Поттера это повлияло точно так же, как и на меня!

— Ладно-ладно. Успокойся. Давай мы просто позовём кого-нибудь и позаботимся об этом, — успокаивающим голосом произнёс Рон, вытаскивая свою палочку. Секундой позже, прежде чем Малфой успел возразить, Рон отправил в Министерство патронуса с сообщением о том, что Малфой, возможно, находится под влиянием какого-то проклятия.

— Чёрт! — крикнул Малфой, вцепившись руками в волосы, и повернулся к Гарри. — Ублюдок! Мы потеряем целый день, только потому что ты решил побыть придурком.

Гарри стоически сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, когда между ними вклинился Рон.

— Хорошо, Малфой. Давай ты присядешь и просто отдохнёшь, а мы со всем разберёмся, — он словно разговаривал с расстроенным маленьким ребёнком, что, казалось, злило Малфоя ещё больше. Его лицо побагровело.

Не прошло и часа, как прибыли служащие Министерства и Малфоя отправили на обследование в больницу святого Мунго. Гарри подавил усмешку и принялся за работу, неторопливо разыскивая улики по всему магазину.

В конце концов Гарри добрался до сундуков и товаров с распродажи. Он достал из кармана мешочек, расстегнул его, вытащил пару защитных перчаток и тут же пожалел, что не надел эти чёртовы штуковины в тот самый момент, когда только оказался на месте преступления. Обычно он надевал их только тогда, когда знал, что будет иметь дело и уликами, но на этой неделе дополнительные меры предосторожности избавили бы его от многих неприятностей.

Учитывая то, что он уже знал о загадочном предмете, валяющемся на полу, Гарри возвёл вокруг трёх сундуков, стоящих у задней стены, барьер из защитных заклинаний и только потом открыл их.

Он заглянул в первый. Его содержимое больше походило на кучу хлама. Гарри начал осторожно вытаскивать один предмет за другим и складывать их на полу. На каждый из них он накладывал несколько стандартных заклинаний, а потом записывал в блокнот описание предмета и результат обследования. Разобрав примерно половину первого сундука, он слегка расслабил плечи. Почти всё там оказалось безобидным. Он знал, что нельзя терять бдительность, потому что где-то может быть спрятан ещё один мощный артефакт, но, по крайней мере, большинство предметов казались совершенно безопасными.

К концу дня Гарри провёл инвентаризацию половины выставленных на продажу товаров, но так и не смог найти никаких зацепок. Он даже не знал, стоит ли на это надеяться — артефакт мог принести с собой вор. Но в данный момент других идей у него не было, так что он решил для начала тщательно изучить все имеющиеся здесь вещи. Оставалось ещё два сундука, которые ему придётся обследовать завтра… или на следующем витке. Он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать сейчас. К тому же, ему не помешало бы поужинать.

Ему стало интересно, как Малфой будет вести себя в следующий раз — Гарри сильно сомневался, что тот снова попытается убедить Рона, что в этом замешан и он. При мысли о том, как Малфой проводит день в Мунго, где его подвергают проверке за проверкой, по лицу Гарри расползлась улыбка. И его вовсе не волновало, что это могло быть мелочно. Малфой заслужил.

***

Когда Гарри с Рон вошли в магазин, Малфой повернулся в их сторону и скрестил руки на груди, выглядя таким же взбешённым, как и накануне, когда его утащили в больницу святого Мунго.

— Малфой, — вежливо поприветствовал его Гарри. — Давно не виделись.

Малфой перевёл взгляд с одного аврора на другого и открыл рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать.

— Отлично, — наконец фыркнул он. — Просто держись подальше от артефакта, пока я над ним работаю. Я серьёзно, Поттер, даже не думай подходить.

Гарри ликующе вскрикнул про себя и направился к владелице магазина.

— Что с ним сегодня такое? — тихо спросил Рон.

— А я тебе говорил, что это он начинает, — ответил Гарри, не в силах противостоять внутреннему порыву. Оказавшись рядом с женщиной, они оба достали блокноты и самозаправляющиеся перья. — Я аврор Поттер, а это аврор Уизли. Миссис Харрис, не возражаете ли вы, если мы зададим вам несколько вопросов?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — ответила невысокая волшебница, нервно заламывая руки.

— Вы говорите, что не видели этого предмета раньше? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, но я только недавно приобрела много всего на распродаже имущества и ещё не успела всё разобрать, — ответила она. — Семья хотела избавиться от всех вещей, поэтому я смогла купить все сундуки и мешки за один раз. Большая часть вещей не имела никакой ценности, но я заметила среди них парочку артефактов и предметов антиквариата, которые точно купят. Ничего особенного, но я была уверена, что получу с них прибыль, даже если всё остальное придётся выкинуть.

— А было ли в сундуках что-то необычное?

— Я ничего такого не видела, но, как я уже сказала, я не успела разобрать всё.

— Когда вы вызвали авроров, вы утверждали, что здесь оставили проклятый предмет, и просили прислать ликвидатора проклятий. Откуда вы знаете, что он проклят?

— Ну, он должен быть проклят! Я провела несколько тестов — таких же, какие я обычно провожу над зачарованными артефактами, прежде чем инвентаризовать их и пустить в продажу. Показания превысили все пределы! Вы когда-либо видели что-то подобное? — спросила она, широко раскрыв глаза. — Я думала, так бывает только с артефактами, хранящимися в Министерстве… — она понизила голос до шёпота. — Ну, знаете, у невыразимцев.

— Что ещё вы можете сказать о человеке, которому принадлежали все эти вещи? — спросил Рон. — То есть о волшебнике, который умер.

— Немногое, на самом деле. Перед тем, как отправиться туда, я провела кое-какие исследования, чтобы понять, есть ли у них какие-то особые семейные реликвии. Их семья состоит из огромного числа полукровок, маглорождённых и чистокровных, поэтому я не ожидала найти никакой древней истории и чистокровного антиквариата. Этот мужчина, Малькольм Блайт, был немного затворником, если можно так сказать. В молодости он занимался наукой, изучал древнюю магическую историю или что-то в этом роде, но не занимался коллекционированием. Насколько я могу судить, он преподавал в различных учебных заведениях по всему миру. Информации о нём немного, и у меня сложилось впечатление, будто его родственники тоже мало о нём знают. Та женщина — его внучатая племянница, кажется — сказала, что в последний раз видела его десять лет назад на свадьбе двоюродного брата.

— Основываясь на ваших показаниях и тестах, вы можете ещё что-нибудь рассказать нам об этом предмете? — спросил Гарри.

Миссис Харрис оглянулась на артефакт, в который Малфой по-прежнему яростно метал заклинания.

— Кожаные ремни выглядят как ручная работа, но камень… Нет, я никогда не видела ничего подобного, — она начала дрожать, пока говорила. — Я даже не могу сказать, из чего он. И тесты не смогли показать мне ничего, кроме уровня магии D-5.

— И вы сказали аврору Смиту, что не знаете, украли ли что-нибудь? — продолжил Рон.

— Нет… Не пропало ничего из того, что я уже успела записать. Сундуки были открыты и выглядели так, словно в них кто-то рылся. Те предметы, которые находились на полу, когда я сюда пришла, я ещё не инвентаризовала, поэтому я могу только предположить, что они из сундуков. Как думаете, с вором что-то случилось? Этот артефакт его убил? — она в ужасе распахнула глаза.

— Мы не знаем, миссис Харрис, — ответил Гарри.

— Если вспомните что-нибудь ещё, пожалуйста, дайте нам знать, — Рон протянул ей визитку, и они с Гарри отошли в сторону, чтобы сравнить свои записи. — Что думаешь?

— Думаю, нам нужно узнать, что выяснил Малфой. И хотелось бы мне взглянуть на остальные сундуки. Давай ты поговоришь с ним, а я посмотрю, нет ли там ещё каких-нибудь зацепок относительно того, что это может быть за артефакт?

Рон кивнул и подошёл к Малфою. Артефакт теперь был опутан разноцветной паутиной заклинаний. Гарри надеялся, что Рон сможет что-нибудь из него вытянуть — что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Он сомневался, что Малфой, основываясь на нынешнем затруднительном положении, расскажет Рону что-то о том, что им уже известно, но, возможно, он выяснил что-то ещё.  
Гарри вернулся к сундукам и принялся осматривать те, с которыми не успел поработать в прошлый раз.

  
Через два часа он осмотрел всё содержимое сундуков и весь покрылся потом и пылью. Ни один из предметов не выдал уровня магии выше D-2, который соответствовал довольно простым заклинаниям, а большая их часть вообще оказалась просто мусором, не имеющим в себе ни малейших следов волшебства.

Закончив свои записи, Гарри вновь взял в руки найденный несколькими минутами ранее кожаный блокнот. Он быстро пролистал его, когда только вытащил из сундука, но не понял ни слова.

Теперь, когда он закончил инвентаризацию остальных предметов, ему захотелось взглянуть на этот блокнот ещё раз. Текст внутри был написан на языке, которого он никогда раньше не видел. Ему показалось, что символы, возможно, похожи на ближневосточные, но чуть сильнее наклонены; однако он не мог сбрасывать со счетов и тот вариант, что это был язык каких-то магических существ. Гермиона достаточно много говорила на эту тему, чтобы он понял, что вообще мало знает о магилингвистике. Он задумался, удастся ли привлечь её к этому делу. Отделу магического правопорядка часто приходилось сотрудничать с Отделом тайн, но служащим почти никогда не представлялось возможности самим выбрать, с кем они будут работать.

Однако он надеялся, что, учитывая тот факт, что нужно разобрать неизвестный язык, к нему в напарники поставят Гермиону. После многих лет работы с магическими существами в Министерстве она стала своего рода экспертом по нескольким магическим языкам. В конце концов, её приняли на работу в Отдел тайн и она получила полную свободу действий в исследованиях по всему миру. В основном ей не разрешалось говорить о своей работе, но из того, что Гарри удалось узнать, она по-прежнему могла работать посредником и параллельно с ведением дел в Отделе тайн помогать магическим существам отстаивать свои права. Чаще всего она оставалась в Англии — особенно теперь, когда у них с Роном появилось двое маленьких детей, — но иногда её вызывали и в другие места, где требовался магилингвист.

Гарри со вздохом опустился на маленький табурет возле сундуков и поправил очки, стараясь не задеть лицо перчатками или блокнотом.

Он снова посмотрел на блокнот и продолжил листать его, пока, добравшись примерно до середины, не увидел несколько набросков. В основном они представляли собой какие-то странные фигуры — Гарри ничего из этого не узнал. Затем он перевернул ещё одну страницу, и сердце у него подпрыгнуло к самому горлу. Прямо посередине был нарисован предмет продолговатой формы, с чем-то вроде стержня, проходящего через него. Этот предмет был изображён с разных ракурсов, а всё свободное место на развороте заполняли линии и примечания, которые Гарри не смог разобрать.

Он подумал о том, чтобы показать блокнот Малфою, но потом подумал, что Малфой, вероятно, кинется в него каким-нибудь не очень приятным заклинанием, если он подойдёт слишком близко — вполне ожидаемая реакция после того, что Гарри сделал вчера. Ему нужно будет найти способ быстро добраться до блокнота в следующий раз, а затем выяснить, как связаться с кем-то, кто сможет его перевести.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил Рон, подходя к нему.

— Блокнот, но я не знаю, на каком языке здесь всё написано, — Гарри раскрыл его, чтобы показать Рону, и тот наклонился в попытке рассмотреть получше. — Малфой что-нибудь нашёл?

Гарри положил блокнот в специальный пакет, как и остальные улики, и заполнил на нём бирку, прекрасно зная, что утром всё это снова окажется в сундуках.

— Нет, и он нервничает. Я никогда его таким не видел. То есть он, конечно, всегда немного колючий, но сейчас он действительно расстроен. И он мне ничего путного не сказал, только продолжал твердить, что ничего не знает и просто хочет, чтобы я оставил его в покое и не мешал ему работать, — Рон бросил на Гарри раздражённый взгляд. — У меня такое чувство, дружище, что это дело не из тех, которые можно так легко открыть и закрыть.

Гарри вздохнул и подавил истерический смешок, который так и норовил сорваться с его губ.

Отлично, подумал он. Если Малфой — ликвидатор проклятий! — ничего не понимает, значит, они определённо оказались в беде. Билла на помощь никак не позвать — чтобы получить новую информацию, у них есть всего один день. Гарри на самом деле даже не был уверен, полный ли это день: Малфой ведь сказал, что он пил вечером вино, а потом внезапно проснулся утром в своей постели.

— Ты закончил? — спросил он у Рона.

— Да. Пойдём. Сейчас мы тут ничего уже не сделаем. Патрульный сказал, что он останется до тех пор, пока Малфой не закончит со своими делами, а потом проследит, чтобы никто сюда не проник. А учитывая показания артефакта, Министерство скоро пришлёт ему напарника, — объяснил Рон.

Гарри кивал на его слова, прекрасно понимая, что всё это не имеет никакого значения. Он взглянул на Малфоя, который стоял на полу на коленях, склонившись над предметом, окружённым нитями магии, и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Гарри ещё никогда не видел его таким напряжённым. В некоторых местах из его причёски выбились пряди волос; он работал так лихорадочно, что Гарри невольно ощутил мгновенный укол сожаления за то, что накануне лишил его возможности собрать хоть какую-то информацию. Но потом он вспомнил, что не смог бы провести никакого расследования, если бы Малфой продолжал выгонять его с места преступления, и, соответственно, не сумел бы найти этот блокнот. Выйдя из магазина, он тут же почувствовал, как сожаление стремительно угасает.

Гарри попрощался с Роном и отправился домой, по дороге захватив в маленьком ресторанчике немного индийской еды на вынос.

  
Переступив порог своего дома на площади Гриммо, он сбросил обувь и глубоко вздохнул. Он продумывал следующий шаг всё то время, пока ждал свой заказ. Начать работу над блокнотом с самого утра будет невозможно, потому что тогда он ещё не получит дело. Ему нужно будет пережить все события того утра до того момента, когда Робардс отдаст ему папку.

Гарри слегка поморщился при мысли об очередной порции сухих булочек, испечённых Роном. А хуже всего было то, что у него в доме нет никакой еды, а значит, ему придётся продолжать есть эти сухие булочки, чтобы не мучиться от голода. Он понимал, что ему действительно следует получше следить за наличием еды дома, но обычно он был так занят работой, что чаще всего перебивался перекусами.

Он плюхнулся на диван и поставил контейнер с едой на кофейный столик. Стоило снять с контейнера крышку, как в нос Гарри ударил аромат специй, и он мгновенно почувствовал, что напряжение в теле немного спало. Горячий ужин и несколько часов отдыха пойдут ему на пользу. Хотя он и не совсем разделял панику Малфоя, которая, казалось, охватывала его весь день, Гарри начал беспокоиться о том, сколько времени займёт решение этой проблемы. Он отломил кусочек наана и мысленно посетовал, что не застрял, например, в субботе.

Покончив с ужином, Гарри решил распланировать свои дальнейшие действия. Он призвал блокнот и перо и начал набрасывать планы. За этот вечер он не успел бы больше ничего сделать, но, возможно, у него получилось бы разработать самый быстрый план, с которым можно заполучить себе в напарники кого-нибудь из невыразимцев, кто поможет ему с переводом. Оглядываясь назад, он подумал, а не следовало ли ему просто положить тот блокнот себе в карман и сразу же отнести Гермионе. Вряд ли он вляпается в неприятности из-за ненадлежащего обращения с уликами, если завтра об этом никто не вспомнит.

Набросав несколько планов и зачеркнув их все, Гарри вздохнул и потёр руками лицо. Ему просто нужно…

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника и испуганно подскочил на кровати. Дерьмо.

Он только что сидел на диване, а потом оказался здесь. Да уж, перезагрузка казалась гораздо менее обескураживающей, когда случилась уже во сне. Должно быть, именно это и произошло с Малфоем — он пил вино и читал книгу, а потом внезапно проснулся утром в своей постели. Раздражённо откинувшись на подушку, Гарри попытался вспомнить, во сколько часов закончился его вечер. Вроде бы было не так уж и поздно. Он потратил несколько минут, пытаясь вычислить хотя бы примерное время, основываясь на том, когда покинул место преступления, но, наконец, сдался. Если они с Малфоем ничего не выяснят до конца этого дня, вечером ему представится ещё один шанс выяснить время перезагрузки.

Он всё ещё не придумал, как заставить Робардса быстро привлечь невыразимцев к работе с блокнотом, но решил, что сегодня не стоит зря терять времени, и вскочил, сразу же принявшись собираться. Ему просто нужно добраться до места преступления, найти журнал и забрать его оттуда.

Гарри вышел из камина в Министерстве. Он успел сделать всего три шага, прежде чем на него налетела ведьма в пурпурной мантии.

— Простите! — пробормотала она и поспешила дальше.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Это уже начинало раздражать. До него вдруг дошло, насколько же предсказуемой была его жизнь, если каждое утро ему требовалось ровно столько же времени, чтобы собраться на работу, сколько и вчера. Раньше он никогда не обращал на это особого внимания, но теперь, задумавшись об этом, он понял, что каждое утро приходит на работу почти в одно и то же время. До того, как угодить в петлю, он думал, что просто пунктуален, но теперь сам себе начал казаться немного скучным. Ещё раз вздохнув, он пересёк Атриум, миновал огромную статую и добрался до своего стола.

Зная, что на завтрак его ждут сухие булочки, он схватил со стола кружку и направился прямиком в зону отдыха. Дожидаясь, пока закипит чайник, он прокручивал в голове план действий. Ему нужно дождаться Рона, съесть чёртову булочку, если он не хочет остаться без еды, потом дождаться появления Робардса, а затем отправиться на место преступления. Оказавшись там, он сможет позволить Рону заняться опросом хозяйки, как и в первый день, а сам направиться в заднюю комнату, к товарам с распродажи имущества. Он задумался, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы найти блокнот и не вызвать подозрений, и в конце концов предположил, что если он вдруг ошибётся, то у него всегда будет завтра… или сегодня.

Он вернулся на своё место и принялся ждать Рона.


	3. Chapter 3

— Вот, попробуй, — сказал Рон, сунув контейнер с сухими булочками Гарри под нос.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как урчит в животе от запаха свежей выпечки, и, прекрасно понимая, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, взял одну.

— Спасибо, дружище.

— Думаю, на этот раз консистенция получилась в самый раз.

Гарри кивнул и, прежде чем откусить булочку, макнул её в чай. Вышло не так уж плохо — он смог хотя бы прожевать и проглотить кусочек без особых усилий. Гарри посмотрел на часы; помимо работы над найденным блокнотом, он хотел обратить более пристальное внимание на время, чтобы точно узнать, когда и что происходит внутри этой петли. Прошло несколько минут, и в поле зрения появился Робардс.

— Поттер, Уизли. В мой кабинет, — Гарри встал и последовал за Робардсом, а Рон пошёл за ним. — Новое дело.

Гарри взял протянутую ему папку, но на этот раз у него не получилось достаточно быстро вытолкнуть Рона за дверь.

— Что нам следует знать? — спросил тот.

— Проникновение со взломом и проклятый артефакт. Вы будете работать над этим с Малфоем, так что, Поттер, я надеюсь, что на этот раз ты будешь вести себя как профессионал, — Робардс смерил Гарри долгим взглядом.

— Да, сэр, — ответил он, и они с Роном вышли в коридор.

Пока они шли по Министерству, Гарри снова демонстративно заглянул в папку. Он не был уверен, что сможет быстро заполучить переводчика для работы над этим делом, но точно знал, что если заговорит о том, что происходит на самом деле, с Роном, то с большой вероятностью опять отправится в Мунго. Поэтому он решил, что чем меньше знают Рон и все остальные, тем лучше. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Посмотрев на записи в папке достаточно долго, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений, он передал её Рону.

Несколько минут спустя они вошли в магазин. Малфой с кислой миной оторвался от своей работы над артефактом и просто кивнул Гарри. Гарри кивнул в ответ. Казалось, такое перемирие — это лучшее, на что они могли надеяться.

— Давай ты поговоришь с владелицей, а я пока тут осмотрюсь? — спросил Гарри у Рона.

— Конечно.

Рон направился к хозяйке магазина, стоящей в углу комнаты, а Гарри — прямо к сундукам, стараясь идти не слишком быстро и вести себя естественно. Малфой, когда Гарри проходил мимо него, бормотал заклинание за заклинанием себе под нос и выглядел таким же обеспокоенным, как и всегда.

Оказавшись рядом с сундуками, Гарри первым делом достал и надел защитные перчатки, а потом мельком огляделся вокруг — было бы нехорошо, если бы кто-то заметил, как он целенаправленно что-то ищет. Он не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания и отступать от и так нечёткого плана.

Он достал несколько предметов и разложил их на полу вокруг сундука, а затем взял в руки блокнот, демонстративно пролистал несколько страниц и только после этого подошёл к Рону.

— Кажется, я что-то нашёл, — сказал он. — Ты не узнаёшь язык?

— Нет, я никогда ничего подобного не видел, — ответил тот.

— Я тоже. Наверное, надо вернуться в Министерство и попросить кого-нибудь взглянуть.

— Ещё рано заниматься уликами, дружище. Нам ещё много всего нужно сделать.

— Но я думаю, что, учитывая уровень магии этого артефакта, изучение улик стоит сделать первостепенной задачей, — ответил Гарри, надеясь, что Рон не будет продолжать с ним спорить.

— Ты уже говорил с Малфоем? Что он может сказать по этому поводу? — Рон взглянул на Малфоя, склонившегося над артефактом почти в той же позе, что и во все последние дни.

Гарри поморщился.

— Да, говорил. Он ещё не знает, что это, но беспокоится, — что ж, это не совсем ложь. Он ведь уже не раз с ним об этом разговаривал, просто не конкретно этим утром.

— Ладно, ну… — Рон замолчал, уставившись на блокнот.

— Давай я просто позабочусь об этом. Ты можешь остаться здесь и закончить со всеми делами, а я дам тебе знать, если что-нибудь получится, хорошо? — Гарри старался говорить уверенно, чтобы убедить Рона просто позволить ему заняться этим вопросом.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рон, хотя голос его всё ещё звучал не слишком убеждённо.

Гарри облегчённо выдохнул и направился к выходу.

Оказавшись в Министерстве, он кратчайшим путём добрался до кабинета Робардса и постучал в слегка приоткрытую дверь.

— Входите.

— Извините, что прерываю, — сказал Гарри, проходя внутрь. — У меня с собой улика, которая, по нашему мнению, может сыграть решающую роль в деле Харрис, но текст здесь написан на каком-то неизвестном языке. Я хотел бы получить разрешение на привлечение магилингвиста или кого-то со знаниями языков из Отдела тайн.

Робардс взглянул на Гарри с некоторым любопытством.

— Вы уже просмотрели все улики на месте преступления?

— Рон заканчивает со всем остальным.

— Давайте не будем слишком забегать вперёд. Сначала закончите с осмотром, а потом мы подумаем о привлечении магилингвиста, если это будет необходимо, — ответил Робардс.

— Сэр, при всём уважении, уровень магии артефакта зашкаливает. Даже Малфой обеспокоен. Я думаю, мы должны проверить все зацепки, которые у нас есть по этому делу.

— Поттер, если нет вероятности, что этот артефакт активируется сам, следуйте инструкции. Это может подождать до тех пор, пока мы не получим более ясную картину того, с чем имеем дело. Я хочу ознакомиться с отчётом Малфоя, прежде чем привлекать к этому делу сотрудников других отделов.

— Но, сэр…

— Если это всё, — продолжил Робардс, строго посмотрев на Гарри, — то мне нужно подготовиться к встрече, аврор Поттер.

— Понятно. Спасибо, — Гарри разочарованно вздохнул и вышел из кабинета. Ему нужно разобраться с этим в течение дня. Не в силах придумать, как сделать всё официально, он вернулся к своему столу и порылся в сваленных на нём бумагах в поисках чистого листа пергамента.

Он быстро набросал записку и постучал палочкой по пергаменту, чтобы отправить его через всё Министерство.

Через несколько минут к нему заглянула Гермиона. Некоторые особо непослушные пряди уже успели выбиться из неряшливого пучка у неё на макушке, контрастируя с аккуратно выглаженной невзрачной чёрной мантией невыразимца.

— Что случилось, Гарри? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что посмотрела. Я не могу объяснить всю ситуацию, но мне просто нужно, чтобы ты мне поверила и взглянула на это, — Гарри протянул ей блокнот. Она взяла его и пролистала первые несколько страниц. — Узнаёшь язык?

— Похоже на язык атлантических русалок, но это не он. Видимо, кто-то использовал их буквы, но не сам язык, — она продолжала перелистывать страницы, нахмурив брови.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это как… как если бы кто-то взял, например, греческий алфавит, но использовал его только для записи звуков. Написал бы английские слова с помощью греческих букв. Но это и на английский не похоже, и я не могу так сходу сказать, какой язык записали русалочьими буквами. И это может быть даже не прямой перевод, а какой-нибудь код, переведённый на русалочий. Где ты это взял? — она наконец оторвалась от блокнота и подняла глаза на Гарри.

— На месте преступления.

— Гарри, для этого нужно пройти официальную процедуру. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу работать над расследованием без одобрения обоих наших начальств.

— Знаю, но это… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Это всё трудно объяснить, но перевод нужен мне сегодня. К вечеру, если точнее.

Брови Гермионы взмыли вверх.

— Что вообще происходит?

Гарри закусил губу. Он понятия не имел, как она отреагирует на правду. Но ведь они всё равно не успеют перевести текст сегодня. Он решил дать шанс настоящей истории и надеяться на лучшее. В худшем случае завтра ему просто придётся действовать по-другому.

Он быстро наложил заглушающее и указал рукой на стул Рона. Гермиона села, теперь её явно захватило любопытство.

— Мы расследуем одно дело. Кто-то вломился в магазин, а на месте преступления обнаружен артефакт с уровнем магии D-5. Несколько дней назад… — Гарри потёр лицо, стараясь не позволить себе снова задуматься о том, было это на самом деле несколько дней назад или нет. — Меня отправили в этот магазин, и мы с Малфоем поругались, и я случайно активировал этот артефакт, и теперь мы оба застряли в какой-то временной петле. Сейчас идёт пятый цикл. Мы продолжаем переживать один и тот же день, просыпаемся в одно и то же время, а потом поздно вечером всё начинается сначала. И что бы мы ни делали во время перезагрузки, мы мгновенно оказываемся в своих кроватях.

— Думаешь, это что-то вроде маховика времени? — спросила Гермиона.

— Нет. Или, по крайней мере, это не похоже на те маховики, которые были раньше. В каждом цикле мы с Малфоем остаёмся единственными версиями себя.

Она задумчиво кивнула.

— Что вы уже сделали?

— Не так много. Мы даже не знали, что на самом деле произошло, пока время не сбросилось во второй раз. Сначала мы думали, что просто вернулись назад, как с маховиком, но потом, когда всё повторилось, поняли, что вляпались серьёзно.

— Драко, наверное, продолжил работу над артефактом как ликвидатор проклятий. Что ему удалось установить?

— Э-э-э… Я не уверен.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, он не хочет подпускать меня к артефакту, и каждый раз мы просто набрасываемся друг на друга.

— Гарри, — Гермиона говорила таким тоном, будто изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие. — Тебе придётся работать вместе с ним. Тебе нужно будет выяснить, что он узнал и испробовал за это время.

— Он не хочет говорить со мной, Гермиона! Я пытался. И, ну, теперь он вообще со мной не заговорит, потому что, возможно, из-за меня застрял в Мунго на целый день. А нечего было не давать мне заниматься расследованием, — под конец голос Гарри сделался робким.

Гермиона мученически уронила голову на ладони.

— Гарри, — прошептала она сквозь пальцы.

— Да знаю я, знаю. Но он даже не подпускал меня к месту преступления!

Гермиона посмотрела на него с лёгкими нотками жалости во взгляде.

— Ты понимаешь, что если то, что ты говоришь, происходит на самом деле, то вы двое — единственные, кто действительно может работать над этим? Вы — единственные, кто может запомнить хоть какую-то информацию. Так что, если вы не будете работать вместе, вы застрянете в петле гораздо на дольше. — Гарри вздохнул. — Он знает о блокноте? — вдруг спросила Гермиона.

— Э-э… нет.

Она решительно посмотрела на него.

— Я знаю, вы всё ещё не ладите. Всё Министерство знает, что вы не ладите, но он правда хорош в своём деле. Ты должен показать блокнот ему, и тогда, возможно, мы сможем со всем разобраться. Ты даже не знаешь, что можешь упустить! Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, пока он тоже не будет присутствовать.

— Гермиона, да ладно тебе. А если он откажется?

— Тогда тебе придётся придумать, как заставить его работать с тобой. Это, вероятно, пойдёт на пользу вам обоим, на самом деле, — твёрдо сказала она. — Ваша нелепая вражда длится уже слишком долго. Он более чем загладил свою вину и примирился со всеми уже много лет назад. И если ты ещё не заметил, вы оба профессионалы своего дела. И вам пора перестать регрессировать в подростков с гормональными перепадами каждый раз, когда вы оказываетесь рядом друг с другом.

— Со мной он не мирился, — проворчал Гарри.

— Да, но я даже представить не могу, почему. В любом случае, как я уже сказала, найди способ работать вместе с ним, и я вам помогу.

— Завтра ты всё равно забудешь, что так сказала, — парировал Гарри.

— И ты думаешь, я не смогу прийти к одному и тому же логическому выводу несколько раз подряд? — спросила она.

Гарри подумал об этом и понял, что она, скорее всего, очень даже сможет.

— Отлично. Если это поможет нам выбраться, я заставлю этого ублюдка работать со мной.

— Так держать! — с улыбкой ответила Гермиона.

Гарри бросил на неё испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ладно, надеюсь, я вернусь через несколько минут и уже с Малфоем.

Гарри вошёл магазин и увидел Малфоя в той же позе, что и всегда: он стоял на коленях над артефактом, тихо произнося заклинания себе под нос, и выглядел измученным. Рон, склонившись над сундуками в глубине помещения, изучал их содержимое. Гарри медленно двинулся в сторону Малфоя.

— Э-э… Малфой?

Малфой поднял голову; его глаза покраснели так, словно он недостаточно часто моргал.

— Чего тебе?

— Я кое-что нашёл, и, наверное, тебе стоит на это взглянуть, — Гарри протянул ему блокнот. Малфой взял его и начал перелистывать страницы. — Там дальше ещё рисунки есть.

Малфой стал листать быстрее и остановился, только когда добрался до нужного разворота.

— Похоже на этот артефакт. Ты выяснил, что здесь написано?

— Нет. Только то, что буквы взяты из алфавита атлантический русалок, но ими записаны слова какого-то другого языка. Гермиона согласна помочь нам, но она хочет, чтобы мы оба присутствовали при этом — так ничего не упустим, — Малфой кивнул и встал, медленно потягиваясь. — Ты… Ты что-нибудь новое узнал? — нерешительно спросил Гарри, неуверенный, не начнётся ли из-за этого вопроса ещё одна перепалка.

Малфой только вздохнул. Он казался совсем обессиленным.

— Нет. Проблема в том, что это не проклятие. Я всё перепробовал, я пытался выяснить, какая магия здесь замешана, но понятно только то, что это магия. А это вообще ни о чём мне не говорит.

— Я думаю, нам следует вернуться в Министерство. Если эта книга сможет нам что-то рассказать, то это, возможно, наш единственный шанс.

— Ладно. Я уже на всё готов, — ответил Малфой.

Гарри быстро взглянул на Рона, чтобы убедиться, что тот всё ещё занят своими делами, и кивнул в сторону двери. Если снова придётся объяснять всю ситуацию другу, то на это уйдёт больше времени, чем есть у них в распоряжении.

Когда они добрались до Министерства, было уже далеко за полдень. Гарри по-прежнему не знал, сколько времени оставалось до перезагрузки.

— Ты знаешь, когда сбрасывается время? — спросил он.

— На закате, — сразу же ответил Малфой.

— На закате? Хах, — Гарри задумался, не поможет ли эта информация сузить круг поисков заклинания, наложенного на артефакт.

— Я почти уверен, что цикл длится от восхода до заката, но всё время просыпаюсь слишком поздно, чтобы проверить эту теорию.

— Хорошо. Спасибо… Я проспал и начало, и конец цикла первые пару раз, поэтому даже не знал, — объяснил Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, получит ли на это какой-нибудь язвительный ответ.

Малфой просто кивнул. Он выглядел так, словно последняя неделя выкачала из него все силы и их не осталось даже на привычные споры. Полное отсутствие эмоций с его стороны заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя неуютно; он не был уверен, как вести себя с Малфоем, когда они не ругаются. Гарри прикусил губу и попытался подавить чувство вины, заклокотавшее в животе. Может, ему и не нравился этот мерзавец, но он не хотел сломать его.

Они вошли в лифт. Гарри поднёс руку к кнопкам, но заколебался, не зная, на какую нажать.

— Не думаю, что у нас получится сразу попасть в кабинет к Гермионе, если у нас нет разрешения. Можно пойти к моему столу и послать ей записку, чтобы она нас встретила.

— У меня есть свой кабинет. Давай встретимся с ней там, так будет меньше лишних глаз и ушей, — сказал Драко, нажимая на кнопку второго уровня.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — ответил Гарри, стараясь вести себя как можно более вежливо.

В лифте, кроме них, больше никого не было, и остаток пути они пребывали в неловком молчании. Наконец голос из динамика объявил нужный им уровень, и они вышли из лифта. Гарри никогда не был в кабинете у Малфоя и имел только смутное представление об устройстве его отдела (у него не было особых причин проводить там много времени), поэтому покорно последовал за ним по коридору.

К счастью, в коридоре было пусто и они не встретили никого, кто мог бы пристать к ним с расспросами или заметить, насколько странно видеть их вместе, когда они не кидаются друг в друга проклятиями. Через несколько поворотов они подошли к маленькому тёмному кабинету, и Малфой, распахнув дверь, жестом пригласи Гарри войти.

Малфой сел за стол, быстро написал записку и отправил её Гермионе. Затем он закрыл дверь взмахом волшебной палочки и перевёл взгляд на Гарри.

— Присаживайся, Поттер. Не заколдую я тебя.

Гарри кивнул и сел на стул напротив стола.

— Слушай… Малфой, мне очень жаль, что я активировал этот артефакт, — сказал Гарри после нескольких минут молчания. Отчего-то вид такого вымотанного и поражённого Малфоя беспокоил его сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

Малфой фыркнул и провёл рукой по своим и без того растрёпанным волосам.

— Давай просто со всем разберёмся, чтобы наконец-то дожить до проклятого вторника.

— О, Мерлин, — Гарри резко рассмеялся. — Я даже не осознавал, что мы всё ещё в понедельнике.

Малфой слегка улыбнулся и достал лист пергамента, принимаясь что-то на нём писать. Пока они ждали Гермиону, Гарри оглядел кабинет, пытаясь отвлечься от неловкого молчания. Справа от него стоял высокий шкаф, заполненный книгами по ликвидации проклятий, среди которых было несколько старых потрёпанных томов, посвящённых, похоже, очень тёмной магии. Они напомнили Гарри о некоторых книгах, которые он нашёл в доме на Гриммо после войны и непременно поспешил выкинуть, и теперь ему пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы подавить дрожь. Остальная часть помещения выглядела как типичный министерский кабинет: с кремовыми стенами и простой деревянной мебелью, которая, казалось, разменяла уже не один десяток. Окон здесь не было, а освещалась небольшая комнатка только парой закреплённых на стенах подсвечников, что придавало ей ещё более унылый вид. И пусть иметь свой собственный кабинет, способный обеспечить должное уединение, было хорошо, сейчас Гарри как никогда радовался, что в его распоряжении есть нормально освещённая, хоть и не полноценно отделённая от остального пространства кабинка. Чем дольше он рассматривал всё вокруг, тем сильнее ему казалось, что Малфоя просто запихнули в никому не нужную кладовку.

Через несколько минут раздался стук в дверь. Малфой вскинул руку, призывая Гарри сидеть на месте, и приоткрыл её.

— О, отлично, — сказал он и распахнул дверь полностью.

Внутрь вошла Гермиона, держа в руках книги, которые, наверное, были посвящены русалочьему языку и расшифровке кодов.

— Я провела кое-какие предварительные исследования, — сообщила она, садясь на стул, который Малфой левитировал из угла своего кабинета, — но для начала мне нужно более внимательно изучить блокнот. Не могли бы вы рассказать мне обо всём, что вам удалось узнать?

Сперва Гарри повторил всё то, что узнал, исходя из опроса владелицы магазина и осмотра места преступления. Затем Малфой рассказал ей о тестах, которые он проводил над артефактом в течение нескольких дней и которые так ни к чему и не привели. Его разочарование, пока он рассказывал ей обо всех вариантах, которые отсеялись таким образом, было очевидным. У него не было ни малейшей зацепки даже насчёт того, какого типа магию содержит в себе артефакт. По ходу рассказа Гермиона задала ему несколько дополнительных вопросов, но в остальном сохраняла молчание, делая какие-то пометки у себя в блокноте.

— Исходя из ваших выводов, я думаю, что всё, что нам остаётся сделать, — это попытаться перевести записи. При обычных обстоятельствах я бы просто взяла блокнот и поработала над ним, но это, скорее всего, займёт больше одного дня, и если то, что вы говорите, верно, утром я даже не вспомню этот разговор. Я подумала, как лучше это сделать, и, кажется, единственный вариант потребует, чтобы вы оба работали над этим вместе со мной и запоминали весь прогресс, которого мы достигнем. Если сегодня мне удастся установить, какой язык или код используется в этих записях, то утром вы первым делом сообщите мне об этом, и тогда мы сможем сразу перейти к следующему шагу. Есть в этом здравый смысл?

Малфой и Гарри согласно кивнули. Гарри был рад любой возможности продвинуться вперёд в этом вопросе и предполагал, что Малфой, проживая уже пятый или шестой понедельник, чувствовал то же самое.

— Ещё я думала над тем, как нам тратить меньше времени по утрам. Нам нужно понять, как в будущем приступать к работе раньше, чем сегодня. Драко, ты знаешь время начала и окончания цикла?

— Не знаю, когда он начинается, но перезагрузка происходит на закате, который сегодня в двадцать минут десятого. Наверное, нас отбрасывает к рассвету, но у меня нет возможности это проверить, потому что в это время я сплю, а установить будильник на более раннее утро я не могу, потому что изначально этого не сделал.

— Верно, — задумчиво ответила Гермиона. — Ну, к сожалению, в таком случае нам придётся работать в промежутке между тем, как вы оба проснётесь, и закатом. Я думаю, в следующий раз вам вдвоём стоит пойти прямо в Аврорат и объяснить Робардсу всю ситуацию. К счастью, раз это касается вас обоих, мне кажется, вам с большей вероятностью поверят. И ещё, — на её губах заиграла улыбка, — если вы придёте и попросите о чём-то вместе, то это тоже может сработать в вашу пользу.

Гарри услышал, как Драко фыркнул рядом с ним.

— Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы завтра утром мы попытались убедить Робардса привлечь тебя к этому делу? — спросил он.

— Думаю, так будет лучше всего. В противном случае вам придётся каждое утро проходить официальные процедуры, и тогда мы потеряем драгоценное время. И я бы сказала, что мы можем просто никого не информировать, но мне понадобятся ресурсы отдела, и я боюсь, что это вызовет слишком много вопросов и ещё больше задержит нас.

— А что, если он нам не поверит?

— Что ж, тогда попробуем что-нибудь другое в следующий раз, да? А теперь дай мне взглянуть на записи. Посмотрим, что мы сможем выяснить.

Следующие несколько часов Гарри и Драко просто сидели на своих местах, ожидая, пока Гермиона, бормоча что-то себе под нос, разберётся с кодом. Они оба время от времени предлагали свою помощь, но каждый раз она отмахивалась от них, просила просто позволить ей работать и обещала ввести их в курс дела, как только сама со всем разберётся. Один раз Гарри выходил в министерскую столовую, чтобы пообедать и захватить с собой бутерброд для Гермионы, но в основном он просто сидел и пытался не терять терпение. Когда так миновало уже три часа, он решил, что смотреть, как кто-то другой занимается поиском информации в книгах, гораздо хуже, чем делать это самому.

К этому моменту она сообщила им только те коды, которыми записи точно не были зашифрованы, и настояла на том, чтобы они всё это запомнили — в противном случае в следующий раз она остановится ровно на этом же месте. Гарри посмотрел на часы: они показывали четверть десятого.

— Гермиона, извини, что прерываю, но у нас осталось всего несколько минут. Нам нужно ещё что-то узнать, прежде чем петля сбросится? — наконец спросил он.

Она вдохнула и заправила за ухо выбившийся из причёски локон.

— Не особо. Хотя я не думаю, что это код на языке атлантических русалок, — она постучала пальцем по одной из своих книг, словно пытаясь что-то понять. — Я склоняюсь к теории, что это язык каких-то других магических существ, записанный русалочьим алфавитом, так что просто завтра скажите мне это, и я смогу начать записывать звуки нашим алфавитом… Возможно, тогда у меня появится более полное представление. Думаю, сейчас у меня не получилось расшифровать текст, потому что я подсознательно пыталась прочитать его на русалочьем, так что, если мы сможем просто…

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на своей палочке и глубоко вздохнул. Это уже начинало надоедать.

Он заставил себя встать с постели и приступил к своей утренней рутине, внезапно осознав, что они с Малфоем так и не договорились, во сколько и где встретятся. Но теперь он знал, где находится его кабинет, поэтому решил направиться прямо туда.

Уже собираясь шагнуть в камин, он взглянул на часы. Гарри не был уверен, что сегодня потратил столько же времени на сборы, сколько и всегда, но ему всё же хотелось подгадать более подходящий момент для выхода из дома, чтобы первым делом с утра на него никто не налетел. Было семь часов пятьдесят две минуты.

Он вышел из камина в Министерстве, и, как только немного отошёл в сторону, в него врезалась ведьма в пурпурной мантии.

— Простите! — сказала она и поспешила дальше.

Он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на часы. Завтра он просто выйдет на пару минут позже и покончит с этим.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, он сразу же пошёл к кабинету Малфоя, надеясь, что тот уже там. Он увидел, что дверь приоткрыта, и осторожно постучал.

— Входите, — Малфой сидел за своим столом, выглядя немного менее обеспокоенным, чем в предыдущие несколько дней, хотя всё то время Гарри видел его только после неудачных попыток поработать над артефактом. — О, замечательно. Я надеялся, что ты сам сюда придёшь и мне не придётся снова вылавливать тебя на месте преступления. Пойдём.

Малфой встал и направился к двери.

— Подожди… Разве не надо придумать, что мы скажем? — спросил Гарри, быстро шагая за ним по коридорам.

— Мы расскажем ему, что происходит, привлечём к делу Гермиону и навсегда выберемся из этой чёртовой петли. Что ещё можно сказать? — Малфой толкнул приоткрытую дверь кабинета Робардса, даже не потрудившись постучать.

— Малфой, — удивлённо произнёс Робардс. — И Поттер? Что вы здесь делаете?

— У нас проблема, — ответил Малфой. Он, не церемонясь, сел напротив Робардса и пустился в объяснения, сообщая обо всех подробностях — в том числе, к раздражению Гарри, и о том, что именно он по своей неосторожности активировал артефакт. На этой части истории Робардс метнул на Гарри взгляд прищуренных глаз, и тот почувствовал, как краснеет от смущения, но промолчал.

Как только Малфой закончил, Робардс глубоко вздохнул и перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.

— Хорошо. Первым делом мы должны доставить вас обоих в больницу святого Мунго. Мы не знаем, что на самом деле сделало это устройство, поэтому я хочу получить полную информацию о вашем здоровье. Затем я проведу переговоры с Отделом тайн и посмотрю, можем ли мы вызвать для помощи Грейнджер.

— Что? — начал Гарри.

— Нет! — одновременно с ним выкрикнул Драко.

— Сэр, мы оба уже были в Мунго, нас полностью проверили, — решительно заявил Гарри.

— Поттер, вы же знаете инструкцию. Если вы не пойдёте добровольно, вас проводят. На самом деле… — Робардс подошёл к двери, приоткрыл её и высунул голову в образовавшийся проём. — Уизли! — проревел он.

Гарри закрыл лицо руками и услышал недовольное фырканье Малфоя.

Рон появился через несколько секунд. Глаза его рассеянно бегали с Гарри на Драко и обратно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы проследили, чтобы и Малфой, и Поттер добрались до больницы святого Мунго и обследовались на предмет следов потенциально опасной магии. Возможно, проклятия.

Брови Рона в удивлении взмыли вверх.

— Да, сэр.

Гарри и Малфой, с одинаковыми выражениями злости и разочарования на лицах, поднялись на ноги и последовали за Роном через всё Министерство к каминам. По дороге Гарри вкратце объяснил ему всю ситуацию.

Два часа спустя, после долгого ожидания в очереди (потому что их осмотр не являлся «особо важным случаем»), Гарри и Малфоя усадили на больничных койках рядом друг с другом, а медсёстры и целители тыкали в них палочками и проводили над ними всевозможные тесты. Малфой выглядел так, словно замышлял убийство, и Гарри был почти уверен, что даже согласится помочь ему спрятать трупы, если тот попросит.

Когда их закончили мучить, им велели оставаться на месте, пока целители будут просматривать результаты тестов и совещаться друг с другом. Гарри со вздохом лёг на жёсткую и неудобную койку. Он надеялся, что они выберутся отсюда не слишком поздно и до заката успеют сделать хоть что-то. Удостоверившись, что сбегать они не собираются, Рон отправился собирать улики на месте преступления, хотя Малфой и Гарри настаивали, что это абсолютно бесполезно.

— Что ж, этот план — полный отстой, — сказал Малфой.

Гарри подавил смешок, не в силах даже заступиться за Гермиону — проведённые в больнице часы напрочь отбили это желание.

— Да, завтра нам понадобится новый, — он услышал, как Малфой тяжело вздохнул, вероятно, вспомнив об ожидающем их очередном утре понедельника.

В конце концов в палату вернулся пожилой целитель, который объявил, что они оба совершенно здоровы и могут идти. Гарри хотелось закричать; он мог бы сказать то же самое ещё несколько часов назад. Раздражённо фыркнув, он встал и надел свою аврорскую мантию поверх обычных джинсов и футболки.

— Рад видеть, что у авроров есть профессиональный дресс-код, — заметил Малфой, пока Гарри застёгивался.

— Всё равно никто не увидит, что там у меня под мантией, — ответил тот. На это Малфой вздёрнул бровь. — Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — отмахнулся от него Гарри, выходя из палаты. Малфой последовал за ним к главным дверям больницы, лукаво улыбаясь. — О, заткнись.

— Ты слишком легко заводишься, знаешь ли, — сказал Малфой, придерживая дверь отрытой для него.

Гарри, выходя на улицу, окинул его взглядом.

— Это, знаешь ли, только из-за тебя.

Малфой приподнял бровь, удивлённый таким признанием.

— Стоит ли мне воспринимать это как комплимент?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Гарри.

Через несколько минут они снова были в кабинете Робардса и изо всех сил пытались донести до него всю серьёзность ситуации.

— Ладно. Я получил отчёт из Мунго и связался с Отделом тайн. Вы можете использовать второй конференц-зал, чтобы вместе с Грейнджер работать над переводом текста.

Гарри и Малфой кивнули, поблагодарили его и направились в конференц-зал.

— Дерьмо, — внезапно сказал Гарри.

— Что? — Малфой остановился посреди коридора.

— Блокнот. У нас его ещё нет.

Малфой провёл рукой по волосам и раздражённо вздохнул.

— Чёрт возьми.

— Просто подожди Гермиону и объясни ей всё, а я пока за ним схожу, — обронил Гарри и быстро зашагал к лифтам.

Прошло ещё полчаса, и Гарри, сжимая в руке добытый блокнот, стремительно нёсся через всё Министерство. Он взглянул на часы: половина третьего. Они уже потеряли большую часть дня. А в довершение всего он проголодался — как и почти во все прошлые разы, он напрочь забыл про обед, а сегодня ещё и не получил свою утреннюю порцию слишком сухих булочек. Но он не собирался трать время зря, поэтому, стиснув зубы, направился в конференц-зал, надеясь, что Малфой уже ввёл Гермиону в курс дела.

Когда он вошёл внутрь, Гермиона с интересом слушала рассказ Малфоя.

— Слава Мерлину, мы наконец-то можем заняться этим, — фыркнул Малфой, когда Гарри тихо закрыл за собой дверь и протянул блокнот Гермионе.

— Ты уже рассказал ей, что она выяснила вчера? — спросил он.

— Нет, Поттер, мы просто сидели и болтали о погоде.

Гарри предупреждающе посмотрел на него, и Гермиона, откашлявшись, попыталась разрядить обстановку.

— Почему бы вам не дать мне минутку, чтобы я ознакомилась с записями? Хотите чаю или ещё чего-нибудь?

— Вообще-то я умираю с голоду, так что, если ты не возражаешь, я пойду поем, пока ты будешь готовиться, — ответил Малфой.

— Я сегодня тоже ничего не ел.

— Тогда, может быть, вы спуститесь в столовую и перекусите, а я начну работать? У нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы я вам всё объяснила, когда вы вернётесь, — предложила Гермиона, раскладывая перед собой несколько книг и листов пергамента.

Гарри кивнул и в миг оказался у двери, радуясь тому, что они добились хоть какого-то прогресса, и возможности на минуту отвлечься и перестать беспокоиться по этому поводу. Малфой шёл рядом с ним, и всю дорогу до столовой, находящейся на уровне Атриума, между ними царило товарищеское молчание.

Гарри взял себе сэндвич с панини и томатный суп, заплатил за них и огляделся по сторонам. Малфой уже сидел за одним из столиков, а перед ним стояли большая тарелка салата и кружка с чаем. Гарри задался вопросом, что было бы более странно: сесть с ним или не сесть. После минутного колебания он выбрал первое и опустился на стул напротив Малфоя.

Они ели в тишине и за это время получили несколько странных взглядов от сотрудников, которым доводилось работать с кем-то из них или с обоими сразу. К смущению Гарри, их неспособность ладить и некоторые менее приятные моменты были хорошо известны всему Министерству. Ну что ж, подумал он, если Малфою удастся не убить его за то, что он втянул их в эту заваруху, то, может быть, они наконец-то смогут поладить. Общее травмирующее событие и всё такое. В конце концов, с Роном и Гермионой это сработало ещё на первом курсе.

Наконец они закончили с едой и вернулись в конференц-зал.

— О, хорошо, что вы вернулись. У меня есть несколько идей, — сказала Гермиона, глядя на них снизу-вверх.

— Слава Мерлину, — садясь, выдохнул Малфой.

— Тот, кто сделал эти записи, действительно не хотел, чтобы их прочли. Похоже, русалочьим алфавитом записан древневейловский, — объяснила она.

— Древневейловский? — переспросил Гарри. — Не думал, что у вейл есть свой собственный язык.

— Его нет… по крайней мере, уже нет. Он считается мёртвым уже несколько тысячелетий, поскольку вейлы начали использовать тот язык, на котором говорили волшебники и маглы в той стране или части мира, где они поселялись, когда распространились за пределы Румынии.

— И ты, полагаю, с этим языком не знакома? — спросил Малфой.

— Я знаю только основы, но я ни в коем случае не эксперт. Несколько лет назад я была на семинаре по древним языкам в Римском Магическом Университете. В мире есть только пара человек, владеющих древневейловским, и ни одного из них я не знаю лично. К тому же я не думаю, что есть какой-то способ достаточно быстро всё объяснить и доставить кого-нибудь сюда. У меня есть базовые знания для работы, и я, наверное, смогу это перевести… По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы мы поняли, что здесь написано, — голос Гермионы звучал гораздо менее уверенно, чем её слова.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Кажется, других вариантов у нас нет. Так что нам делать?

— Грейнджер, — Малфой сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, — как думаешь, сколько времени в лучшем случае займёт такой перевод?

Гермиона закусила губу.

— Если требуется перевести только страницу с рисунками, то, может быть, день или два.

— А если больше? — спросил Малфой.

— Честно, я не знаю. Обычно такой перевод может растянуться на месяцы. Мало того, что это мёртвый язык, о котором известно не так много, здесь он используется для описания вещей, выходящих за пределы вейловской культуры и, возможно, касающихся современных изобретений, поэтому проблемы могут быть и в первоначальном переводе.

Гарри почувствовал, что бледнеет от мысли застрять в этой петле так надолго, и услышал, как Малфой тихо выругался себе под нос.

— С чего начнём? — спросил Гарри, возможно, впервые наконец-то ощутив всю тяжесть предстоящей им работы.

— Мне нужно взять кое-какие книги, и, наверное, нам стоит обсудить, как мы собираемся работать в будущем. Уже почти четыре часа, а мы только начинаем. Так не пойдёт.

— Что ж, не хочу тебя огорчать, но это из-за твоего плана мы застряли в Мунго на большую часть утра, — сухо сказал Малфой.

— Ох. И что я предложила? — Малфой рассказал ей, как утром они разговаривали с Робардсом, и Гермиона кивнула. — Хорошо. Тогда давайте попробуем вот что. Первым делом вы пошлёте записку мне, и я пойду к Робардсу с вами. И я бы сказала, что мы можем просто никого не информировать, но мне понадобятся ресурсы отдела, и я боюсь, что это вызовет слишком много вопросов и ещё больше задержит нас.

— Ты это уже говорила, — вздохнул Гарри.

— О, да? — она казалась удивлённой. — Как интересно.

— Значит, завтра или… э-э… в следующий раз мы сначала позовём тебя, объясним всё тебе, а потом ты объяснишь это Робардсу? — уточнил Гарри.

— Думаю, это лучший из вариантов.

— А если мы снова застрянем в Мунго? — спросил Малфой, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну, тогда во время следующего цикла мы попробуем что-нибудь другое, — ответила она.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, который выглядел так, будто едва сдерживал своё разочарование.

— Ладно, попробуем. Мы можем начать сегодня? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, мне нужны кое-какие книги для ориентира, и потом я могу начать записи… А, ну, и вам двоим придётся всё запомнить. Как думаете, вы сможете запомнить слова на древневейловском, когда я их расшифрую, или лучше сразу перевести на английский?

Гарри внезапно ощутил подкрадывающуюся панику — ответственность за запоминание всего, что переведёт Гермиона, приводила его в ужас. Однако Малфой выглядел менее обеспокоенным.

— Как быстрее? — спросил он.

— Возможно, если вы сначала запомните всё на древневейловском, то мы сможем переводить больше текста за раз. Хотя, наверное, вам так будет сложнее.

— Я выучил сложные контрзаклятия на нескольких языках, Грейнджер, — протянул Малфой. — Давай просто продолжим.

— Отлично, тогда я пойду за книгами.

Через некоторое время Гермиона вернулась, принеся с собой огромную стопку книг, и они принялись за работу.

Гарри задействовал всю имеющуюся у него концентрацию, чтобы запомнить слова, которые она произносила, в том же порядке, в каком она это делала, но прекрасно понимал, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Малфоя же, казалось, это вовсе не напугало, поэтому Гарри позволил себе не слишком об этом беспокоиться. Через несколько часов его охватила зевота, и он посмотрел на часы…

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника.

— Ну вот, опять, — сказал он себе и с трудом выбрался из постели.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри сделал все свои утренние дела, оделся и уже собирался шагнуть в камин, как вдруг остановился и посмотрел на часы. Ему было плевать на всё остальное, что происходило во время этой проклятой петли, но снова подвергать себя столкновению с кем-то он желанием не горел. Поэтому он подождал ещё минуту и только тогда отправился на работу.

Проходя по Атриуму, он с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Сработало. Ведьмы в пурпурной мантии нигде не наблюдалось.

Чувствуя, что этот день просто обязан быть лучше, чем все остальные, он направился к гигантской статуе с различными сценами, изображающими общую историю волшебства и магических существ — как хорошие моменты, так и менее пикантные. И как только он свернул за последний поворот извилистой тропинки, на него налетел дёрганого вида мужчина.

— О, нет! О, мне так жаль! — запричитал тот, сжимая в руке теперь уже почти пустой бумажный стаканчик с кофе, большая часть которого успешно разлилась по мантии Гарри.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

— Позвольте мне… — волшебник принялся накладывать на Гарри очищающие заклинания, и часть кофейного пятна на его мантии начала подозрительно дымиться и тлеть. — О, нет… Простите, я иногда так нервничаю… — мужчина в панике пытался потушить маленький огонёк на груди Гарри.

— Просто… хватит. Всё нормально, — Гарри схватил его за руку и отвёл её подальше от своей мантии. — Всё в порядке, я сам всё исправлю, — он снова сделал глубокий вдох и направился к лифту, надеясь, что это происшествие не стоит рассматривать как предзнаменование грядущей неудачи.

Несколько минут спустя он постучался в кабинет Малфоя.

— Входи, — Гарри толкнул дверь, а Малфой оторвался от своих записей и взглянул на него. — Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он, осматривая повреждённую мантию.

Гарри посмотрел вниз и увидел, что на ней осталось приличного размера кофейное пятно, а теперь к нему прибавилось ещё и маленькое выгоревшее пятнышко.

— Даже не спрашивай, — отозвался он и очищающим заклинанием убрал весь этот беспорядок.

Малфой выглядел слишком довольным, но больше ничего по этому поводу не сказал, а только спросил:

— Ну что, готов?

— Конечно. Что может пойти не так? — ответил Гарри, плюхаясь на один из свободных стульев.

Малфой постучал палочкой по пергаменту, лежащему перед ним, и отправил его в путь, а затем лёгким взмахом руки захлопнул дверь.

Через несколько минут в неё постучали. Малфой поспешил впустить Гермиону и ввести её в курс дела, а Гарри в это время благодарил все силы Вселенной за то, что у него есть умная, логически мыслящая подруга, которая доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы без особой суеты поверить в весь этот бред.

Они вместе добрались до кабинета Робардса, и Гермиона вяла инициативу на себя. После того, как она объяснила всю ситуацию и заверила его, что сейчас крайне важно немедленно приступить к работе, Робардс сложил руки на столе и, казалось, на мгновение задумался.

— Хорошо. Первым делом мы должны доставить вас обоих в больницу святого Мунго. Мы не знаем, что на самом деле сделало это устройство, поэтому я хочу получить полную информацию о вашем здоровье. Затем вы с мисс Грейнджер можете начать работу над текстом, — сказал он.

— Ни в коем случае! — рявкнул Малфой, окончательно теряя самообладание. Робардс заметно вздрогнул от его неожиданного выкрика, и Гарри пришлось прикусить щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Сэр, мы были в Мунго уже пять раз. Они там ничего не найдут, и мы просто потратим зря ещё полдня, — объяснил он.

— Я согласна с Гарри, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Я верю, что они говорят правду. И для того, чтобы добиться успеха, важно не совершать одних и тех же ошибок раз за разом. Мы должны доверять им, если они говорят, что мы что-то уже делали.

Робардс глубоко вздохнул и по очереди смерил взглядом всех троих.

— Ладно. Идите поработайте над переводом, а потом доложите мне о своих успехах. Я всё равно попрошу Уизли проверить место преступления; вдруг он сможет найти там ещё что-нибудь. Можете занять второй конференц-зал.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри облегчённо выдохнул и побыстрее вытолкал Малфоя и Гермиону за дверь, пока Робардс не передумал. — Я пойду за блокнотом, а потом встретимся на месте.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Гермиона. — А мне надо захватить книги из моего кабинета.

— Тогда я пока пойду выпью чаю. Скоро увидимся, — сказал Малфой и, пройдя чуть дальше по коридору, свернул направо.

— Как ты? — спросила Гермиона у Гарри, когда Малфой скрылся из виду.

Гарри издал тихий истерический смешок и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Понятия не имею.

— Сколько раз вы уже это делали? Сколько циклов, я имею в виду.

— Честно, я уже со счёта сбился. Семь или восемь, может быть? Единственный способ за этим следить — попытаться вспомнить.

Гарри и не предполагал, что застрянет в этой петле так надолго, поэтому особо не беспокоился о том, чтобы считать проведённые в ней дни. Он был слишком уверен, что они быстро решат возникшую проблему и он сможет вспоминать об этом как просто об очередной странности, которые преследуют его всю жизнь. Теперь же он почувствовал, как его желудок сжался при мысли о том, насколько на самом деле это может растянуться. Раньше он об этом даже не задумывался.

Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он кивнул и направился к лифтам, решив больше не терять времени.

Когда Гарри вошёл в конференц-зал, сжимая блокнот в руке, Гермиона уже с головой погрузилась в книги, а Малфой принёс с собой чай и печенье для каждого из них.

— Ты рассказал ей, что было вчера? Или… э-э, в прошлый раз?

— Поттер, чёрт возьми, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь «вчера». Ты поправляешь себя каждый грёбаный раз, и я уже не могу это терпеть, — сказал Малфой, голос которого был полон разочарования.

Гарри вскинул руки вверх.

— Прости.

— И, ну… мы не совсем уверены насчёт «ввести в курс дела», — тихо кашлянув, продолжил Малфой.

— Кажется, вчера я предложила вам попытаться запомнить слова на древневейловском и собиралась переводить текст по частям? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ага.

— Возможно, это было ошибкой, потому что если вы не запомните всё в точности, то мы обязательно что-то перепутаем и у нас ничего не получится… И, кажется, то, что мы выяснили вчера, не совсем правильно, — осторожно проговорила она.

Воцарилась неловкая пауза, которую через несколько секунд прервал Малфой, чьи щёки слегка порозовели.

— Не думаю, что ты помнишь, что она сказала вчера.

— Э-э… нет, я вообще ничего не запомнил, — Гарри решил не добавлять, что он на самом деле не очень-то и старался, потому что Малфой слишком настаивал, что сможет с этим справиться.

— Ладно, хорошо. Наверное, нам нужно начать всё сначала.

— Конечно, — вздохнул Малфой и сделал большой глоток чая.

Гарри вытащил из своей аврорской мантии небольшой блокнот, который он обычно использовал для работы на месте преступления, и достал перо, решив на этот раз всё записать, чтобы точно ничего не упустить.

— Поттер, что ты делаешь?

— Записываю.

— Зачем ты записываешь? — Малфой, глядя на него, снова тяжело вздохнул.

— В смысле? Чтобы завтра нам не пришлось заново переводить то же самое.

— А теперь посиди минутку и хорошенько подумай, — предложил Малфой, слегка растягивая слова.

Ощетинившись в ответ на его шефский тон, Гарри уже собирался пылко возразить, но вдруг понял, что он имел в виду — когда цикл возобновится, никаких записей не останется. Он откашлялся и отложил перо и блокнот, но не смог удержаться от того, чтобы метнуть в Малфоя недобрый взгляд — хотя бы на чуть-чуть.

— Ладно, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Мы готовы?

Гарри кивнул, и все трое принялись за работу.

— «Aharkah» буквально означает тип перьев, но в древневейловском оно используется для описания цвета чей-то вейловской формы, поэтому я не уверена, правильно ли оно здесь употреблено. Ещё в этом контексте это может означать украшение, — бормотала Гермиона, пролистывая взад и вперёд один из своих многочисленных словарей. Они начали с небольшого количества текста на развороте с рисунками, но пока не нашли в нём особого смысла.

— Возможно ли, что это связано с кожаными элементами артефакта? То есть, всё остальное вообще не подходит. В древневейловском есть отдельное слово для кожаного ожерелья? — спросил Малфой, уже, наверное, в сотый раз проводя рукой по волосам.

Теперь они торчали в разные стороны, и Гарри приходилось прилагать определённые усилия, чтобы не пялиться на него слишком пристально. Так или иначе, такую несобранную версию Малфоя он находил гораздо более привлекательной. Сейчас он казался более человечным, менее замкнутым.

Он так глубоко погрузился в размышления об этом, что не заметил, как Гермиона обратилась к нему.

— Гарри? — снова позвала она.

— Что?

— Я спросила, не нужен ли вам перерыв. Почему бы вам двоим не пойти пообедать в столовую? Заодно принесёте мне что-нибудь перекусить. Честно говоря, вы выглядите немного перегоревшими. Я уверена, вы невероятно устали за это время, — она посмотрела на них с жалостью во взгляде.

— Я просто хочу выбраться из этой петли. Я бы проработал и всю ночь, если бы это было возможно, — фыркнул в ответ Малфой.

— Что ж, от тебя будет больше пользы, если ты немного отдохнёшь, — Гермиона многозначительно посмотрела на него.

— Ладно, — он поднялся на ноги. — Поттер, идёшь?

— Э-э-э, да.

Гарри встал и последовал за ним из конференц-зала, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли тот только что пригласил его пообедать вместе. Когда они добрались до столовой и посмотрели на меню, Малфой испустил долгий вздох.

— Ненавижу томатный суп.

— Я брал панини в прошлый раз, было неплохо, — сказал Гарри.

Малфой сморщил нос.

— Пожалуй, я снова возьму салат.

Получив еду и расплатившись за неё, они нашли свободный столик у зачарованного окна, показывающего вид на летний луг. Некоторое время они ели молча, пока Гарри наконец-то не нарушил установившуюся тишину.

— Как думаешь, это сработает?

Малфой вздохнул.

— Понятия не имею, но, честно говоря, альтернатива настолько ужасна, что я отказываюсь даже рассматривать возможность её наступления.

Гарри кивнул. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более реальным становился страх и тем отчётливее он понимал, почему в первые дни Малфой выглядел таким измученным. Он вдруг осознал, что Малфой всегда предвидел худший из вариантов развития событий и, вероятно, паниковал.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — тихо сказал он, вертя в руках столовую ложку.

— Знаю. Слушай, я не буду говорить, что всё нормально, потому что всё это чертовски ненормально, но я прекрасно понимаю, что ты сделал это не нарочно, — Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и одарил Гарри коротким взглядом.

Гарри снова кивнул. Он действительно этого не хотел, но всё же теперь понимал, что в то утро вёл себя как настоящий идиот.

— Ты закончил? — Малфой встал; ножки его стула заскрежетали по полу.

На обратном пути Гарри поражался тем, что после стольких лет он, оказывается, вообще не знал Малфоя. Честно говоря, тот в сложившейся ситуации вёл себя гораздо более зрело, чем он сам. Осознав это, Гарри почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым за то, как быстро он впадал в ярость последние несколько лет. Даже когда его собственные друзья или коллеги пытались объяснить, как сильно Малфой изменился, Гарри отказывался об этом думать. Он украдкой взглянул на идущего рядом мужчину, заметив даже те различия в его внешнем виде, на которые никогда не обращал внимания: широкие плечи, свободную и гораздо более естественную причёску, слабые морщинки вокруг глаз, которые, возможно, образовались из-за того, как часто он смеялся. Он больше не был тем мальчишкой, которого Гарри знал, и теперь он удивлялся, почему ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы это увидеть.

К тому моменту, как они вернулись в конференц-зал, Гермиона уже завесила пергаментом половину стены и яростно что-то писала на листе, лежащем на столе перед ней. Малфой и Гарри при виде этого зрелища застыли на месте.

— Заходите-заходите. Кажется, я разобрала остальную часть разворота с рисунком, — Гермиона сдула непослушный локон, лезущий ей в глаза, и посмотрела на них.

Гарри почувствовал, как сердце подпрыгнуло у него в груди. Может быть, они всё-таки выберутся отсюда.

— И что там написано? — спросил Малфой, когда они снова сели на свои места.

— Все эти заметки, кажется, устраняют какие-то неисправности… Похоже, владелец пытался выяснить, как отправить кого-то ещё дальше в прошлое. И тут упоминается кое-что о заклинании, которое он собирался использовать на камне, но, к сожалению, нет никаких сведений ни о самом артефакте, ни о названии заклинания, ни о том, как его остановить. Я не уверена, это всего лишь теория, но мне кажется, что владелец этого дневника пытался видоизменить камень. Я просмотрела предыдущую страницу, и на первый взгляд там тоже нет ничего, что нам нужно. Мне очень жаль, но я думаю, что придётся перевести всё с самого начала. Возможно, он где-то что-то записал, когда понял принцип работы камня. Похоже, эти наброски он сделал уже после того, как всё выяснил.

Гарри почувствовал, как в груди поднимается паника, и посмотрел на Малфоя, который сидел с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, пытался контролировать своё дыхание.

— Знаю, звучит ужасно, но это на самом деле хорошо. Автор дневника чётко установил, как работает артефакт. Было бы намного хуже, если бы мы просто случайно об этом узнали. Есть очень большой шанс, что вся информация, которая вам нужна, находится внутри блокнота.

Малфой выглядел так, словно был на грани нервного срыва, поэтому Гарри попытался взять себя в руки.

— Ладно. Что мне нужно запомнить? Для следующего раза. И сколько ещё, по-твоему, мы сможем сделать сегодня?

Гермиона кивнула и жестом пригласила его подойти к стене с прикреплёнными к ней записями.

— Давай посмотрим, что я уже нашла. Думаю, будет здорово, если я — то есть, я из следующего цикла — буду знать, что я уже попробовала и что не сработало.

Гарри максимально сосредоточился на её объяснениях, решив не портить ситуацию ещё больше.

***

Гарри проснулся от будильника на своей палочке. Ему вдруг захотелось остаться в постели всего на один день. Всего разочек. Ему просто нужен был перерыв, выходной.

Он схватил лежавшую рядом с ним подушку, уткнулся в неё лицом и закричал изо всех сил, выпуская из лёгких весь воздух. Он понятия не имел, сколько уже длится эта петля; к тому моменту он окончательно сбился со счёта.

Затем он приступил к своим обычным утренним делам и, уже полностью собравшись, решил, что хотя бы сегодняшним утром в него никто не врежется, поэтому подождал до того времени, когда вышел из дома в последний раз, и ещё две минуты. Шагая в камин, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и подумал о том прогрессе, которого они уже достигли. Они ненамного, но всё же подвинулись и стали работать чуть быстрее. Они с Малфоем уже лучше запоминали ранее переведённые страницы, даже если с самим переводом помочь не могли. Автор дневника (вероятно, Малькольм Блайт, хотя они и не знали этого наверняка) пока только искал камень. Он упомянул, что ему известно о камне огромной силы, но это упоминание было настолько досадно расплывчатым, что не дало им никакой зацепки. Так что они продолжали кропотливо переводить страничку за страничкой.

Гарри шёл по извилистой дорожке статуи в Атриуме, глубоко задумавшись, и, когда слегка повернул вправо на одном из изгибов, столкнулся с чужим полным телом. Он поднял глаза и увидел перед собой волшебника со стаканчиком кофе в руках, выглядящего немного дёрганым.

— О, нет! О, мне так жаль, — залепетал мужчина, сильнее сжимая пальцами почти пустой стаканчик. Каким-то образом ему всё же удалось столкнуться с Гарри примерно в тридцати футах от того места, где они врезались друг в друга в прошлый раз. Гарри посмотрел вниз и снова увидел пятно кофе на своей мантии. — Позвольте мне… — мужчина уже выхватил свою волшебную палочку, но Гарри быстро отвёл от себя его руку.

— Не нужно. Я сам. Всё нормально, — сказал он.

— Вы уверены? — спросил волшебник. — Я могу помочь вам всё убрать. Мне очень жаль. Я, должно быть, не смотрел, куда иду.

— Всё нормально. Правда, — Гарри обошёл его и глубоко вздохнул. Похоже, завтра (то есть, в следующий раз) придётся выйти ещё на пять минут позже.

Подойдя к лифту, он наложил на себя несколько очищающих заклинаний.

— Привет, Гарри! — Рон проскользнул внутрь как раз перед тем, как двери успели закрыться.

— Доброе утро.

— Ты должен это попробовать, — пробормотал Рон, возясь с крышкой контейнера с булочками. Наконец он её снял, и Гарри отпустил всякие надежды на то, что друг просто побросает свою выпечку на пол и вытащит его из этой передряги.

— Э-э… спасибо, — ответил он, беря одну булочку. — Пожалуй, я немножко подожду и сначала налью себе чаю.

— Ты уверен? Мне интересно, что ты думаешь о консистенции. Кажется, на этот раз она получилась в самый раз, — сказал Рон так искренне, что Гарри внутренне застонал.

Пусть он и знал, что завтра его друг уже ничего не вспомнит, у него всё равно не хватило духу его расстроить. Гарри прекрасно знал, как тяжело Рону дались последние несколько лет: малыши почти никогда не давали поспать, Гермиона переживала из-за учёбы, а напряжённая работа не позволяла расслабиться. Выпечка, казалось, стала для него своего рода спасательным кругом — она давала ему что-то, что он полностью мог контролировать.

Гарри откусил маленький кусочек и сделал вид, что жуёт, в то время как Рон пристально смотрел на него. Наконец он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и кивнул головой, не уверенный, что сможет что-то сказать с такой дикой сухостью во рту. Лифт добрался до их уровня, и Гарри направился прямиком к своему столу и чайной кружке. Подойдя ближе, он вдруг понял, что не может быть там в то время, когда придёт Робардс, иначе ему потребуется ещё больше времени, чтобы добраться до кабинета Малфоя.

— Эй, я только что вспомнил, что мне нужно кое-что забрать из бухгалтерии. Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он Рону и быстро ушёл, пока тот не успел ничего ответить.

Гарри выбросил остатки булочки в ближайшую урну и двинулся дальше по коридору. Прежде чем он наконец добрался до кабинета Малфоя, ему пришлось увернуться ещё от нескольких человек, желающих расспросить его о чём-то или поговорить с ним о своих выходных. Оказавшись у нужной двери, он быстро нырнул внутрь и закрыл её за собой.

— Я уже начал думать, что ты не придёшь, — Малфой сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и читал книгу.

— Я сегодня попробовал кое-что изменить, — ответил Гарри, плюхнувшись на свой стул.

— Я так понимаю, лучше не стало? — довольно поинтересовался Малфой.

— Нет, не стало, — фыркнул Гарри. — Ты уже написал Гермионе?

— Нет. Вообще-то, у меня есть одна идея. Может, мы на самом деле всё усложняем? Знаешь, чего мы ещё не делали?

— Чего?

— Мы не пробовали вернуться в магазин и снова прикоснуться к камню. Мы так боялись дотронуться до него, так боялись, что случится что-то плохое, что даже не попытались.

— Мы даже не попытались, потому что понятия не имеем, к чему это может привести! А что, если станет ещё хуже? — спросил Гарри. Малфой одарил его резким взглядом.

— Что может быть хуже, чем снова и снова бесконечно переживать один и тот же день? Понедельник, к тому же.

— Да, точно. Нынешнее положение и так хуже некуда.

— Тогда решено, — Малфой вскочил со своего места и направился к двери.

— Подожди! — Гарри пришлось почти бежать, чтобы догнать его. — Ты точно уверен?

— Поттер, как думаешь, сколько дней мы уже работаем над переводом дневника?

— Не знаю. Восемь? Девять?

— Одиннадцать. И насколько мы продвинулись? — Малфой зашёл в лифт, и Гарри постарался не обращать внимания на странные взгляды, которыми их одарили уже находившиеся там люди.

— Ненамного.

— Я, например, не заинтересован в том, чтобы это продолжалось ещё несколько месяцев. Или, что ещё хуже, целую вечность, — Малфой скрестил руки на груди и нетерпеливо постукивал ногой по полу, пока лифт двигался к Атриуму.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Ладно.

Через некоторое время они стояли посреди магазина, уставившись на валяющийся на полу артефакт. Несколько сотрудников Отдела магического правопорядка слонялись вокруг, но не обращали на них никого внимания, скорее всего, предполагая, что они оба присутствовали на месте преступления официально.

— Значит, ты хочешь просто коснуться его? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты его коснулся, — ответил Малфой, выгнув бровь.

— Я? Почему сразу я?

— Потому что это ты активировал эту грёбаную штуковину, так что вполне логично, что именно твоё прикосновение должно всё исправить.

Гарри посмотрел на камень, чувствуя лёгкую тошноту. Рассуждения Малфоя имели смысл, но ему это всё равно не нравилось.

— Ладно, — он присел на корточки и вытянул руку вперёд, двигаясь всё медленнее и медленнее по мере того, как кончики пальцев приближались к артефакту.

— Просто дотронься уже! — не выдержав, рявкнул Малфой.

Гарри подскочил от неожиданности, его рука дрогнула и задела камень.

Он быстро одёрнул её, мысленно готовясь к тому, что всё может пойти совсем не по плану.

Ничего не произошло.

— Чёрт! — крикнул Малфой, заставив нескольких сотрудников Министерства подпрыгнуть на месте.

Гарри опустился на пол и положил ладони на колени, не уверенный, чувствовал ли он разочарование из-за того, что это не сработало, или облегчение из-за того, что это не убило их обоих.

Малфой упал на колени и схватил кожаное ожерелье.

— Малфой, стой…

Но было уже слишком поздно. Малфой постучал по камню, а затем крутанул его, но всё напрасно. Он вскочил и отбросил артефакт обратно на пол. Несколько человек оторвались от своих дел и неприкрыто уставились на них.

— Значит, вернёмся к переводу? — спросил Гарри, глядя на Малфоя, который запустил обе руки в свои волосы, возможно, намереваясь вырвать пару прядей.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — прокричал тот и стремительно вышел из магазина.

Гарри вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь другое возможное решение или направление, в котором можно двинуться дальше, но, потратив на это целую минуту, так ни к чему и не пришёл. Поэтому он просто вернулся к сундукам и быстро схватил дневник, не утруждая себя попытками не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Когда он вышел на улицу, Малфой безостановочно выкрикивал ругательства и пинал ногой кирпичную стену магазина. Волшебники и волшебницы, опасаясь приближаться к нему, переходили на другую сторону улицы и даже не старались скрыть свои заинтересованные взгляды.

— Что?! Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — заорал Малфой на одного из прохожих, который подошёл слишком близко.

— Ладно, Малфой. Почему бы нам не сделать перерыв? Не хочешь чаю? Мороженого? — спросил Гарри самым успокаивающим тоном, на который только был способен.

— Нет. Я не хочу мороженого, Поттер! Я хочу выбраться из этой грёбаной петли! — завопил Малфой. Его волосы торчали дыбом, а мантия покрылась складками. Гарри отчего-то испытывал непреодолимое желание утешить его, но разумно предположил, что какие бы слова он сейчас ни произнёс, они, скорее всего, возымеют обратный эффект.

— Хорошо. Тогда вернёмся в Министерство?

Малфой не ответил, но зашагал в сторону «Дырявого котла». Гарри поспешил догнать его и молчал всё то время, что они провели, добираясь до кабинета и ожидая прихода Гермионы.

Они продолжили работать над переводом, но Малфой так и оставался в мрачном расположении духа до конца дня.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри вернулся в конференц-зал с дневником в руке. Несколько недель спустя они, по крайней мере, стали быстрее убеждать Робардса позволить им работать над переводом вместе с Гермионой. Неприятный инцидент произошёл только один раз: они сказали что-то не то, и их снова отправили на пытки в Мунго. Гарри был глубоко впечатлён тем, что Малфою всё-таки удалось не выйти из себя и не проклясть сразу весь персонал; он был к этому очень близок.

— Ладно, я думаю, это слово означает «что-то исправить», — сказала Гермиона, глядя то на страницу дневника, то в один из своих словарей.

— Какое слово? — спросил Малфой.

— Intăarius, — она придвинула к нему свои записи.

— Нет, это значит «укреплять», — встрял Гарри, садясь на своё привычное место. — В некоторых случаях оно может означать исправление, но здесь автор обычно использует его как укрепление.

— Согласен.

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри так, словно у него выросла вторая голова, а потом почти целую минуту удивлённо переводила взгляд с него на Малфоя и обратно.

— Сколько вы уже этим занимаетесь?

— Вообще без понятия, — отозвался Гарри.

— Я сбился со счёта где-то на двадцать третьем дне, — вздохнув, ответил Малфой.

Гермиона поджала губы.

— Это… ужасно.

Гарри потёр лицо руками и испустил тихий смешок.

— Да. Примерно так и получается.

— Это, должно быть, так странно. Я уверена, что это невероятно тяжело — проходить через одно и то же, но всё же жить без последствий довольно интересно.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Ну, знаешь… Можешь делать всё, что хочешь, да? Тебе ведь прекрасно известно, что день начнётся заново.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, который, казалось, тоже начал понимать ход её мыслей.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, спасибо, что тратишь на нас своё время, но я думаю, что мне нужно пару денёчков отдохнуть, — произнёс тот, поднимаясь со стула. — Поттер, ты идёшь?

Гарри посмотрел на него, удивлённый тем, что тот его пригласил, и улыбнулся.

— Однозначно.

Малфой быстро зашагал по коридору. Казалось, у него была какая-то очень чёткая цель.

— Отлично. Проследи за тем, чтобы в меня случайно не метнули слишком сильное заклятие.

— Чего? — спросил Гарри, внезапно немного обеспокоившись.

— Милтон Ривз. Он работает в моём отделе, и он полная задница. Всегда находит возможность завуалированно припомнить мне каждую мою ошибку… Почти как ты, на самом деле, за исключением того, что ты даже не пытался так изловчиться, — сказал Малфой, глядя на Гарри с насмешливой улыбкой. — Но каждое грёбаное утро в этой петле он перед всем отделом ставит под сомнение мою способность вести это дело.

— Малфой… ты что собираешься сделать? — теперь беспокойство Гарри стало уже довольно ощутимым.

— Просто немного его проучу, ничего страшного, Поттер. Не отставай.

Малфой широко улыбнулся и ускорил шаг, направляясь в свой отдел. Гарри обречённо простонал и выхватил палочку, надеясь, что эта затея не закончится тем, что кто-то из них серьёзно пострадает.

— Ривз! — Малфой успел окликнуть тучного мужчину, кода тот входил в свой кабинет.

— Малфой, что такое? Неужели не смог разобраться с делом? — Ривз повернулся к нему и ненадолго замер, когда увидел рядом с ним Гарри, сжимающего в руке палочку.

Прежде чем Ривз успел произнести ещё хоть слово, Малфой поднял свою палочку, и лицо мужчины покрылось фиолетовыми нарывами.

— Это тебе за сегодня!

Ривз взвизгнул и попытался дотянуться до своей собственной палочки.

Малфой оперативно бросил жалящее заклинание ему в грудь.

— Это за каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, что я не могу справиться со своей работой!

Гарри услышал раздавшийся где-то сбоку крик и быстро возвёл вокруг них щит, пока никто не успел вмешаться.

Малфой снова взмахнул палочкой, и из головы Ривза вырвались щупальца.

— А это за каждый раз, когда ты вспоминаешь о моём прошлом, когда я потратил больше десяти лет, пытаясь его искупить!

— Драко… Что ты делаешь? — воскликнула молодая девушка из дальнего конца коридора.

— Не волнуйся, я уже закончил, — объявил он и, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал в другую сторону. Гарри быстро последовал за ним, всматриваясь в толпу, чтобы сразу заметить любого, кто захочет помешать им уйти. — Это было, чёрт возьми, потрясающе. Пойдём, Поттер, я хочу перекинуться парой слов с Бринкли из бухгалтерии, — Малфой улыбнулся и направился к лифту.

Гарри провёл большую часть утра, следуя за Малфоем по всему Министерству, пока тот высказывал всем, кто успел насолить ему за последние десять лет, всё, что он о них думает, и, когда чувствовал в этом особую необходимость, проклинал тех, кто наиболее успешно выводил его из себя. А когда он, наконец, заметил группу авроров, выскочивших из-за угла и явно ищущих их, то крепко схватил Малфоя за мантию и поспешил затолкать его в лифт.

— Ладно, кажется, мы уже достаточно сегодня повеселились.

Через минуту они спустились на уровень Атриума, и Гарри так же быстро вытащил Малфоя наружу. Тот выглядел счастливым и расслабленным, его глаза сияли, а на губах у него играла широкая улыбка, и Гарри, пока они шли к статуе, вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что слишком долго на него смотрит. Он удивился, как до этого момента даже не замечал, насколько привлекательным был мужчина, идущий рядом с ним.

— Это было потрясающе. Я рекомендую. Завтра можем заняться этим с тобой. Кого ты ненавидишь в этом здании? — спросил Малфой, вырывая Гарри из размышлений и возвращая его в реальность.

— Я правда не знаю, есть ли здесь кто-то, кого бы мне хотелось заколдовать, — ответил Гарри. Пока они пересекали Атриум, направляясь к каминам, он оглядывался через плечо каждые несколько секунд.

— Серьёзно, Поттер? — Малфой в неверии выгнул бровь. — Ни одного человека из всех, с кем ты работаешь? Совсем-совсем?

— Ну, ещё несколько недель назад это был бы ты, — произнёс Гарри с улыбкой, надеясь, что на данном этапе их отношений им уже можно шутить на эту тему.

— Ха-ха. Но вместо этого ты упёк меня в чёртову временную петлю, так что, полагаю, мне ты уже достаточно отомстил, — Гарри почувствовал, как внутри у него всё сжалось. — Ой, вот только не надо так нервничать, я просто пошутил. Пойдём пообедаем, — сказал Малфой, когда они подошли к камину.

Гарри обернулся в очередной раз и увидел авроров, которые как раз пересекли извилистую дорожку в статуе и теперь направлялись в их сторону.

— Конечно. Но я могу предложить только какое-нибудь магловское кафе, — Гарри схватил Малфоя за рукав, потянул его за собой в камин, и уже вскоре они оказались в «Дырявом котле», а оттуда и в магловском Лондоне. Через несколько кварталов он стянул свою аврорскую мантию и бросил её в мусорный бак. — Лучше тебе оставить мантию здесь, Малфой. Иначе мы будем выделяться.

— Поттер, ты хоть представляешь, сколько она стоит? — Малфой был явно шокирован. Гарри просто смерил его взглядом, дожидаясь, пока тот сам до всего додумается. — О, точно.

Малфой покраснел, но всё же снял мантию и бросил её в бак поверх мантии Гарри. Он остался в простой белой рубашке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы, и в чёрных свободных брюках, которые, к облегчению Гарри, прекрасно гармонировали с магловской одеждой.

— Какую еду ты вообще любишь? — спросил он, когда они двинулись дальше по улице. — Кроме салатов, конечно.

— Я не так уж и люблю салаты, Поттер. Просто это единственный нормальный вариант, если я не хочу есть томатный суп или неопрятный бутерброд. Я же не виноват, что у нас в столовой, похоже, ничего не слышали о разнообразии.

— Тебе в бутерброде не нравится только то, что он неопрятный? — уточнил Гарри, взглянув на него. Малфой фыркнул.

— Как-то не горю желанием, чтобы расплавленный сыр и вся остальная начинка попадали с моего обеда мне на одежду.

Гарри с трудом сдержал смех.

— Ладно, тогда предложи что-нибудь более безопасное для одежды? Раз уж мы вышли из Министерства, вариантов у нас полно.

— У маглов есть паста?

Гарри снова посмотрел на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не шутит.

— Во-первых, да, у маглов есть паста. С какой стати ей не быть? И во-вторых, почему это с ней _не_ запачкаешься?

— Потому что её едят столовыми приборами! — воскликнул Малфой. — Так гораздо легче всё контролировать, ничего не стекает по рукам и не попадает на манжеты или, что ещё хуже, _в рукава!_ — Гарри попытался не рассмеяться, но не смог сдержать порыв и громко фыркнул. — О, отвали. Может быть, тебе стоит больше беспокоиться о таких вещах. Ты уже раз десять приходил с кофе на мантии, — Малфой слегка вздёрнул подбородок.

— Я же не сам его на себя проливаю! — рассмеялся Гарри. — В меня постоянно врезаются по утрам.

— Поттер. Пора бы уже запомнить, что и когда происходит. Как ты этого не избегаешь?

— Вообще, изначально я сталкивался с женщиной в пурпурной мантии сразу после того, как выбирался из камина, и примерно через неделю решил, что попробую выйти позже, но в меня врезался мужчина с кофе. И он каждый раз не только проливает на меня свой напиток, но и сам пытается очистить мою мантию, отчего она всё время загорается. Так что я попытался выйти ещё позже, и он всё же умудрился на меня налететь, только уже в другой точке Атриума. И промежуток времени, в который он со мной сталкивается, на удивление большой, на самом деле. А раньше выйти я не могу, не пропустив душ, поэтому как-то раз попробовал ещё позже. И тогда я наткнулся на Робардса, потому что оказался в Министерстве слишком поздно, и мне еле удалось от него удрать, чтобы добраться до твоего кабинета. Так вот, я пытаюсь выяснить, смогу ли вообще когда-нибудь выйти из дома и пройти через Атриум, ни с кем не столкнувшись! Пока что женщина кажется наименее раздражающим вариантом.

Малфой, пока Гарри рассказывал ему про своё утро, чуть ли не сгибался пополам от смеха.

— О, как замечательно. Теперь по утрам я буду чувствовать себя немного лучше.

— А ещё каждый раз, когда я встречаюсь с Роном, он вручает мне самую сухую в мире булочку. Но так как у меня дома вообще еды нет, я каждый раз давлюсь ею. А у тебя что?

— Кроме того, что Ривз каждое утро оскорбляет меня перед всем отделом, когда мне поручают разобраться с этим артефактом? — спросил Малфой, искоса взглянув на него.

— Да… Теперь твоя очередь. Я же тебе рассказал.

***

_Драко; примерно на двадцатом цикле_

Драко медленно проснулся от звука будильника на своей волшебной палочке и перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы выключить его. Он потёр лицо, чувствуя под ладонями точно такую же щетину, с какой просыпался каждое утро, а потом, раздражённо фыркнув, вылез из постели и направился в ванную.

Он разделся, отправил пижаму в корзину для белья и встал под душ, страшась следующих пяти минут своей жизни.

И почему только из всех возможных дней чёртовы водопроводные заклинания начали развеиваться именно в этот грёбаный понедельник? В первое утро он стоял под душем, наслаждаясь приятными горячими струями, когда внезапно его окатило потоком ледяной воды. Из него вырвался совершенно недостойный вскрик, который, к счастью, некому было услышать. Через несколько секунд вода вернулась к своей нормальной температуре, поддерживаемой заклинаниями. Он продолжил принимать душ, но вскоре вода снова стала ледяной. И за то время, пока он мылся сам, мыл свои волосы и наносил на них кондиционер, такое случилось ещё три раза. Наконец, он с облегчением выпрыгнул из-под проклятого душа.

В первый раз, когда это повторилось, он понял, что забыл вызвать водопроводчика, чтобы тот восстановил заклинания, и принял ещё один ужасный душ, попытавшись покончить с этим как можно быстрее.

Потом, уже зная, что каждое утро повторяется одно и то же, он взял с собой волшебную палочку, решив починить эту чёртову штуку. Он дождался, когда потечёт ледяная вода, нагрел её магией и вздохнул с облегчением, уверенный, что это сработало. Однако не прошло и минуты, как температура воды снова изменилась и из душа хлынул почти кипяток, который обжёг ему грудь и вырвал из его лёгких ещё один вскрик.

Перепробовав ещё несколько различных заклинаний, он, наконец, решился на очень быстрый и очень ужасный утренний душ. В те дни, когда он мылся достаточно быстро, ему удавалось получить всего три ледяных ливня вместо первоначальных пяти.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, включил душ, прыгнул под струю и быстро принялся за дело, намыливая свои волосы с молниеносной скоростью.

Его тело было полностью напряжено в ожидании ледяной воды. Он уже почти вымыл из волос весь кондиционер, когда она вдруг потекла, и, вскрикнув, отскочил в сторону. Сунув руку обратно под воду, он подождал, пока она снова нагреется.

Как только это произошло, он быстро шагнул обратно и смыл кондиционер, не обратив внимание на вторую порцию холода, которая длилась всего пару секунд. Затем он поспешно умылся и ополоснулся, стиснув зубы под последним — третьим — потоком. Полностью смыв с тела оставшуюся пену, он закрутил кран, приложив к этому больше усилий, чем было необходимо.

Бормоча ругательства себе под нос, он вернулся в спальню, вытерся махровым полотенцем и оделся.

Вскоре он вышел из лифта на втором уровне Министерства и направился к Отделу ликвидации проклятий и опасных артефактов. Это было небольшое подразделение Отдела магического правопорядка, и его бесцеремонно расположили в парочке отдалённых коридоров. Обходя ряд кабинок технического персонала, он снова стиснул зубы в ожидании того, что произойдёт через три, две…

— Доброе утро, мистер Малфой! Как прошли ваши выходные? Мои — просто великолепно. Я навестила свою сестру, которая живёт недалеко от Бристоля. Я рассказывала вам о её собаках? Она разводит самых красивых кокер-спаниелей. Несколько недель назад у неё родились щенки! Ох, они такие очаровательные! Они ещё не совсем готовы к переезду в новый дом, им пока нужно держаться поближе к маме, но за ними уже целая очередь выстроилась. Она действительно отлично с этим справляется, знаете. Ещё мы несколько раз прогулялись вокруг её территории… У неё прекрасная территория!..

— Чудесно, Эдна, — сказал Драко, пытаясь обойти её, пока она продолжала потчевать его рассказами о своих выходных. Наконец, она отвлеклась, когда увидела Брайана — молодого специалиста по чарам, проходящего стажировку в Министерстве. Она повернулась к нему, поздоровавшись слишком весело для утра понедельника, и снова начала свой рассказ. Брайан, казалось, слишком запаниковал, чтобы попытаться остановить её.

— Я оставил свой обед в зоне отдыха, лучше бы ему там и оставаться, — громко произнёс Карл, направляясь к своему кабинету. Проходя мимо Драко, он многозначительно посмотрел на него. Драко ощетинился, сдерживая рвущееся в ответ замечание о том, что он не стал бы есть этот отвратительный мясной рулет, даже если бы ему заплатили.

— Общий сбор! — объявил босс Драко, Гэри Элтон, выйдя на открытое пространство между кабинками и кабинетами.

Элтон вычитал в какой-то статье, что отдел по ликвидации проклятий в Магическом Конгрессе по Северной Америке проводит ежедневные неофициальные совещания, на которых все собираются в одном месте и вводятся в курс дел и поручений всего отдела. Поскольку информация о новых делах и так появлялась на большой доске посреди помещения (где уже висела куча записок о уже существующих), Драко до сих пор не понимал, чем мог быть полезен ежедневный пересказ всего, что им и без того было известно.

Мало того, что такие собрания раздражали его каждый день, так ещё и переживание из раза в раз полностью идентичного предыдущему всё ближе и ближе подталкивало Драко к переломному моменту. Одного только ожидания очередного собрания было достаточно, чтобы поднять его кровяное давление.

Когда все оказались приблизительно в одном пространстве, Элтон начал просматривать существующие задания, получая от сотрудников новую информацию по всем делам. После того, как Милтон Ривз, их эксперт по чарам, закончил со своей речью, которая включала в себя по большей части не слишком уж тонкое хвастовство успешной работой с вышедшими из строя заклинаниями на квиддичном поле, Элтон достал откуда-то лист пергамента и принялся раздавать новые поручения.

Драко едва удержался от глубокого вздоха.

— Малфой, у нас новое аврорское дело. Возможно ограбление, на месте преступления найден проклятый предмет. По словам владелицы, которая работает с зачарованными объектами и антиквариатом, он имеет уровень магии D-5, — когда Элтон передал Драко папку с делом, несколько людей почти синхронно вскинули брови в удивлении.

— Вы поручаете это Малфою? — спросил Ривз. Голос его так и сочился осуждением, и Драко услышал, как в другом конце коридора кто-то фыркнул, а несколько человек, похоже, согласно хмыкнули. Даже за столько времени, проведённого в петле, он так и не выяснил, кем были все эти люди.

— Уизли всё ещё в Южной Америке, — вместо того, чтобы заступиться за него, просто ответил Элтон.

Драко стиснул зубы и, как всегда, воздержался от ответа. Он сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, пытаясь сдержать клокочущий внутри гнев.

Он честно не знал, почему, но даже после десяти лет службы в Министерстве его до сих пор удивляла такая открытая враждебность по отношению к нему. Каждые несколько месяцев он подумывал о том, чтобы просто уволиться и подать заявление в Гринготтс — он сомневался, что гоблинов будет так уж сильно волновать его прошлое. Но так этого не сделал. И не совсем понимал, почему. У него не было ни друзей, ни семьи, за которых можно было бы держаться. Отец умер, отбывая пожизненное заключение в Азкабане, а мать скончалась через несколько лет после него. Теперь у него даже не было друзей, ради которых он мог бы оставаться в Англии. Все установившиеся в детстве дружеские связи давно исчезли — оказалось, что дружба, основанная на постоянном позёрстве и изворотливости, не сохраняется, когда человек теряет свой социальный статус.

Часть его желания остаться, несомненно, заключалась в том, что он ненавидел саму мысль о возможной победе таких людей, как Ривз. Но с другой стороны он просто не мог позволить себе отказаться от той жизни, которой хотел добиться. Он знал, что если устроится на работу в Гринготтс, то вся его жизнь будет связана с огромным количеством командировок, а небольшая часть его души всё-таки хотела остепениться.

Логически он понимал, что шансы на это ничтожны. Когда он размышлял об этом в суровом свете дня, мысль о том, что кто-то захочет жить с ним, с бывшим Пожирателем смерти, которого большинство людей до сих пор так яро ненавидели, казалась смехотворной. Но поздней ночью, когда он представлял себе идеальную жизнь, разделённую с кем-то, он осознавал, что не готов отпустить эти мечты. Возможно, когда-нибудь это произойдёт, но пока он продолжал работать, решительно игнорируя тычки и оскорбления по поводу его компетентности или нравственности, и держал голову высоко. Он никогда не даст этим людям понять, как сильно они его задевают.

Он сумел продержаться до конца собрания, не заколдовав никого из коллег, и направился к себе в кабинет, чтобы дождаться Поттера. По крайней мере, в этой проклятой петле была хоть какая-то польза. У них с Поттером, казалось, установилось своего рода перемирие, и они фактически впервые за всё время знакомства стали ладить друг с другом. Может быть, когда они отсюда выберутся, в рядах тех, кто постоянно намекает, что Драко не способен выполнять свою работу, будет на одного человека меньше.

Драко знал, что должен был извиниться перед Поттером много лет назад, когда приносил извинения всем остальным, с кем он когда-либо плохо обращался или на кого повлиял во время войны. И это всё было отнюдь не напоказ, что бы там ни думали люди вроде Ривза.

Ощутив на себе суровые реалии войны, он провёл несколько лет в мучительном переосмыслении всего, чему его когда-либо учили, что неизбежно привело к осознанию того, как сильно ошибались он и его семья. Потребовалось ещё около двух лет, чтобы набраться смелости и что-то предпринять, но как только он впервые попросил прощения, то понял, что уже не может остановиться. С каждым извинением он чувствовал себя на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы стать новым человеком — тем, кого ему не придётся стыдиться. Каждые несколько месяцев он подумывал о том, чтобы извиниться перед Поттером. А потом случайно натыкался на него в «Дырявом котле», или в Гринготтсе, или в Косом переулке, чувствовал на себе его обжигающий взгляд, и внутри мгновенно что-то закипало — так, казалось, всегда происходило рядом с этим человеком. В конце концов, прошло так много времени, что просить прощения стало уже слишком поздно. Конечно же, десять лет спустя Поттер не захотел бы говорить о войне, поэтому Драко держал свои объяснения при себе и так и не смог произнести вслух это последнее извинение.

Однако в его душе не осталось ненависти к Поттеру. Или к кому-либо ещё, если уж на то пошло. Раздражение, конечно, всё ещё присутствовало, но те дни, когда Драко позволял себе кого-то ненавидеть, давно прошли. Но каким-то образом, просто оказываясь рядом с Поттером, он снова и снова выходил из себя, разговаривал намного резче и не мог обуздать бушующую внутри злость. Он не гордился этим, но просто не знал, как ещё вести себя с ним.

В этом аспекте, по крайней мере, петля приносила пользу. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем спокойнее Драко себя чувствовал и тем больше он походил на самого себя — взрослого и зрелого. Вечерами, прокручивая в голове их разговоры, он всё чаще ловил себя на том, что делает менее резкие замечания и сожалеет о меньшем количестве сорвавшихся с губ слов.

Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула как раз в тот момент, когда дверь его кабинета распахнулась.

Вошёл Поттер. Он выглядел изрядно уставшим; его волосы пребывали в беспорядке (хотя это было вполне привычным зрелищем), а на мантии красовалось большое кофейное пятно и что-то похожее на подпалину. Драко сдержал улыбку. Он понятия не имел, что происходило с Поттером по утрам, но каждый раз, видя это кофейное пятно, он невольно чувствовал себя немного лучше от мысли о том, что утро этого мужчины может быть таким же ужасным, как и его собственное.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри проснулся от будильника на своей палочке и потянулся. Вчера, пообедав в итальянском ресторане, они ещё несколько часов бродили по магловскому Лондону, а затем, наконец, оправились по домам, перед этим договорившись утром встретиться в квартире Малфоя. Тот всё продолжал настаивать на том, что у Гарри должно быть хоть что-то, что он хотел бы сделать, но при обычных обстоятельствах не мог себе позволить.

Гарри спустился в свой кабинет и нацарапал короткую записку Робардсу (что он болен и не выйдет на работу) и ещё одну — Рону. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Рон пришёл его проверять.

— Иди сюда, Айла, — сказал он всё ещё хриплым ото сна голосом. Маленькая рыжевато-коричневая сова слетела со своего насеста у окна, которое осталось приоткрытым после того, как Гарри в воскресенье выпустил её поохотиться. — Отнеси это в Министерство пожалуйста, — она нежно клюнула его за палец и выпорхнула на улицу.

Он почувствовал удивительное облегчение оттого, что сегодня ему не придётся снова идти на работу. Он не был уверен, как долго они уже торчат во временной петле, но точно знал, что с тех пор, как у него был последний нормальный выходной, прошло больше месяца, поэтому подумал: а не пойти ли им сегодня в город, чтобы заняться обычными магловскими делами в тех местах, где их никто не узнает. Он поднялся наверх, чтобы принять душ и одеться, а затем рассмеялся про себя, когда в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что идея провести день с Малфоем казалась относительно нормальной. А самым странным во всём этом было то, что он с нетерпением этого ждал.

Через некоторое время он вышел из камина в квартире Малфоя.

— Привет? — позвал он.

— Я здесь, — ответил Малфой из другой комнаты.

Гарри пошёл на звук его голоса и оказался на кухне, где Малфой, с лопаточкой в руке, стоял у плиты. Желудок Гарри мгновенно заурчал от витавшего в воздухе запаха бекона.

— Ты готовишь? — спросил он; голос его прозвучал чуть более недоверчиво, чем он планировал.

— Да, готовлю, — Малфой оглянулся через плечо и посмотрел на него. — Не надо так удивляться. Мне тридцать с лишним лет, и я живу один, знаешь ли. Присаживайся. Скоро будем завтракать.

— Ох. Спасибо, — Гарри сел, слегка ошарашенный таким поворотом событий.

— Я решил, что тебе не помешает отдохнуть от сухих булочек, — пояснил Малфой, пока доставал из шкафчика пару тарелок и начал накладывать в них еду. Затем он подошёл к столу и поставил одну тарелку с омлетом и тостами перед Гарри, а другую — перед собой. — Чаю хочешь?

— Да, пожалуйста. С ложечкой сахара, — Малфой кивнул и занялся приготовлением чая. Гарри тем временем положил в рот кусочек омлета, и с его губ сорвался стон. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, когда он в последний раз нормально завтракал. — С чем он?

— Сыр бри, бекон и сушёные черри, — с улыбкой ответил Малфой, поставив на стол две кружки с горячим чаем, и сел напротив Гарри.

— Восхитительно.

— Спасибо, — по лицу Малфоя пополз лёгкий румянец; он откашлялся. — Итак, Поттер. Ты придумал, в кого сегодня будешь кидаться заклинаниями?

— Что у тебя за пунктик на заклинания? — со смехом спросил Гарри. — Нет, ни с кем на работе я такое делать не хочу.

— Как это вообще возможно? Каждый хочет заколдовать кого-нибудь на работе! — тот раздражённо всплеснул руками.

— Ну, а я не хочу. Честно говоря, мне просто хочется нормально прожить хотя бы один день… Знаешь, притвориться, что ничего этого не происходит, и немного развеяться.

— О, хорошо, — ненадолго замявшись, Малфой тихо прочистил горло. — Значит, пойдёшь к Уизли? Или к каким-нибудь друзьям?

— А, э-э-э… нет? Я подумал, мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь вместе. Если хочешь, конечно…

Гарри вдруг осознал, о чём были все его мысли с самого пробуждения, и поспешил отвлечься на завтрак. Они с Малфоем даже не были друзьями… Малфой определённо не захотел бы проводить свой выходной с ним, просто бродя по городу и делая всякие магловские вещи.

— Ладно.

Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Да?

— Так чем же таким «нормальным» ты хочешь заняться? — спросил тот, сделав глоток чая.

— Ну, я думал пойти в кинотеатр и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, — ответил Гарри. Теперь, когда он произнёс его вслух, это предложение показалось каким-то странным, хотя ещё недавно он считал его вполне разумным.

— Это что-то магловское, верно? — с любопытством поинтересовался Малфой.

— Да, это похоже… похоже на колдографию, только люди на ней не просто двигаются, а показывают целую историю. Со звуком и всем остальным.

— Как пьеса?

— Да, точно! Но фильм снимают заранее, как колдографии. Так что воспринимай это как очень длинное и огромное колдо со звуком. Правда, огромное — почти во всю стену.

— О, хорошо. Полагаю, в этом есть смысл. А о чём эти… э-э… ты сказал: «фильмы»?

Гарри кивнул.

— Фильмы или кино — можно и так, и так.

— Так о чём эти фильмы?

— О, они бывают о чём угодно. Можем сходить в кинотеатр и посмотреть, что сейчас показывают.

— Отлично.

Малфой вернулся к своему завтраку, а Гарри, доев омлет и тосты, чуть наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть лёгкий румянец, который, как ему казалось, залил всё его лицо, и задался вопросом, почему это внезапно стало восприниматься им почти как свидание.

Немногим позже они стояли у билетной кассы и изучали утренние афиши.

— Ладно, смотри. Я думаю, комедия нам не подойдёт, потому что тебе нужно понимать всякие магловские штучки, чтобы она была смешной. «Мстители» всё ещё в прокате, но ты, как я понимаю, не видел остальные фильмы — тут что-то вроде серии — и ничего не поймёшь.

— «Прометей» — это про греческого бога? Мне нравится мифология, — предложил Малфой.

— Э-э… Кажется, это больше похоже на научную фантастику, — Гарри достаточно часто ходил в кино, и он бы согласился пойти на что угодно (ну, возможно, кроме «Невероятного страха перед всем» — он не особо внушал доверие). Но, учитывая, что Малфой раньше не видел ни одного магловского фильма, он чувствовал необходимость показать ему что-то, что ему понравится и в идеале начнётся в ближайшие полчаса или около того. — Придумал. Это должно подойти, — он подошёл к кассе и заглянул в окошко. — Два билета на «Мы купили зоопарк», пожалуйста.

Пока они шли через вестибюль, сжимая в руках купленные билеты, Гарри быстро объяснил, что это американский фильм, и рассказал, как работают магловские зоопарки. Судя по постерам, он предположил, что фильм, скорее всего, о семье и отношениях, а значит, Малфой будет в состоянии его понять.

— Это что? — прошептал Малфой, когда они проходили мимо кинобара.

— А, тут перед сеансом можно купить поесть и попить. Обычно здесь продают попкорн, газировку и сладости.

Малфой замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.

— Может, что-нибудь возьмём? Ну, знаешь, для опыта.

Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Конечно.

Через несколько минут в кошельке Гарри стало ещё на много фунтов меньше, и они направились в зал, чтобы занять свои места.

Малфой осторожно взял из ведёрка одно взорвавшееся зёрнышко попкорна и отправил его себе в рот. Гарри пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы подавить смех.

— Просто набери в руку маленькую горстку.

— Такой солёный, — сморщив нос, пожаловался Малфой.

— Для этого и нужна газировка — чистый сахар. Она уравновешивает вкус, — с улыбкой объяснил Гарри, открывая упаковку конфет.

Малфой сделал глоток из своего стаканчика и закашлялся.

— Не думал, что она будет настолько шипучей.

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, свет в зале погас. На экране начали показывать трейлеры, что сопровождалось очень громким звуком из динамиков, и он увидел, что Малфой немного напрягся. Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не схватить его за руку с намерением успокоить.

Вместо этого он только наклонился поближе к нему и прошептал:

— Это просто реклама фильмов, которые скоро выйдут. А потом начнётся наш.

Малфой кивнул, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Наконец, начался фильм, и он повернулся к Гарри, вопросительно посмотрев на него; Гарри кивнул в ответ.

Первые несколько минут Гарри украдкой поглядывал на Малфоя, оценивая его реакцию и надеясь, что ему всё понравится, но в конце концов и сам втянулся в сюжет.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил Гарри пару часов спустя, когда они вышли на улицу, часто моргая и щурясь, привыкая к дневному свету за пределами кинозала.

Малфой ответил не сразу, и Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Тот мужчина был хорошим отцом, — он, казалось, пребывал в глубокой задумчивости.

— Э-эм… да, — Гарри даже не подумал о том, как Малфой мог воспринять этот фильм, учитывая, что всего пару лет назад его собственный отец скончался в Азкабане. Малфой никогда с ним об этом не говорил, но он знал об этом со слов коллег и, конечно же, из новостей. Теперь он пытался поскорее придумать, чем бы они могли заняться дальше — чем-то менее эмоционально затратным.

— Мы можем посмотреть другой фильм? — внезапно спросил Малфой.

— О… Э-э… ну, я очень хочу посмотреть «Мстителей», но, как я уже говорил, я не уверен, что ты что-нибудь поймёшь, если не видел предыдущие части.

— А их мы посмотреть можем?

— Их уже не крутят в кинотеатрах.

— О, — Малфой, к удивлению Гарри, заметно расстроился.

— Но мы можем посмотреть их у меня дома. Можно взять напрокат диск и включить на телевизоре. Хочешь?

— Да! — с излишним энтузиазмом ответил Малфой, но сразу же стушевался и прочистил горло. — То есть, звучит прекрасно.

Гарри отвернулся в сторону, чтобы скрыть улыбку; он не думал, что Малфой оценит, насколько его позабавила такая реакция.

— Ладно, давай сначала пообедаем? Фильмов всего четыре, если не считать «Невероятного Халка», но я, честно говоря, предпочёл бы просто пересказать тебе сюжет, чем пересматривать его. И, думаю, мне придётся объяснить тебе небольшую предысторию фильмов о супергероях.

Они нашли фалафельный ресторанчик в квартале от кинотеатра, и в течение всего обеда Гарри рассказывал истории о супергероях. Некоторые магловские объяснения сверхспособностей персонажей Малфой принял достаточно легко, но другими — с более магической составляющей — очень увлёкся.

— Но разве это не делает их волшебниками?

— Ну… Ладно, это трудно объяснить. Некоторые персонажи комиксов на самом деле являются ведьмами и волшебниками, но это, знаешь, такие магловские версии… А те, что в этих фильмах, получили свои способности либо из-за химических экспериментов, либо из-за технологий. А ещё там есть бог с другой планеты.

Малфой шумно вздохнул.

— Всё равно не понимаю. Я думал, маглы вообще в магию не верят!

— Ну… не знаю. Думаю, некоторые верят, но большинству просто нравится сама идея, даже если они считают, что это вымысел. Малфой провёл рукой по волосам, что, как Гарри уже понял, означало замешательство. — Слушай, не думай об этом слишком много. Это всего лишь фильм, ага?

— Как скажешь, Поттер.

— Готов? — Гарри взял поднос, заваленный обёртками и пустыми контейнерами из-под еды, и направился к мусорному ведру.

Кинотеатр, в котором они были и куда обычно ходил Гарри, располагался недалеко от Гриммо, а магазин видеопроката — всего в нескольких кварталах оттуда, поэтому они не спеша прогулялись до него и взяли нужные им диски. Малфой всё время засыпал Гарри вопросами, и Гарри, к счастью, был уверен, что любому проходящему мимо маглу этот разговор показался бы просто спором о логике в супергеройских фильмах.

Оставшийся день они провели за просмотром двух частей «Железного человека».

Когда на экране появились финальные титры второго фильма, Малфой с задумчивым видом откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Интересно. Ну что, теперь мы сможем посмотреть этих «Мстителей»?

— Нет, у нас осталось ещё два фильма, забыл?

— Ты же говорил, что мы успеем посмотреть их все сегодня!

Гарри выгнул бровь.

— Это было до того, как ты отобрал у меня пульт!

Малфой растерянно посмотрел на него, и Гарри указал пальцем на пульт от телевизора у него в руках.

— О, — тот смутился на долю секунды, но затем вызывающе вскинул подбородок. — Что ж, у меня были вопросы.

— Я заметил, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Всё в порядке, мы можем просто снова взять диски завтра. Ты… эм, хочешь встретиться сразу здесь? Боюсь, у меня дома совсем нет еды, иначе я предложил бы тебе завтрак. Хотя, если ты придёшь попозже, я, наверное, успею сходить в магазин.

— Может, просто позавтракаем где-нибудь? А потом снова возьмём эти фильмы. Как насчёт десяти? Хочу хотя бы раз подольше поспать.

— Звучит отлично, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри.

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на своей палочке и выключил его.

Драко придёт через несколько часов. Поскольку Гарри продолжал держать дом под Фиделиусом, а хранителем тайны был сам, его камин был открыт для всех, кто знал адрес. Даже после стольких лет его по-прежнему преследовали журналисты и поклонники, и такое решение он нашёл самым удобным из всех. В любом случае, он редко кого приглашал к себе, так как большую часть времени проводил на работе.

Он перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы снова заснуть, и вдруг вспомнил, что ему, вероятно, следует сообщить Робардсу и Рону о том, что он не придёт, и только потом засыпать, если он не хочет, чтобы кто-то ему помешал. Он представил себе, как Рон, намереваясь проверить его, появляется у него дома и застаёт его сидящим на диване рядом с Малфоем и смотрящим фильмы о супергероях, и фыркнул от смеха.

Решив, что не хочет омрачать свой день подобной неразберихой, какой бы смешной она ни оказалась, он спустился вниз, быстро отправил с Айлой пару записок, а затем вернулся в постель и снова погрузился в блаженный сон.

— Поттер!

Гарри открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь отогнать сонливость.

— А?

— Поттер, ты здесь?

Гарри понял, что голос доносится снизу, поспешно выбрался из постели и спустился по лестнице на первый этаж.

Малфой, уперев руки в бока, стоял в гостиной — прямо напротив камина.

— Я думал, мы собирались позавтракать, — фыркнул он. Его щёки слегка покраснели, когда он пробежался взглядом по Гарри. Тот внезапно понял, что сбежал вниз в одних трусах, и почувствовал, как и его собственное лицо мгновенно запылало румянцем.

Гарри откашлялся, избегая встречаться с Малфоем взглядом.

— Э-э… Да, извини. Я просто прилёг и снова уснул. Дай мне минутку, — пробормотал он и рванул наверх.

Наложив на себя несколько поспешных очищающих заклинаний, он натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку, а затем немного попрыгал сначала на одной ноге, а потом на другой, пытаясь слишком быстро надеть носки.

— Ладно, готово, — сказал он сам себе и ринулся вниз по лестнице. — В паре кварталов отсюда есть небольшое кафе. Это не так уж далеко от видеопроката, — Гарри обул кроссовки и схватил из шкафчика в гостиной свой магловский бумажник.

— Веди.

Малфой последовал за ним на улицу.

— Если мы не будем слишком часто ставить на паузу, то, возможно, ещё сумеем попасть на шестичасовой сеанс, — предположил Гарри, когда они свернули за угол в конце квартала. — Если только тебе не кажется, что для одного дня будет слишком много.

— Если для тебя не много, то я точно справлюсь, — ответил Малфой.

Гарри почти рассмеялся над тем, как Малфой начинает соревноваться с ним даже в просмотре фильмов, но потом увидел в этом прекрасную перспективу.

— Можешь ставить на паузу, сколько хочешь. Тогда мы просто посмотрим его завтра. Я понимаю, если за раз это много.

— Не много! Просто у меня бывают вопросы. Я не буду сегодня этого делать, и вечером мы вернёмся в кино, — настаивал Малфой.

Гарри потянул на себя дверь кафе, внутреннее празднуя маленькую победу.

В итоге Малфой продержался всего двадцать минут и всё-таки поставил фильм на паузу.

— Почему он синеет?

— Просто смотри! Там всё объяснят, — Гарри схватил с дивана подушку, лежавшую рядом с ним, и ударил ею Малфоя.

Тот схватил её и вырвал у него из рук.

— Вот уж нет, это я оставлю себе, — рассмеявшись, заявил он, положил подушку рядом с собой и снова включил фильм.

Он, казалось, принял предложение Гарри и всё оставшееся время спокойно смотрел на экран. Если не считать того, что он слегка пыхтел и скрещивал руки на груди на моменте спора Тора с отцом, ему удалось посмотреть оставшуюся часть фильма без особых комментариев или пауз. Гарри понял, что в будущем ему, возможно, придётся пересматривать фильмы с точки зрения отношений отцов и детей. Затем он задумался, посмотрит ли он с Малфоем ещё что-нибудь, и предположил, что если петля затянется надолго, то, вероятно, так и будет. Он почувствовал лёгкую тошноту, вспомнив о серьёзности их нынешнего положения, но ему вовсе не хотелось портить один из немногочисленных выходных своим беспокойством. В данный момент он ничего не мог с этим поделать, и они оба отчаянно нуждались в нескольких днях отдыха, чтобы не сойти с ума.

К тому времени, как они добрались до кинотеатра, Малфой поделился с Гарри миллионом разных суждений о франшизе и различных персонажах; он всё продолжал и продолжал, а один раз зашёл так далеко, что даже вступил с маглом из очереди к кассе в спор о том, какой Мститель в итоге победит.

— Ну, Поттер. Должен признаться, мне довольно-таки понравилось. А ещё есть фильмы о супергероях? — спросил он тем же вечером, когда они вышли из кинотеатра.

— Об этой вселенной — нет. Хотя, вроде как, собираются снять ещё несколько, целую серию. Но они ещё не вышли, — Гарри попытался подавить тяжёлый вздох при мысли о том, что он, возможно, никогда не увидит ни одного фильма, который должен был выйти в будущем. — Может, нам завтра вернуться к работе?

Малфой вдохнул и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Наверное, да. Мы же знали, что перерыв не будет длиться вечно. Хотя… — он посмотрел на Гарри и озорно улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, внезапно обеспокоившись.

— Ты ещё не сделал ничего безумного.

— Малфой, я же тебе сказал… Я не хочу никого заколдовывать!

— Ну должно же быть хоть что-то, Поттер! Ну же, это единственный в жизни шанс натворить глупостей без всяких последствий! Что ты ненавидишь в своей работе больше всего?

— Кучу бумаг на столе, — криво усмехнувшись, ответил он.

***

На следующее утро они стояли в кабинке Гарри. На этаже ещё почти никого не было; сотрудники Министерства постепенно подтягивались на свои места, светя затуманенными глазами и усталым видом.

— И что ты хочешь с ними сделать? — спросил Малфой, стоя рядом с Гарри, скрестив руки на груди.

— Честно? — Гарри поднял палочку. — _Инсендио!_

Куча бумаг вспыхнула ярким пламенем.

— Чёрт! — вскрикнул Малфой, подпрыгнув от неожиданности. — Предупреждай в следующий раз, Поттер!

Гарри только рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как горит огромная стопка всевозможных документов. Тёмно-серое облако клубилось вокруг неё и поднималось наверх, выползая за невысокие перегородки.

— Что здесь происходит?

Несколько авроров, заметив дым, с палочками наготове вбежали в кабинку.

— Идите отсюда, — сказал Малфой, просто отмахнувшись от них рукой.

— Поттер, что происходит? — требовательно спросил аврор Смит. Гарри перевёл взгляд с него на свой стол и пожал плечами, не в силах придумать хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительный ответ. — Опусти палочку!

— Аврор в опасности! У нас ЧП! — крикнул другой аврор.

— Просто пойдём с нами, и мы выясним, находишься ли ты под влиянием заклинания… — Смит, прищурившись, посмотрел на Малфоя. — Или человека.

— Я _не_ нахожусь под влиянием _человека,_ — заявил Гарри, встав перед Малфоем и снова вскинув палочку.

— Аврор Поттер, мы выясним, что произошло, — Смит поднял руку, словно успокаивая его. — Просто опусти палочку и позволь нам проверить вас обоих.

— Ещё чего, — раздражённо фыркнул Малфой.

— _Экспеллиармус!_ — крикнул Гарри, а затем поймал подлетевшие к нему палочки двух авроров.

— О, чёрт, — протянул Малфой, широко распахнув глаза.

— Код четыре! — завопил Смит, перегнувшись через перегородку. — У нас код четыре!

Это незамедлительно вызвало суматоху, и к ним тут же подоспело подкрепление.

— _Протего!_ — в унисон закричали Гарри и Малфой, отражая шквал заклинаний, полетевших в их сторону сразу после того, как авроры повернули из-за угла.

— Поттер! Дуэль со всем Авроратом — это не то, что я имел в виду! — возмутился Малфой, блокируя летящие отовсюду заклинания.

Гарри нырнул за перегородку за секунду до того, как одно из заклинаний проделало в ней дыру, едва не задев его голову.

— Это ты — _Протего!_ — ты настоял, чтобы я сделал что-то безумное! _Ступефай!_ — Гарри опрокинул перегородку на двух ничего не подозревающих авроров. — Пойдём! — он схватил Малфоя за руку и потащил к лифтам.

— _Эверте Статум!_ — крикнул Малфой, когда в поле зрения появился ещё один аврор.

— _Экспеллиармус!_ — поддержал Гарри, но тот увернулся.

— _Ступефай!_ — раздалось у них за спиной.

— Малфой! — Гарри почувствовал, как он ослабел и упал, а оглянувшись, увидел его, лежащего на полу без сознания.

— _Ступефай!_

Гарри повернулся на голос, но, прежде чем успел воздвигнуть щит, почувствовал, как заклинание врезалось в него.

Гарри медленно открыл глаза и простонал. У него болела грудь, он чувствовал себя так, словно его переехал поезд.

— О, ты проснулся, — саркастично произнёс кто-то. — Отлично.

Гарри размял шею, услышав при этом несколько громких щелчков, а затем принял сидячее положение. Он оглянулся и увидел сидящего рядом Малфоя, у которого над бровью расцвёл багровый синяк.

— Что произошло? — спросил он.

— Ну, после того, как ты блестяще додумался попытаться сразиться со всем Авроратом, находясь _внутри_ Аворората, нас оглушили и, я предполагаю, арестовали, так как мы, похоже, находимся в тюремной камере Министерства, — Малфой скрестил руки на груди и выглядел совершенно не впечатлённым таким поворотом событий.

— Ох.

— Ох? Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — недоумённо спросил Малфой.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну, ты же хотел, чтобы я сделал что-то, чего не сделал бы при обычных обстоятельствах, да?

Малфоя начало трясти, и Гарри не сразу понял, что он смеётся. Уже через минуту он согнулся по полам и едва ли дышал от смеха.

Через мгновение Гарри присоединился к нему, не в силах остановить бесконтрольный хохот. Всё это было так нелепо.

— Гарри?

Гарри посмотрел на зарешёченное окошко в двери камеры и увидел, как Рон заглядывает внутрь с озабоченным выражением на лице. Он попытался восстановить дыхание и успокоиться.

— Доброе утро, Рон. Как дела?

Брови Рона взлетели почти до линии волос. Гарри услышал, как Малфой рядом с ним ещё раз фыркнул и снова начал хихикать.

— Дружище… ты сошел с ума? Я пришёл на работу, но меня остановили у лифта, потому что на втором уровне было «ЧП» и его заблокировали. Потом меня наконец-то пустили наверх, и там все говорят, что вы с Малфоем напали на целую кучу авроров!

— Технически, они на нас первые напали, — ответил Малфой.

— Они напали на вас? — скептически спросил Рон. — Зачем им на вас нападать?

Гарри наклонил голову и сделал глубокий вдох, снова чувствуя сильное желание рассмеяться.

— Наверное, потому что я поджёг свой стол.

— И обезоружил двоих из них, — добавил Малфой. Он снова затрясся от смеха и прижался плечом к плечу Гарри.

— Ты поджёг свой стол, — медленно повторил Рон. — Мне стоит спрашивать, зачем?

— Я терпеть не могу все эти бумажки, — сказал Гарри с самым серьёзным выражением лица, на которое только был способен, прекрасно понимая, как нелепо всё это звучит.

— Точно. Ладно, я поговорю с Робардсом и выясню, нельзя ли доставить тебя в Мунго — может, там выяснят, что случилось.

— Мне не нужно идти в Мунго, — простонал Гарри.

— Значит, ты предпочтёшь остаться в камере? — спросил Рон. — Потому что сейчас вы оба арестованы по нескольким обвинениям. Очевидно, что что-то произошло, дружище, так что пусть тебя, по крайней мере, обследуют, и мы сможем установить, что именно. Вы связались с проклятым предметом или чем-то в этом роде?

Малфой снова фыркнул.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил он, и Гарри подхватил его смех.

— Ладно, — произнёс Рон. — Очевидно, вы оба находитесь под действием какого-то заклинания или проклятия. Я уверен, с этим разберутся, — он на мгновение замолчал, взглянув на Малфоя, и снова повернулся к Гарри. — С тобой всё в будет в порядке? И, знаешь… не натвори глупостей, хорошо?

— И что это должно значить? — обиженно спросил Гарри.

— Мы в порядке, Уизли, — ответил Малфой, пока Гарри не успел завестись ещё больше.

Рон смерил его долгим взглядом и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

Гарри подождал, пока Рон уйдёт достаточно далеко, чтобы ничего случайно не услышать.

— Не могу поверить, что мы снова окажемся в Мунго.

— Если эта престарелая тётка ещё раз ткнёт в меня палочкой, клянусь Мерлином, Поттер, я её прокляну.

— Я почти уверен, что у тебя отобрали палочку.

— Чёрт возьми, — фыркнул Малфой. — Ты прав.

Гарри улыбнулся и повернулся к нему.

— Спасибо, что уговорил меня. Думаю, я правда в этом нуждался.

— Я же тебе говорил. Теперь будешь знать, что меня лучше слушать.

— Ой, отвали, — засмеялся Гарри, а затем прислонился спиной к стене, его плечо и рука прижались к Малфою. Он не был уверен, когда именно это произошло, но за последние несколько дней понял, что действительно считает Малфоя своим другом. Он задавался вопросом, что произойдёт, когда они наконец-то выберутся из временной петли: смогут ли они остаться друзьями или всё снова вернётся на свои места, будто ничего этого не было.

— Чего ты вдруг так напрягся? — спросил Малфой.

— Что?

— Я чувствую, как ты напрягся. Не переживай из-за петли, Поттер. Мы всё уладим. У нас есть Грейнджер — я почти уверен, она ни разу в жизни ни в чём не провалилась.

— О… я… я не об этом думал, — Малфой взглянул на него, и Гарри вздохнул. — Просто… Мне стало интересно, останемся ли мы друзьями, когда это всё закончится.

Малфой тоже вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, что на данный момент ты застрял со мной, но не волнуйся, мы выберемся и ты сможешь вернуться к своим настоящим друзьям.

— И что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

— Уверен, у тебя и так полно друзей. И я знаю, что ты легко найдёшь ещё, если захочешь, потому что в мире предостаточно людей, которые хотели бы дружить с великим Гарри Поттером.

— О, да, как раз то, что мне нужно — это чтобы больше людей думали, что знают меня, потому что прочитали какую-то статью в «Пророке» о моей любимой еде, — Гарри закатил глаза, пытаясь подавить вызванный невысказанным вопросом, прозвучавшим в словах Малфоя, укол боли. Он не понимал, почему, но ему было очень важно, чтобы они остались друзьями.

Малфой пристально посмотрел на него, а затем отвёл взгляд.

— И всё же я уверен, что ты можешь заполучить кого-то получше, чем вспыльчивого Пожирателя смерти.

— Да о чём ты вообще? Думаешь, я завожу друзей по какой-то рейтинговой системе? Я дружу с теми, с кем хочу дружить, ясно? И мне казалось, что ты тоже входишь в их число.

Воцарилось долгое молчание, а потом Малфой неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Друзья, значит? С каких это пор?

— Ну, мы каждый день проводим вместе, ужинаем, смотрим кино, — с улыбкой проговорил Гарри. — И за всё это время, что я вынуждено провёл с тобой, я на удивление от тебя не устал.

— Вау, какой комплимент: не устал он от меня, — протянул Малфой.

— Ой, заткнись. Ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Нет, не знаю. Кажется, тебе придётся мне всё объяснить, — высокомерно отозвался он.

— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, придурок. Так лучше? — Гарри закатил глаза и прислонился к стене; его губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Намного.

— Хотя вполне возможно, что эта петля просто повредила мне мозг. Я бы не стал этого исключать, — добавил Гарри.

— О, нет, не надо списывать свою внезапную рассудительность на черепно-мозговую травму. Если я не ошибаюсь, с тех пор, как мы угодили в петлю, врачи уже несколько раз подтверждали, что ты в полном здравии.

— Мою внезапную рассудительность? — со смешком переспросил Гарри.

— Твой вкус, должно быть, стал лучше, если ты теперь считаешь меня другом.

— Я припомню тебе это, когда ты снова начнёшь оскорблять мою одежду.

— Я сказал, что он стал лучше, а не идеальным, Поттер. Продолжай в том же духе.

Гарри рассмеялся, и как раз в этот момент со скрипом отворилась дверь камеры.

— Поттер, Малфой, мне поручено сопроводить вас в больницу святого Мунго, — аврор Хардинг, один из новых стажёров, стоял на пороге, направив палочку на двух мужчин.

Гарри подавил смешок. Парнишка выглядел напуганным перспективой оставаться с ними наедине и вести их куда бы то ни было.

— Расслабься, парень. У нас всё равно нет палочек, — сказал Малфой, а затем встал на ноги и потянулся.

— Держите руки так, чтобы я их видел, иначе мне придётся вас вязать.

— Извращенец, — парировал Малфой.

— Робардс дал портключ, чтобы доставить нас прямо туда, — продолжил Хардинг, просто проигнорировав его. — Там уже ждёт другой аврор, так что без глупостей, — он запер за собой дверь и вытащил из кармана небольшую жестяную банку. — Подойдите поближе и дотроньтесь.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Слова моей подружки, — сказал он, прекрасно зная, что Малфой не поймёт магловскую отсылку, но чувствуя в ней острую необходимость. Малфой, должно быть, уловил общую мысль — судя по тому, как он расхохотался.

Гарри потянулся к банке, но Малфой оттолкнул его руку.

— Нам-то место оставь. И пальца одного достаточно.

Хардинг переводил взгляд с одного на другого, слегка приподняв палочку и наблюдая за тем, как они неудержимо смеются. От этого Гарри расхохотался ещё сильнее.

Прежде чем кто-то из них успел отпустить ещё одну непристойную шутку, Гарри почувствовал, как активировался портключ, и через несколько секунд уже приземлился в охраняемой палате в больнице святого Мунго. Несколько медсестёр стояли наготове с поднятыми палочками.

— Ну, началось, — пробормотал Малфой себе под нос.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри лёг на больничную койку и попытался не обращать внимания на младшего аврора Хардинга, стоявшего в углу комнаты и продолжавшего надзирать за ними. Недавно в палату забегал Рон: он приходил проведать их и выглядел по-прежнему обеспокоенным их внезапной приветливостью по отношению друг к другу.

— Значит, завтра возвращаемся к работе? — спросил Гарри.

— Полагаю, да, — ответил Малфой.

— Я тут подумал, не стоит ли нам снова работать по двенадцать часов. Знаю, мы, очевидно, хотим добиться прогресса и выйти из петли, — заговорил Гарри, даже не потрудившись скрыть этот разговор от ушей Хардинга. Он всё равно не смог бы этого сделать, — но если мы будем продолжать работать без перерывов, то, наверное, просто снова перегорим. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы каждый вечер заканчивать в семь? Тогда мы и пожить успеем. Ну, знаешь, ходить куда-нибудь на ужин, например, а не есть одну и ту же еду из министерской столовой каждый день.

Гарри старался не обращать внимания на неприятное ощущение в животе, когда спрашивал себя, что он творит. С одной стороны, он знал, что им нужно немного отдыхать, но с другой — не мог понять, насколько на самом деле просто хочет проводить больше свободного времени с Малфоем.

Малфой не отвечал целую минуту.

— Забудь, это, наверное, ужасно глупая идея. Очевидно, мы добьёмся большего прогресса, если будем просто работать, — Гарри повернулся на бок, чтобы Малфой не увидел разочарования, написанного на его лице.

— Я просто думал, Поттер. Не обязательно постоянно решать, что я считаю ужасными все твои идеи, — серьёзно ответил Малфой. — Мне кажется, это имеет смысл. Я просто думал, что если это займёт… больше времени, чем ожидалось, то я не хочу чувствовать, что из-за этого потерял всю свою жизнь. Последние несколько дней… что ж, я действительно в них нуждался.

Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот всё ещё сидел на краю своей койки.

— Ты боишься, что у нас ничего не получится? — спросил он.

— Я всегда боялся, что у нас ничего не получится. Я знаю, что в твоей жизни всё складывается… иногда словно по волшебству. Но моя жизнь совсем не такая. И… в последнее время всё было в целом хорошо — так хорошо, что я не мог не волноваться, что судьба снова найдёт способ меня поколотить. Но, полагаю, мне стоит радоваться, что ты застрял вместе со мной. Это делает мои шансы лучше, верно? — Малфой криво усмехнулся.

— Эй… мы разберёмся. К тому же, как ты и говорил, Гермиона ни разу в жизни ни в чём не проваливалась, — Гарри улыбнулся, как он надеялся, ободряющей улыбкой.

— Точно, — фыркнул Малфой.

Дверь распахнулась, и в палату вошла одна из целительниц. Гарри сел, когда она достала их медицинские карты.

— Аврор Поттер, мистер Малфой, вы оба совершенно здоровы. Ни на одном из вас не было обнаружено никаких проклятий или заклинаний. Также я передала в Аврорат полный отчёт о вашем состоянии, — целительница на мгновение перевела на них взгляд, а затем добавила: — Вам нужно будет остаться здесь, пока они не решат, что с вами делать, — она посмотрела на Хардинга, дождалась от него утвердительного кивка, а затем развернулась и ушла.

Аврор Хардинг, казалось, слегка напрягся. Гарри не был уверен, было это связано с их прекрасным здоровьем или с мыслью о том, что ему снова придётся куда-то их вести.

Минуту спустя появился Рон.

— Дружище… Я только что услышал… Уверен, они что-то упустили. Я пытаюсь уговорить Робардса позволить тебе остаться здесь на ночь для дальнейшего наблюдения.

Рон выглядел невероятно напряжённым, и Гарри вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он заставил своего лучшего друга пройти через всё это.

— Рон, всё в порядке. Слушай… Я… — Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, который только пожал плечами. — Мы застряли во временной петле.

— Что?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Мы отправились на вызов, и я случайно активировал артефакт, и мы с Малфоем застряли во временной петле. Большинство дней мы вместе с Гермионой работали над тем, чтобы выбраться из неё, но мы просто вымотались и нуждались в том, чтобы выпустить пар, поэтому я поджёг свой стол — потому что _кое-кто_ решил, что я должен хотя бы раз извлечь выгоду из этой петли. Мы в порядке, не находимся под действием проклятия. Ну, мы определённо находимся под влиянием чего-то, но не это заставило меня поджечь стол.

— Если не считать давления от пребывания в бесконечной временной петле, — добавил Малфой.

— Точно, — Гарри засмеялся и потёр ладонью затылок. — Извини, если напугал тебя сегодня. Если тебе от этого станет легче, то просто подумай о том, что завтра ты об этом всё равно не вспомнишь, — предложил он.

Рон по очереди посмотрел то на одного, то на другого, словно проверяя, не разыгрывают ли они его.

— Ты застрял во временной петле. С Малфоем.

— Да.

— Как маховик времени?

— Каждый раз я только один, нет никакой моей копии, как с маховиком времени. Это больше похоже на… эм… Сознание возвращается в наши тела, в то место, где они были на рассвете того дня, когда началась петля… — Гарри замолчал, не уверенный, есть ли в его словах хоть какой-то смысл. Вот почему Гермионе это всё обычно объяснял Малфой.

— Значит, это не маховик?

— Э-э-э… нет.

— Мы ещё не знаем, что это, Уизли.

— Но никто, кроме вас, ничего не помнит? — недоверчиво спросил Рон.

— Нет, заклинание затронуло только нас двоих.

— И сколько уже?

— Что? — не понял Гарри.

— Сколько уже вы сидите в этой временной петле?

— Э-э… я уже ничего не знаю, — ответил он, вопросительно взглянув на Малфоя.

— Могу предположить, что около полутора месяцев, — сказал тот.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Рон. — Итак, вы переживаете один и тот же день… сегодня… уже полтора месяца.

— Ну, если коротко, то да, — Гарри вздохнул. Почему-то с этим было легче справляться, когда он не думал слишком много.

— Это безумно, просто невероятно. Хотя… в этом всё же больше смысла, чем в том, что ты вдруг подружился с Малфоем и устроил скандал в Министерстве. Что в мох силах? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет… нам нужно перевести дневник, который я нашёл на месте преступления, но это займёт очень много времени. Гермиона нам помогала.

— Дружище, это… И вы двое ещё не убили друг друга? — неожиданно спросил Рон.

Гарри издал озадаченный смешок.

— Нет, к удивлению.

— В первые несколько раз я был к этому очень близок, — сказал Малфой.

— Что ж, вас хотят посадить обратно в камеру, пока не разберутся со всем этим бардаком.

— Это вообще не важно, — объяснил Гарри. — На закате петля всё равно перезапустится, и мы оба проснёмся в своих постелях.

Рон медленно кивнул, как будто до сих пор пытался переварить услышанное.

— Значит, вам всё равно, если вас снова отправят за решётку?

— Это не самый лучший способ провести день, — протянул Малфой, — но Поттер ничего не умеет делать незаметно.

— Я ничего не умею делать незаметно? — возмутился Гарри, повернувшись к нему. — Ты заколдовал половину Министерства! Ты потратил десять минут на то, чтобы разобраться с Бринкли из бухгалтерии, только потому, что он заставил тебя переделать несколько документов!

— Ну, это другое. Тем более тогда нас даже не поймали.

— Нас не поймали, потому что я вытащил тебя из Министерства до того, как авроры смогли нас догнать, а потом до конца дня мы прятались от них в магловском Лондоне.

— И всё-таки это не я начал полномасштабную битву с Авроратом, — заметил Малфой, подняв бровь.

Гарри схватил подушку и швырнул её прямо Малфою в лицо. Тот откинул её в сторону и рассмеялся.

Рон прочистил горло.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — он поочерёдно посмотрел на них. — Вам сегодня что-нибудь нужно? Я собираюсь поговорить об этом с Гермионой. Знаю, ты говорил, что вы уже работали с ней в других… «петлях», но мне всё равно интересно её мнение.

— Спасибо, Рон. Ты правда ничем не можешь помочь, но всё равно спасибо.

— Ладно, я попробую заглянуть попозже. Если они позволят вам остаться здесь, — Рон ещё мгновение смотрел на них, а потом наконец развернулся и направился к двери, а Гарри взглянул на часы на своём запястье — их вместе с палочкой не отобрали.

— До конца петли ещё семь часов.

Малфой только вздохнул и уставился в потолок.

Гарри плюхнулся обратно на койку и уже собирался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы провести так оставшееся время ожидания, как вдруг услышал позади себя стон. Он обернулся и увидел, что Малфой, согнувшись пополам, схватился за живот.

— Малфой? — Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги. В ответ Малфой только стонал и тяжело дышал. — Эй, позови кого-нибудь! — склонившись над ним, крикнул Гарри Хардингу. — Что случилось? Ты что-то не то съел? — он оглянулся через плечо, но Хардинг по-прежнему стоял на месте, застыв в одной позе. — Да приведи ты уже хоть кого-то!

Тот, наконец, зашевелился, направив свою палочку на них и приближаясь к двери.

— Нам тут нужен целитель!

Гарри, не в силах ничего сделать без своей палочки, начал просто выводить ладонями круги на спине Малфоя.

— Тебе сейчас помогут, просто держись.

В палату торопливо вошёл санитар.

— Отойдите, освободите мне место! — рявкнул он на Гарри.

Гарри отпрыгнул назад, и санитар склонился на Малфоем, придерживая его рукой за спину, и начал накладывать на него диагностические чары.

Внезапно послышалось какое-то движение, и Гарри увидел, как Малфой притягивает санитара к себе.

— _Петрификус Тоталус!_

Хардинг рухнул на пол, словно деревянная доска. Малфой подтолкнул санитара к Гарри, а затем приложил его тем же заклинанием его же собственной палочкой. Гарри попытался облегчить его падение — то, как упал Хардинг, показалось довольно болезненным — и потрясённо взглянул на Малфоя.

— Что ж, нам, наверное, пора.

— Да, Поттер. Нам пора. Быстрее, — Малфой рассмеялся и побежал к двери.

Они вынырнули из палаты и, чередуя бег по пустым коридорам с быстрым уверенным шагом, будто ничего такого не происходит, по более оживлённым, наконец-то добрались до входа в главный вестибюль.

Они прижались к стене, Гарри быстро выглянул из-за угла и увидел по меньшей мере одну аврорскую мантию. Малфой вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Гарри прижал палец к губам и снова заглянул за угол, на этот раз чуть медленнее. Помимо пациентов, там было всего несколько человек из персонала больницы и один аврор. Приглядевшись, Гарри понял, что это Рон. Похоже, он разговаривал с управляющим.

— Там только Рон и сотрудники.

— Значит, мы просто дадим дёру?

— У меня есть идея получше.

Гарри жестом попросил Малфоя отдать ему волшебную палочку, а затем наложил на них обоих маскировочные чары. Была большая вероятность, что Рона это не проведёт, так как в академии обучали распознавать подобные заклинания, но Гарри рассчитывал, что его друг просто притворится, что ничего не заметил, и позволит им уйти.

— Подожди!

Малфой схватил Гарри за руку, когда тот уже собрался идти, забрал палочку обратно и наложил несколько заклинаний на их одежду, изменив её внешний вид. Свои мантии они оставили в палате, но теперь выглядели так, будто оба были одеты в неприметную повседневную одежду волшебников — ничего такого, что могло бы выделяться в толпе.

— Хорошая мысль, — прошептал Гарри. — Ладно. Просто веди себя естественно.

Они вышли в вестибюль. Пациенты в приёмной и персонал больницы смотрели словно сквозь них, не выказывая никаких признаков узнавания. Они подошли ближе к двери как раз в тот момент, когда Рон обернулся в их сторону. Гарри подумал, что, может быть, друг ничего не заметил, но потом тот резко дёрнул головой и присмотрелся повнимательнее. Гарри продолжал идти, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто именно он сейчас ускользает из-под аврорского надзора. Он снова украдкой взглянул на Рона и увидел, как уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

— Всё хорошо, идём, — тихо сказал он. Через несколько секунд они успешно оказались на улице. — Ты смоешь аппарировать с ней? — спросил Гарри, указывая на недавно приобретённую ими палочку.

— Да, она хорошо меня слушается.

Малфой протянул к нему руку, Гарри почувствовал лёгкий рывок, и они приземлились в каком-то переулке магловского Лондона. Гарри почувствовал, как его окатило мягкой волной магии, когда Малфой снял ранее наложенные заклинания.

— Где мы?

— Ну, я подумал, что они, скорее всего, будут искать нас дома, — ответил Малфой, когда они вышли из переулка и очутились в квартале от кинотеатра.

Гарри издал удивлённый смешок.

— Хочешь сходить в кино?

— Почему нет? Сомневаюсь, что за нами придут туда, — Малфой ухмыльнулся и побежал через оживлённую дорогу, ловко маневрируя между машинами.

***

— Incaăi o datyaă… — произнесла Гермиона, взмахнув палочкой, чтобы написать слово на прикреплённой к стене зачарованной доске.

Гарри листал древневейловский словарь, а Малфой — книгу по румынскому языку. К этому моменту они обнаружили, что древневейловский, похоже, имел румынские корни — ну или наоборот. В разных книгах по-разному объясняли их возможное влияние друг на друга. Как бы то ни было на самом деле, они выяснили, что если не получается найти прямой перевод в древневейловском словаре, то можно поискать корень слова в румынском и вывести значение.

Это был невероятно трудный процесс — в основном потому, что для начала Гермиона должна была расшифровать русалочий алфавит и записать текст на древневейловском, и только потом они могли приступать к переводу. Теперь Гарри питал всё более и более сильную ненависть к Малькольму Блайту и безрассудно злился на него за то, что он уже умер и его нельзя выследить и убить своими собственными руками. Гарри и Малфою предстояло снять проклятие предмета, с которым связался абсолютный параноидальный псих, зацикленный на древней истории и решивший, что записи, которые никто и никогда даже не попытался бы прочитать, нужно защитить многоуровневым шифрованием.

— У меня тут… — Малфой что-то записал, одновременно с этим пролистывая взад и вперёд румынский словарь. — _Ты встречалась с другим._ Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Мне кажется… Подожди, это не дословно, но как насчёт _«ещё раз»?_ — спросил Гарри, перелистывая страницы со словами на букву I.

Гермиона вскинула голову.

— Ещё раз? Тогда получается… — она вскочила и начала записывать всю фразу. — _Если бы я смог изменить камень, то прожил бы жизнь ещё раз._

— Прожил бы ещё раз… Неужели он думал, что это воскрешающий камень? — спросил Малфой.

— Или… а что, если он думал, что сможет всё изменить? — предположила Гермиона, расхаживая по комнате. — Подумайте. Мы ведь знаем, что камень позволяет вернуться в прошлое и перенестись при этом в _ваше собственное тело_. Таким образом, в отличие от маховика времени, вы действительно можете пережить всё это время как в первый раз, и у вас на пути не встанет ваше «старое Я». Что, если он думал, что сможет заставить камень перенести его ещё дальше?

— На всю жизнь? — спросил Гарри.

Они перевели уже треть дневника, а Блайт до сих пор не объяснил, для чего в первую очередь предназначался этот камень. Пока он только искал его — побывал в Африке, на Гавайях и в Норвегии, следуя, казалось бы, тупиковыми путями, указанными во всевозможных текстовых источниках, где упоминался, как его называл Блайт, Камень Времени. И это был первый реальный намёк на то, что, по его мнению, он мог сделать.

— Возможно. Нам нужно знать, как камень работал до того, как он начал его изменять, — ответила Гермиона.

— Будем надеяться, что нам не придётся пробираться через кучу описаний еды, которую он ел в путешествии, пока не нашёл эту чёртову штуку, — проворчал Малфой, массируя виски. Гермиона тут же вернулась к расшифровке следующей части текста.

Гарри посмотрел на часы — было почти семь вечера.

— Эй, Гермиона. Кажется, пора закругляться.

Она отвлеклась от своего пергамента и взглянула на него.

— Я думала, у нас есть время до заката.

— Да, но… — Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, ожидая подтверждения, и тот кивнул. — Честно говоря, мы перегорели, работая семь дней в неделю без перерыва. Недавно мы наконец-то взяли пару выходных и поняли, что нам нужно время от времени делать перерывы.

— Ох, понятно. В этом есть смысл, — Гермиона начала складывать свои бумаги. — Я уверена, что это невероятно тяжело — изо дня в день проходить через одно и то же, но всё же жить без последствий довольно интересно.

— Ты это уже говорила, — с улыбкой заметил Гарри.

— О, да? — она с интересом посмотрела на него.

— Ну, мы вернёмся завтра. То есть, конечно, ты вообще ничего не вспомнишь… — Гарри замолчал. Эти разговоры всегда были такими неловкими.

— Спасибо, Грейнджер, — Малфой встал со своего стула и потянулся. — Пойдём, Поттер.

Гермиона смерила удивлённым взглядом сначала его, а потом Гарри.

— Вы теперь в самом деле ладите, не так ли?

— Это шокирует, я знаю, — и улыбкой ответил Малфой.

Она продолжала смотреть на них, словно пытаясь решить какую-то головоломку, и Гарри прочистил горло.

— Ладно, мы пойдём. Увидимся завтра или… э-э-э… в следующем цикле.

— Клянусь Мерлином, Поттер…

— Прости!

Гарри помахал Гермионе рукой, и они вышли из конференц-зала. Она всё ещё смотрела на них с таким выражением на лице, смысл которого Гарри разгадывать вовсе не хотел. Когда они направились к лифтам, им овладело смущение. Он не был уверен, было это из-за того, что они вернулись в Министерство, или из-за того, что за последние несколько циклов что-то изменилось, но он вдруг стал слишком сильно чувствовать Малфоя. Его присутствие рядом или то, как его мантия при ходьбе время от времени задевала руку Гарри.

Гарри откашлялся и слегка покачал головой. Это всего лишь ужин. Всего лишь ужин с другом.

— Ладно, куда пойдём? — спросил Малфой, пока они ждали лифт.

— Мне всё равно. Можем пойти в «Дырявый котёл», — предложил Гарри.

— А нас не снесёт толпой окруживших тебя восторженных фанаток, Поттер?

— Меня не _окружают!_

— «Пророк», кажется, повсюду за тобой таскается.

— Читаешь обо мне, Малфой? — с улыбкой поддел Гарри, наслаждаясь тем, как мгновенно вспыхнуло чужое лицо. Лифт доехал до Атриума, и они направились к тропинке в статуе.

— Вовсе нет! Просто я постоянно вижу, что они публикуют что-то о твоих мальчиках-игрушках.

— Я не… это не… У меня нет _игрушек!_ — Гарри явственно ощутил, как заалели его щёки.

— Месяц назад, в начале мая, я читал совсем другое.

— Это был Бен, — фыркнул Гарри. — Мы на самом деле встречались.

— Ох, — немного более сдержанно ответил Малфой. — Вы всё ещё…?

— Нет! Думаешь, за месяц с лишним я бы о таком даже не упомянул?

— Ну, не знаю, — неловко кашлянув, признался тот.

— Значит, ты хочешь пойти в магловский ресторан? Где нет журналистов? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь перевести тему разговора со своих неудачных отношений.

— У маглов есть стейкхаусы?

— Да, есть… Малфой, что, по-твоему, едят маглы, раз ты постоянно спрашиваешь, есть ли у них какая-то еда?

— Ну, а откуда мне знать, что они едят?

— Обычную еду — как и волшебники! — раздражённо воскликнул Гарри, когда они подошли к каминам.

— Я точно знаю, что это не так! У них есть эта шипучая газировка. Это определённо совсем не похоже на напитки волшебников!

— Это только _одно_. Есть небольшие различия вроде брендов и видов сладостей или чипсов, но в основном всё то же самое, — Гарри вздохнул, но улыбнулся. — Ладно, вот новый план для наших вечеров: ты знакомишься с магловской кухней.

Малфой посмотрел на него, вскинув брови.

— Мне казалось, по вечерам мы договорились отдыхать!

— Я не собираюсь задавать тебе эссе на эту тему — просто будем чаще куда-нибудь ходить.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Полагаю, тот итальянский ресторан был хорош.

Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Ладно, теперь давай поищем стейкхаус для сегодняшнего ужина.

Малфой продолжал смотреть на него поверх своего меню.

— Что? — наконец спросил Гарри.

— Я просто… — Малфой фыркнул так, словно сдерживал себя от того, чтобы что-то сказать. Гарри начал нервничать; он обычно говорил всё, что приходило ему в голову, и в тот же самый момент, когда оно приходило ему в голову, поэтому сейчас Гарри понятия не имел, что может быть настолько серьёзным, что он боялся об этом спросить.

Гарри отложил меню на стол.

— Просто спроси.

Малфой слегка наклонился вперёд.

— Только не смейся, потому что я правда не знаю. У маглов в стейкхаусах есть вино?

Гарри попытался подавить смех, но ему это не удалось.

Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и закрылся меню.

— Я так и знал, что ты будешь надо мной смеяться, — он звучал действительно обиженно.

— Нет, прости. Просто ты так на меня смотрел, и я подумал, что это что-то серьёзное.

— Ну, я знал, что ты просто посмеёшься надо мной, а таких вещей я не знаю, Поттер!

— Эй… ладно, извини. Я больше не буду смеяться над тобой из-за того, чего ты не знаешь. Обещаю, — Гарри отодвинул меню Малфоя в сторону, чтобы видеть его лицо. Его щёки раскраснелись, и он выглядел искренне смущённым, отчего Гарри почувствовал себя ещё хуже. — Извини. Я же сказал, что всему тебя научу… Я не должен был заставлять тебя чувствовать себя плохо из-за того, что ты чего-то не знаешь, — Малфой, чьё лицо по-прежнему было красным от прилившей крови, кивнул, и Гарри ответил на его вопрос: — Да, у них в стейкхаусах есть вино. Обычно вместе с простым меню приносят ещё и винное, вообще-то. Я не уверен, почему не принесли сейчас.

— Я пытаюсь, знаешь, — сказал Малфой через несколько секунд. Гарри в замешательстве посмотрел на него. — Узнать… о маглах. Мне ведь правда интересно, знаешь. Но… у меня было не так уж много возможностей. Я пытался несколько лет назад. Думал, что, вероятно, мне нужно больше о них узнать, потому что, как ты понимаешь, всё, чему меня учили, было… — он откашлялся. — Так вот, я обменял в Гринготтсе немного денег и попробовал выйти в магловский Лондон.

— И что ты делал?

— Ничего. Я ничего не мог понять. Я бродил по городу несколько часов, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, где нахожусь. И когда я попытался сесть на поезд, который у них ездит под землёй, я не смог разобраться с билетным автоматом и кто-то накричал на меня за то, что я всех задерживаю, потому что этот автомат, я думаю, был единственным работающим. К тому времени уже выстроилась огромная очередь, и все были очень злы. В конце концов я сдался, нашёл какой-то пустой переулок и аппарировал домой, — Драко провёл пальцем по краю меню, стараясь не встречаться с Гарри взглядом.

— Хочешь, я тебе покажу? — спросил Гарри.

— Как пользоваться этим автоматом? — уточнил Малфой, подняв глаза.

— Что угодно, вообще всё.

— Ты мне покажешь? — Гарри ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Малфоя звучал так неуверенно.

— Конечно.

— И не будешь издеваться? — он выгнул бровь.

— Не буду. Я не могу обещать, что не засмеюсь, если что-то застигнет меня врасплох, но я не буду смеяться над тобой, хорошо? Обещаю, — заверил его Гарри.

— Хорошо.

— Да? — Гарри улыбнулся. — Будет здорово. Будем каждый день делать хоть что-то, кроме перевода этого проклятого дневника.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Малфой. — Никаких разговоров о работе после семи. Новое правило.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Справедливо.

К их столу подошёл официант.

— Чего желаете, джентльмены?

— У вас есть винная карта? — спросил Гарри.

Официант оглядел их стол.

— Да, конечно, прошу прощения, — он ушёл и скоро вернулся с винной картой в руках. — Я дам вам минутку.

Гарри тут же передал её Малфою — сам он не знал ничего, кроме недорогих столовых вин, которые иногда покупал себе к ужину.

— Ты пьёшь вино? — спросил Малфой.

— Иногда. Я в этом вообще не разбираюсь.

Малфой улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Тогда я сам выберу бутылку. Ты можешь рассказывать мне о маглах, а я могу познакомить тебя с винами.

— Отлично, только не жди, что я что-то из этого запомню. Однажды Гермиона уже пыталась объяснить мне что-то о танинах.

— Раз уж сейчас ты справляешься с древневейловским и румынским, — со смехом ответил Малфой, — то, думаю, с небольшой информацией о винах точно справишься.

— Никаких разговоров о работе! — отчитал его Гарри.

— Хорошо, — Малфой отложил меню, и как раз в этот момент к ним подошёл официант. После того, как они заказали еду и вино, он снова посмотрел на Гарри. — Итак, твой мальчик-не-игрушка, Бен, — Гарри обречённо простонал. — Как долго вы встречались?

— Шесть месяцев, а что?

— Шесть месяцев? — удивлённо воскликнул Малфой. — И «Пророк» не догадывался об этом до мая?

— Ну, мы старались держаться подальше от посторонних глаз, особенно поначалу. Это просто слишком большая нагрузка на новые отношения, — ответил Гарри, не уверенный, насколько сильно он хотел говорить о своём неудачном опыте.

— И что произошло?

— Почему «Пророк» наконец-то о нас узнал? Или что произошло с отношениями?

— С отношениями.

— А что?

— Просто любопытно. Воспринимай это как желание получше узнать друг друга, Поттер, — улыбка Малфоя выглядела так, будто он пытался сделать её невинной.

— Ладно, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Хорошо, но потом я буду задавать тебе вопросы.

— Отлично. Тогда вопрос за вопрос?

— Я задам два, раз на один уже ответил, — выгнув бровь, заявил он.

Малфой улыбнулся.

— По рукам.

Официант вернулся к ним с вином. Малфой попробовал и одобрил его, и только потом официант наполнил их бокалы.

— Так что произошло?

— Ну, он меня бросил, так что это и положило конец нашим отношениям.

— Кто-то бросил Избранного? — недоумённо спросил Малфой; его брови мгновенно взмыли вверх.

— Перестань, Малфой. Не называй меня так.

— Нет, я просто удивлён. Я просто думал… Не знаю… Просто не могу представить, как кто-то бросает тебя.

Долгую секунду Гарри смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, не издевается ли он.

— Ты правда не думаешь, что меня можно бросить? Ты ненавидел меня ещё пару месяцев назад. Или сколько там это в циклах. Неважно, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Драко закрыл глаза и выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Мерлина ради, да, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Чёрт… прости, — Гарри действительно не хотел свести Малфоя с ума, но его мозг по-прежнему с трудом справлялся с осознанием временной петли. — Ну, вот видишь. Ты из-за меня каждый день с катушек слетаешь.

Малфой открыл глаза и проницательно посмотрел на него.

— Это не настолько веская причина, чтобы кого-то бросить. Ты действительно хочешь сказать, что он порвал с тобой, потому что ты его раздражал?

— Нет. По крайней мере, он так сказал. Но это была моя вина. Я всё время на работе, и, не знаю, он сказал, что если бы я был в нём заинтересован, то проводил бы больше времени дома.

— Он был прав? Ты не был в нём заинтересован?

— Возможно? Тогда я так не думал, и я действительно расстроился. Но через неделю понял, что я по нему даже не скучаю. Я скучал, наверное, по самой _идее_ о нём — о ком-то, кто ждёт дома, с кем можно проводить выходные, но не по _нему_. Так что, скорее всего, он был прав.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он часто задумывался, что любовь просто не для него; ему постоянно так казалось. Он встречал по-настоящему замечательного человека — доброго, весёлого и привлекательного, — а потом всё просто рассеивалось. Когда его одолевало более сентиментальное настроение, он задавался вопросом, не слишком ли он сломлен для любви.

Малфой хмыкнул в ответ и, казалось, глубоко погрузился в размышления.

— Ладно, ты задал мне по меньшей мере десять вопросов. Теперь моя очередь, — сказал Гарри, радуясь возможности поменяться ролями.

— Не десять! Я просто дополнял первый вопрос, на который ты не полностью ответил.

— Ладно, значит, один вопрос и девять дополнительных. Что насчёт тебя?

— Насчёт чего?

— Отношения? У тебя есть или был кто-то особенный? Какая-нибудь почти миссис Малфой?

— Миссис Малфой? — со смехом переспросил тот. — Ты действительно не читаешь «Пророк», да? — Гарри в замешательстве посмотрел на него. — Лет восемь назад они устроили настоящий скандал, когда я разорвал помолвку с Асторией Гринграсс, а потом меня сфотографировали выходящим из гей-клуба.

— О, — это всё, что Гарри смог сказать. Его мозг пытался одновременно обдумать слишком много мыслей.

Малфой просто смотрел на него примерно минуту, наслаждаясь таким удивлением.

— И, отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, не было никого «особенного», хаффлпаффец ты несчастный. Я тоже много работаю.

Гарри прочистил горло, стараясь собраться с мыслями.

— Только работаешь?

Малфой провёл пальцем вверх и вниз по ножке своего бокала.

— Работаю. Люди не хотят всерьёз встречаться с бывшим Пожирателем смерти, знаешь ли…

— Это было столько лет назад… Я думал, все уже прошли через это? — спросил Гарри и вдруг вспомнил, как он сам раздражался, видя, как Малфой расхаживает по Министерству с таким видом, будто никогда ничего не происходило. Казалось, это было так давно.

— Прошли через это? — с губ Малфоя сорвался изумлённый смешок. — Что, чёрт возьми, навело тебя на эту мысль?

— Не знаю. Все в Министерстве, кажется, ладят с тобой, и даже мои друзья говорили, как хорошо ты справляешься со своей работой, и ты просто… В последние несколько лет ты ведёшь себя так, как будто не было никакой войны, так что я просто предположил…

— Ты предположил, — вздохнул Малфой. — Поттер… Люди меня ненавидят. Я работаю больше, чем все остальные из моего отдела, просто чтобы сохранить своё место. Если я хотя бы чихну как-то не так, у меня в отделе — да и у тебя тоже — найдётся немало людей, которые будут в дичайшем восторге оттого, что меня незамедлительно уволят. Так что, да, я действительно чертовски хорошо справляюсь со своей работой, потому что это единственное, что я могу контролировать, и единственный способ защититься от всех этих людей. Я должен работать усерднее и быть лучше, чем все остальные.

Гарри почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо при мысли о том, что до недавнего времени он был одним из этих людей. Он бы приложил все усилия, чтобы Малфоя уволили, если бы тот хоть раз ошибся в расследовании.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Это неважно, они все придурки. Я буду в порядке.

— Нет… Я хочу сказать, мне жаль, что я был одним из них.

Малфой заёрзал на стуле.

— Что ж. Ладно, да, ты был одним из них, но я думаю, что у тебя, вероятно, было больше причин, чем у всех остальных, учитывая наше прошлое. И не то чтобы я сам не подстрекал тебя каждый раз, когда мы пересекались.

— Я заметил, — криво усмехнулся Гарри. — Почему ты это делал?

Малфой ответил не сразу и не сводил с Гарри внимательного взгляда.

— Честно, я не уверен, что знаю. Я просто… Я всегда чувствовал, что рядом с тобой мне нужно защищаться.

— Защищаться? — непонимающе спросил Гарри.

— Ты, конечно, не собирался на меня нападать, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Малфой. — Скорее, это я не могу соответствовать Великому Гарри Поттеру. Рядом с тобой мои недостатки и слабости всегда ощущаются намного более ярко.

— Я не…

— Ты — всё, чем я не являюсь. Ты был героем, когда я был злодеем. Храбрым гриффиндорцем, когда я был напуган до смерти.

Гарри лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь быстрее осмыслить всё, что только что услышал.

— Что? — Малфой в ответ выгнул бровь. — Малфой, мы были _детьми._ Мы оба были напуганными до чёртиков детьми, играющими роли, которые заготовили для нас много лет назад, — Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, надеясь, что тот сможет увидеть разочарование и гнев, которые он всё ещё чувствовал из-за того, что его втянули в эту войну. — Я не говорю, что кое-что из того, что ты делал, не было абсолютным дерьмом. Но ты ведь не сам решил быть тем, кем ты был, каким-нибудь прекрасным утром. И я тоже. Нас обоих по-своему готовили к этому. И, поверь мне, у меня до сих пор есть проблемы с этим, даже если ты называешь меня «героем».

— Дело не только в этом, Поттер. Ты успешен и любим, и, игнорируя всё, что я когда-либо тебе говорил, я знаю, что ты действительно хорош в своём деле. И у тебя есть друзья, и, несмотря на Бена, я не могу себе представить, что тебе трудно найти человека для отношений. О тебе заботятся, тебе просто всегда во всём везёт. Ты даже не волновался, когда началась эта чёртова петля, потому что тебе всегда везёт. У тебя прекрасная жизнь, Поттер, — Малфой снова наполнил свой бокал вином из бутылки и сделал большой глоток.

— Ты сейчас шутишь?

Малфой фыркнул, и Гарри смерил его жёстким взглядом.

— Да, у меня есть несколько друзей, и я очень благодарен Уизли, но я… Большую часть времени я всё ещё один. У меня нет настоящей семьи. Никто из тех, кого я знаю, никогда не полюбит меня _по-настоящему,_ несмотря ни на что. Отношения — это полный кавардак: либо люди не хотят иметь дело с тем, что за ними повсюду следует «Пророк», либо это и есть та единственная причина, по которой они хотят со мной встречаться. Найти кого-то, кто хочет быть со _мной,_ на самом деле чертовски трудно. И поэтому я работаю. Работаю и иногда ужинаю у Уизли. У Рона и Гермионы теперь есть дети, и я вижусь с ними не так часто… И если за последние пару месяцев ты этого ещё не заметил, мне тоже не к кому возвращаться домой.

Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло от гнева из-за того, что после стольких проведённых вместе недель Малфой мог всё так неправильно понять.

Малфой фыркнул, и Гарри ощутил, как гнев внутри него становится только сильнее. Так было всегда, не так ли? Никто никогда не видел ни его настоящего, ни реалий его жизни. Все просто считали, что он живёт самой прекрасной жизнью, и от этого он чувствовал себя ещё более одиноким. За исключением небольшого числа друзей из Хогвартса, так было со всеми, с кем он пытался сблизиться, уже будучи взрослым. Гарри понимал, что к этому следовало уже привыкнуть, но каждый раз ему было больно. И теперь, когда эти мысли высказал Малфой, с которым они каждый день проводили столько времени, почему-то стало ещё больнее.

— Кажется, на сегодня хватит, — произнёс Гарри. — Я вдруг так устал. Наверное, я просто пойду домой… У нас всё равно завтра много работы.

— Поттер, постой. Я…

Гарри достал бумажник и, сомневаясь, что у Малфоя есть магловские деньги, бросил на стол несколько купюр. Там было более чем достаточно фунтов, чтобы оплатить весь счёт.

— Увидимся завтра.

Он встал и направился к двери. Глаза его горели. Он не знал, почему это так много для него значило. Никто на самом деле не видел его настоящего, так почему Малфой должен был чем-то отличаться от остальных? Гарри не понимал, почему он ожидал чего-то другого; не понимал, почему он вдруг подумал, что Малфой будет одним из тех немногих, кто потрудится разглядеть Гарри таким, какой он есть, а не поддастся общественному мнению.

Он быстро свернул в переулок за углом ресторана и аппарировал.

Добравшись до своей спальни, Гарри сбросил грязную одежду прямо на пол, зная, что это всё равно не имеет никакого значения — завтра она в любом случае окажется там же, где была с утра. Он забрался под одеяло и провалился в беспокойный сон.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующее утро Гарри протащился через Министерство, всё ещё чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке после вчерашнего вечера.

Он добрался до кабинета Малфоя и постучал в дверь, а не бесцеремонно ворвался внутрь, как обычно.

— Заходи.

Гарри зашёл и сел на один из стульев.

— Ты уже связался с Гермионой?

— Нет, я просто хотел…

— Нам, наверное, пора начинать, — перебил его Гарри. — Похоже, мы наконец-то приближаемся к тому, чтобы получить из дневника реальную информацию.

Малфой замолчал, но кивнул, быстро нацарапал записку и отправил её в полёт. Следующие несколько минут, пока не появилась Гермиона, они просидели в тяжёлой тишине.

— Малфой, я получила твоё сообщение, — сказала она, проходя в кабинет и по обыкновению удивлённо задерживая взгляд на Гарри.

Малфой быстро ввёл её в курс дела, и они занялись утренней рутиной ответов на её вопросы, прежде чем отправиться к Робардсу и повторить ему почти всё то же самое. Гарри обнаружил, что сегодня это раздражает его больше, чем обычно.

В конце концов, пришло время отправиться на место преступления за дневником, и Гарри с облегчением вздохнул, выйдя на улицу. Вместо того, чтобы аппарировать прямо в магазин, он решил пройтись до «Дырявого котла» пешком. Ему нужен был свежий воздух.

Было раннее утро, и Гарри наполнил лёгкие по-прежнему прохладным с ночи воздухом. Он не понимал, почему так расстроился из-за вчерашнего. Ещё пару месяцев назад ему было бы всё равно, что там думает Малфой. Ему было бы всё равно, что Малфой не понимает, что даже спустя столько лет он до сих пор не оправился от потери своих любимых людей. Он не ожидал бы, что тот поймёт, как трудно доверять людям — ведь люди используют его ради славы, статуса или унаследованного состояния.

Он знал, что в большинстве своём жизнь у него не так уж плоха. Она была в целом хороша, но он не мог избавиться от общей неудовлетворённости. Всё было бесконечно лучше, чем в детстве. У него был доступ к деньгам, что позволяло обеспечить безопасность и контроль над собственной жизнью. Была свобода быть взрослым, а не во власти взрослых, которые либо ненавидели его, либо принимали сомнительные решения. И за ним больше не охотились сумасшедший тип и его приспешники; это, безусловно, было главным преимуществом. Но, несмотря на всё это, ему не хватало ещё много чего. Его сердце болело от желания иметь семью и любовь в том понимании, в котором ему не приходилось бы чувствовать себя немного лишним… семью, которая действительно была бы его семьёй.

Он знал, что именно поэтому так много работает. Работа была чем-то, во что он мог погрузиться, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, помимо одиночества и горя.

Гарри потряс головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и вошёл в магазин, направляясь прямо к сундукам. Он уже по опыту знал, что никто не побеспокоит его, даже если он не попытается вести себя естественно: все просто подумают, что он делает то, что должен.

Когда он вернулся в конференц-зал, книги и пергаменты Гермионы уже были разложены по столам и развешаны по стенам. Похоже, Малфой пересказал ей всё, что они успели перевести, вплоть до последнего предложения.

Гарри протянул ей дневник и сел через пару мест от Малфоя, не обратив внимания на его раздражённое фырканье.

Через несколько часов разглядывания букв на пергаментах и в словарях Гарри стало казаться, что его веки превратились в наждачную бумагу.

— Пора сделать перерыв на обед? — предложил Малфой, разминая затёкшую спину и вытянув руки над головой.

— Да. Кстати, может, принесёшь мне что-нибудь из столовой? — спросила Гермиона, оторвавшись от своих переводов. — Бутерброд подойдёт. Или что там у них есть сегодня.

— Панини с курицей и капрезе, — ответил Малфой.

— О, точно. Одно и то же каждый день?

Малфой кивнул.

— Поттер, ты идёшь?

— Нет… думаю, сегодня я поработаю, — Гарри не отрывал глаз от страницы с текстом на древневейловском, которую Гермиона передала ему после того, как расшифровала русалочьи буквы. Он чувствовал на себе долгий взгляд, но в конце концов услышал раздражённое фырканье и хлопок двери.

Несколько минут они с Гермионой работали в тишине.

— Ты в порядке? — вдруг спросила она.

— В полном. Я просто хочу отсюда выбраться, — ответил Гарри, не поднимая взгляда.

— Гарри… Что происходит?

Он посмотрел на неё, увидел на её лице беспокойство и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не знаю… Много всего, наверное. Ну, во-первых, и это самое очевидное, переживать один и тот же день снова и снова — это полное дерьмо, — в ответ на это она слегка улыбнулась. — Но ещё… Не знаю, мы с Малфоем вчера вечером немного повздорили, и я всё ещё расстроен из-за этого.

— Вы оба сегодня какие-то отстранённые, выглядите расстроенными. Не «вцепиться друг другу в глотки»-расстроенными, как обычно. Он всё время поглядывает на тебя, знаешь?

Гарри этого даже не заметил.

— Мы уже редко вцепляемся друг другу в глотки, вообще-то. Мы… Не знаю… Я правда думал, что мы становимся друзьями, — признался он.

— Ты думал? — осторожно спросила Гермиона. — Но оказался неправ?

— Возможно, я не знаю.

— Что случилось?

— Мы вчера ужинали… и он просто… он так неправильно обо мне судит. Он говорил о моей идеальной жизни, о том, как всё легко мне даётся. И мы тогда не ругались, так что он сказал это не просто для того, чтобы меня разозлить. Было ясно, что именно так он меня и видит… И это заставило меня понять, что он такой же, как и все остальные. Что он меня совсем не знает.

Гермиона на мгновение задержала на нём взгляд.

— И тебя волнует, что он думает.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он знал, что не должен переживать по этому поводу, но всё же…

— Гарри, я думаю, тебе надо с ним поговорить. Знаю, я не помню ни один из предыдущих циклов, поэтому я основываюсь только на том, что вижу сегодня, но он, кажется, искренне расстроен и обеспокоен тем, что расстроен ты.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Мы можем просто вернуться к переводу?

Гермиона ещё немного посверлила его взглядом, а затем кивнула, возвращаясь к своим бумагам.

Гарри пытался сосредоточиться, но его мысли всё время возвращались к Малфою. Хотел бы он иметь возможность просто избавиться от этого чувства.

За эти годы Малфой, конечно, говорил ему вещи и похуже. И Гарри понимал, что после стольких публикаций в «Пророке» и чрезмерно фамильярных писем от поклонниц, где они обращались к нему так, будто уже всё о нём знали, он стал особенно чувствительным. Но в этом-то всё и дело. Он думал, что уж Малфой точно сквозь созданное обществом представление о Гарри Поттере увидит _его_. Вздохнув, он снова обмакнул перо в чернила и принялся за работу. Всего этого становилось слишком много. Повторений, циклов, бесконечных переводов.

Через несколько минут вернулся Малфой, держа в руках два контейнера с бутербродами, и поставил по одному перед Гарри и Гермионой.

— Ох… эм, спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, вскинув голову, и увидел, что Малфой пристально смотрит на него.

— Это самое худшее из всего, что мне доводилось читать, — пожаловался Малфой. — Если он не описывает в подробностях места, куда едет, то просто жалуется на одиночество и на то, что его жизнь сложилась не так, как он хотел, — он с грохотом отложил на стол один из словарей. — Всё равно что читать личный дневник маленькой хаффлпаффки.

— А что, если это всё имеет отношение к делу? — задумчиво предположила Гермиона.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри.

— Итак, что мы уже знаем: он искал Камень Времени; он знает, что этот камень позволит ему пережить короткий промежуток времени, и думает, что если найдёт его, то сможет как-то изменить, чтобы камень перенёс его ещё дальше в прошлое. Мы также знаем, что он был крайне недоволен своей жизнью — он был настолько сосредоточен на академической работе, преподавании и исследованиях по всему миру, что нигде не пустил корни. И, насколько я могу судить, у него даже не было никаких дружеских связей, не говоря уже о романтических, — Гарри кивнул. Это соответствовало тому, что ему несколько раз рассказывала миссис Харрис. Блайт даже не знал, что у него была семья. — А вдруг это он и пытался сделать? Пытался изменить свою жизнь из-за всего этого.

— Значит, мы застряли в грёбаной временной петле, потому что этому Блайту было одиноко, — подытожил Малфой и со стоном уронил голову на стол.

Гарри подумал, каким же несчастным был Блайт, если потратил годы на поиски этого камня. Он, конечно, понимал его неудовлетворённость и одиночество, но не мог представить себе, что сам настолько отчается, что захочет заново всё переиграть. Он вспомнил свои юношеские годы и содрогнулся при мысли о том, что ему пришлось бы снова проходить через весь этот ужас. Гермиона окинула его взглядом.

— Ну, надеюсь, он скоро найдёт камень и расскажет нам что-нибудь полезное, — сказал он, снова склоняясь над пергаментом, с которым работал.

Они выработали довольно хорошую систему: Гермиона расшифровывала три страницы дневника, а затем они втроём работали над переводом этих страниц и складывали вместе готовый текст. К сожалению, пусть даже Малфой и Гарри, к огромному удивлению Гермионы, стали переводить быстрее и почти соответствовали по скорости ей, язык в дневнике был настолько архаичным и иногда неправильным, что за день общими усилиями у них получалось закончить максимум шесть страниц.

Некоторое время спустя Малфой взглянул на свои часы.

— Уже семь. Думаю, пора заканчивать.

Гарри потянулся и потёр ладонями глаза.

— Ладно, кто-нибудь из вас должен прочитать то, что я уже перевела, чтобы завтра нам не пришлось заново работать над этой страницей, — Гермиона передала пергамент Малфою, тот внимательно просмотрел его и, кивнув, вернул ей.

Гарри не спеша собрал книги и бумаги Гермионы. Он несколько раз пытался убедить её в том, что они могут оставить всё в конференц-зале, так как наутро это всё исчезнет, но она настаивала, что нельзя взять и оставить за собой такой бардак.

Гарри видел, как Малфой с минуту топтался у двери, но в конце концов ушёл. Он тяжело вздохнул. Он просто не мог провести с ним сегодняшний вечер.

— Доброй ночи, Гермиона, — попрощался он и направился к лифтам.

Он подумал о том, чтобы по дороге домой захватить еду на вынос, но чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для этого. Ему всё равно не обязательно наполнять желудок едой, ведь завтра он проснётся в том же состоянии, в каком просыпался всегда. Он даже не брился с тех пор, как началась петля, и только к вечеру у него на лице появлялась лёгкая щетина.

В Министерстве в это время уже почти никого не было, поэтому в лифте и по дороге через Атриум он ни с кем не пересёкся.

Гарри перенёсся по каминной сети прямо домой и испустил долгий вздох, когда снял ботинки и бросил свою мантию на стул. Он плюхнулся на диван, чувствуя себя более одиноким, чем за всё долгое время с тех пор, как началась эта петля. Поначалу он был слишком увлечён всем этим испытанием, чтобы беспокоиться о чём-то ещё, но со временем понял, как сильно ему нравится общество Малфоя. Теперь, думая об этом, он чувствовал себя таким дураком за то, что позволил Малфою заполнить этот пробел в своей жизни. Он напомнил себе, что у него есть работа и ему просто нужно сосредоточиться на ней. Этого достаточно.

Он потёр лицо и схватил пульт от телевизора. Там показывали какую-то викторину, а когда она закончилась, Гарри переключал каналы до тех пор, пока не нашёл документальный фильм об океане, и позволил себе не думать ни о работе, ни о проклятой петле, ни обо всём том, что его беспокоило.

В тот же момент, когда диктор начал рассказывать о поведении китов при охоте, снизу донёсся стук в дверь. Гарри потребовалась целая минута, чтобы понять, что это был за звук, потому что большинство его гостей приходили через камин.

Он спустился вниз и открыл дверь. По другую её сторону стоял Малфой, держа в руке коробку с пиццей.

— Можно мне войти?

После секундного колебания Гарри отступил назад, придерживая дверь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я принёс пепперони. Парень в пиццерии сказал, что многие её любят. Мне даже удалось правильно посчитать магловские деньги, — сообщил Малфой, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на кухню.

— Малфой… Ты что делаешь?

— Я купил тебе ужин, потому что я абсолютно точно уверен, что ты сам об этом даже не задумался. И… я пришёл извиниться, — ответил тот, повернувшись к нему.

— Всё… всё нормально…

— Нет, слушай, я… Я сожалею о том, что сказал. Я знаю, что твоя жизнь не идеальна.

— Всё нормально…

— Нет, я знаю, как сильно тебя расстраивает то, что люди думают, будто знают тебя и то, как ты живёшь. И то, что я сказал… это… ну… наверное, пережитки прошлого? Это было нечестно.

Малфой выглядел искренне огорчённым, и Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что верит ему.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. Он всё ещё чувствовал необходимость защитить себя, но вместе с этим ощутил, как к нему возвращается надежда.

— Ты поужинал? — Гарри покачал головой, и Малфой слегка улыбнулся. — Я так и знал. Давай. Тебе станет лучше, если ты поешь, — Малфой стал спускаться по лестнице, и Гарри последовал за ним. — Ты знал, что маглы кладут в пиццу ананасы и острый перец? — непринуждённо спросил тот, направляясь прямо к шкафчику и вытаскивая оттуда пару тарелок.

— Я не уверен, что кто-то ест их сразу в одной пицце, — ответил Гарри.

— Тот тип передо мной заказал всё вместе! Ананасы, халапеньо и фета! Всё в одной пицце, — шокированным голосом воскликнул Малфой, протягивая Гарри тарелку и выкладывая кусочек на свою.

С губ Гарри сорвался смешок.

— Ладно, звучит ужасно.

Малфой выразительно кивнул, усаживаясь за стол и принимаясь за еду.

Гарри сидел и ел свою пиццу, пока Малфой потчевал его рассказами о том, как он в одиночестве отправился в магловский Лондон. Гарри почувствовал, что расслабляется, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Так он расслаблялся только на воскресных ужинах в Норе или в рождественское утро вместе с Тедди, это ощущение приходило к нему только тогда, когда он чувствовал себя дома.

***

— Отлично, я наконец-то закончил эту страницу, — Гарри протянул Гермионе пергамент с переводом. Она встала, прикрепила его на стену рядом со своим и пробежалась по нему глазами. Гарри потянулся. — Я пойду за чаем. Кому-нибудь что-нибудь принести?

— Постой! Кажется… смотрите! — Малфой подскочил с места, размахивая собственным листом пергамента. — Тут объясняется, как должен работать камень.

Гарри и Гермиона склонились над страницей. На ней чётко излагалось то, что Блайт выяснил, изучив древние тексты скандинавских волшебников, живших более тысячи лет назад.

Похоже, этот камень использовался в деревенских ритуалах в дни равноденствий. В конце дня, перед закатом, жители деревни собирались вместе, один человек дотрагивался до камня, и это продлевало их праздник. Судя по записям Блайта, камень работал только в дни равноденствий и давал людям, попавшим под воздействие заклинания, только один дополнительный день. Там не говорилось ничего о временной петле. Казалось, люди просто проживали день равноденствия ещё раз, а затем продолжали свою обычную жизнь. Они называли повторяющийся день «вторым солнцем», и он длился от восхода до заката, что означало, что в день зимнего солнцестояния «второе солнце» было намного короче, чем в день летнего, а весной и осенью они были равны по продолжительности.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Равноденствие было на прошлой неделе.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано с тем, каким образом он изменил камень? — спросил Гарри.

Гермиона на минуту погрузилась в свои мысли.

— Не знаю. У нас по-прежнему недостаточно информации.

Малфой испустил долгий разочарованный вздох, а Гарри взглянул на часы. Было без четверти семь вечера. Он ужасно устал. В основном ему помогали несколько часов отдыха в конце дня. Они ходили ужинать, иногда — в кино, хотя список фильмов, которые они хотели посмотреть, заканчивался довольно быстро, потому что каждый день показывали одно и то же. Но даже с такими перерывами в монотонной работе, Гарри чувствовал, что его терпение уже на исходе.

— Малфой, давай просто несколько раз прочитаем это всё, чтобы ничего не забыть, и закончим?

Малфой кивнул. Он всё ещё выглядел расстроенным.

— Сколько вы уже так? — спросила Гермиона. — Да, утром вы говорили, что это совсем не первый цикл, но вы знаете, сколько их было всего?

— Я совершенно сбился со счёта, — ответил Гарри.

— Прошло, может быть, месяца два… Кто знает, — добавил Малфой.

— Два месяца? Это ужасно.

— Точно, — отозвался Малфой. Гарри помог Гермионе собрать книги и бумаги, давным-давно отказавшись от ежедневных уговоров оставить всё это на месте. — Чем думаешь заняться сегодня?

— Хочешь просто побродить по городу, пока не найдём что-нибудь новенькое? У меня уже все варианты закончились.

— Конечно.

— Хорошего вечера, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, когда они вышли из конференц-зала.

Он знал, что она, вероятно, как-то странно смотрит на них — она делала так каждый раз, пока они строили планы на ужин. Они дошли до кабинки Гарри и оставили там свои мантии, чтобы не выделяться в магловском Лондоне. Гарри уже пытался убедить Малфоя каждый вечер выбрасывать их в мусорный бак, поскольку это всё равно не будет иметь никакого значения, но Малфой сказал, что у него грудь сжимается от одной только мысли о том, чтобы выбросить свою дизайнерскую мантию.

Они добрались до лифта и Малфой нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Как думаешь, Блайт сам когда-нибудь попадал в петлю? — спросил Гарри. Лифт оповестил о своём прибытии звуковым сигналом, и они вошли внутрь.

— Ну, тогда он знал, как из неё выбраться, не так ли? На самом деле, тот факт, что он умер спустя годы с того времени, которым датирован дневник, вероятно, является хорошим знаком — он всё-таки не застрял в петле навечно, хоть и наложил на камень какое-то проклятое заклинание.

— Наверное.

— Довольно. Ты знаешь правила, никаких разговоров о работе после семи, — сказал Малфой, когда они вышли из лифта в Атриуме. Гарри вздохнул. С каждым новым циклом уверенность в том, что Гермиона точно сможет вытащить их из этой передряги, рушилась всё быстрее. — Тебе нельзя впадать в депрессию, Поттер. Это ты тут у нас оптимист, полностью убеждённый в том, что всё будет хорошо. Ты не можешь взять и сломаться прямо сейчас. Я держусь только за тебя, ясно? — заявил Малфой, взглянув на него.

Гарри видел, как напряглось чужое лицо. Ему вдруг стало интересно, как часто они оба притворяются, пытаясь создать видимость, что всё в порядке.

Они переместились по каминной сети в «Дырявый котёл», а оттуда вышли в магловский Лондон.

— Хорошо, никаких разговоров о работе. Давай поищем новый ресторан. Знаешь, если нам вдруг надоест наша работа, мы можем сделать вторую карьеру в качестве ресторанных критиков. В «Пророке» есть такая рубрика?

Малфой улыбнулся, явно обрадовавшись смене темы. Они могли просто вернуться к этому — сосредоточиться на всём, кроме той тревожной ситуации, в которой оказались.

— Они иногда обозревают новые рестораны высшего класса, — ответил Малфой.— Обычно это просто часть чьей-то колонки. А у маглов есть критики?

— Да, у них в газетах есть целые разделы о еде и культуре.

— Наверное, в этом есть смысл. У них намного больше ресторанов, чем у нас.

Гарри согласно хмыкнул. Они прошли мимо нескольких пабов, ресторанов стандартной кухни и фалафельных забегаловок. Он хотел найти что-то совершенно другое. Ужин был единственной частью дня, в которой были реальные различия, моменты искреннего удивления и отсутствие повторения. Они несколько раз свернули за угол, уходя всё дальше от «Дырявого котла».

— Как насчёт этого? — спросил Малфой, вглядываясь в меню сбоку от двери какого-то кафе. — Нет, забудь, я ничего тут не хочу.

И они продолжили идти по улице, непринуждённо беседуя.

Гарри, как часто бывало в последнее время, был поражён тем, как комфортно он проводил время с Малфоем. Как искренне наслаждался его обществом. Сначала Гарри пытался убедить себя, что это происходит только потому, что Малфой застрял в петле вместе с ним, а выбор собеседников, которые не станут повторять одно и то же из раза в раз, был весьма ограничен. Он несколько раз пытался пообедать с Роном, но разговоры так быстро начали повторяться, что он уже не мог этого выносить. Но по мере того, как проходило всё больше циклов, Гарри стал сомневаться, что это была единственная причина, по которой он наслаждался обществом Малфоя. С таким же успехом они могли бы беспрестанно вцепляться друг другу в глотки. Если бы ещё несколько месяцев назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он окажется в таком затруднительном положении, он бы с полной уверенностью ожидал того, что они будут готовы в любой момент проклясть друг друга. Но теперь он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что вместо этого с нетерпением ждёт наступления вечера.

— Это что за кухня? — спросил Малфой, разглядывая меню другого ресторанчика, а затем посмотрел на Гарри. — Эфиопская?

— Я ни разу не пробовал, — ответил он.

— Ну, кажется, лучше мы не найдём, — заключил Малфой и потянул дверь на себя, придерживая её открытой для Гарри.

Через несколько минут они устроились на низких сиденьях за невысоким столиком с чем-то вроде плоскодонной корзины вместо обычной столешницы.

Изучив меню, они заказали готовый набор, который включал в себя смесь различных блюд на двух человек.

— Не хочешь завтра посмотреть ещё какой-нибудь фильм? — спросил Малфой.

— Думаю, в кинотеатрах уже не осталось ничего, что действительно можно было бы посмотреть.

— А эти… штуки из магазина… Не помню, как они называются… Мы ещё на них «Мстителей» смотрели.

— Диски. Да, наверное, можно и так сделать. Я не уверен, что у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до магазина, взять что-то напрокат, купить еду на вынос и посмотреть целый фильм. У нас всего примерно два часа и двадцать минут. Я не особо хочу повторения истории с «Прометеем», хотя, по крайней мере, диск можно взять снова и просто перемотать к тому моменту, где остановились в прошлый раз.

— Точно, — засмеялся Малфой.

Они думали, что у них будет достаточно времени, чтобы сходить в кино на «Прометея», поскольку он начинался в четверть восьмого, но они не учли рекламу. Петля перезапустилась за двадцать минут до конца фильма. Гарри в голову пришла блестящая мысль: досмотреть его на следующий день, но потом он понял, что ничего не получится. Они даже пытались найти другие кинотеатры, но там сеансы были либо рано утром, либо ещё позже вечером. В общем, им не было суждено узнать, чем всё закончилось, пока они не найдут выход из петли.

К ним подошёл официант и поставил поверх корзины большой поднос с едой.

— Вы когда-нибудь пробовали эфиопскую кухню? — спросил он, и оба мужчины покачали головами. — Это инджера. Вы отрываете маленький кусочек и используете его, чтобы захватить еду, — официант продемонстрировал им, как набрать пряную чечевицу с помощью хлеба. — Если будете почаще сюда приходить, то наловчитесь и у вас будет лучше получаться, — он ловко скатал кусок хлеба с чечевицей, используя только одну руку. Гарри был уверен, что он, скорее всего, никогда так не сможет. — В Эфиопии существует традиция: когда кто-то даёт вам еду, вы должны её съесть, — официант приблизил свёрнутый в трубочку кусок инджеры к лицу Гарри. Чувствуя себя невероятно неловко, тот наклонился вперёд и обхватил хлеб губами, явственно ощущая, как краска заливает его лицо. — Хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и начал жевать. Блюдо было острым и немного напоминало индийскую еду, но вкус всё же отличался. Малфой широко улыбался, словно пытался сдержать смех.

— Приятного аппетита, — с улыбкой пожелал официант и оставил их одних.

Малфой в ту же секунду тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну как тебе?

— О, отвали, — Гарри отломил ещё кусок хлеба, неряшливо завернул в него несколько овощей и потянулся к Малфою. — Традиция.

Малфой со смехом наклонился, чтобы откусить кусочек. Поскольку Гарри не смог свернуть хлеб так же аккуратно, как это сделал официант, губы Малфоя на мгновение коснулись подушечки его пальца. Гарри подавил мелкую дрожь и почувствовал, как его лицо слегка покраснело.

Малфой улыбнулся и выгнул бровь.

Гарри тихо кашлянул и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы отломить ещё кусочек хлеба. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки. То, что теперь они были друзьями и вместе застряли во временной петле, вовсе не означало, что у Гарри должны были начать развиваться чувства к этому человеку. И то, что Малфой совершенно случайно оказался геем и был довольно привлекательным, тоже ничего не значило. Или то, что он находил милыми разные маленькие странности: например, как он проводил рукой по волосам, когда был расстроен, заставляя их торчать в разные стороны; или как закусывал уголок губы, когда слишком задумывался; или как теребил в руках перо, когда работал над особенно трудным переводом… Гарри снова откашлялся и слегка покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать эти смущающие мысли.

— Так какие фильмы ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил он.

— Мне понравились, как ты их назвал, экшены? И та забавная история про пару тоже была ничего, — ответил Малфой.

— Это была романтическая комедия, — Гарри сосредоточил всё своё внимание на кусочке курицы, стараясь не смотреть, как Малфой облизывает пальцы.

Малфой кивнул.

— А как ещё маглы развлекаются?

— В понедельник вечером? — рассмеялся Гарри. — Думаю, набор мероприятий, которые проводятся в промежутке между семью часами вечера и закатом, немного ограничен.

— Должно же быть хоть что-то, Поттер. Маглы постоянно ходят туда-сюда. Не могут же они все ужинать не дома, правда? — раздражённо спросил Малфой.

— Они могут идти домой с работы! Не знаю, чем они ещё занимаются. Музеи и туристические достопримечательности к вечеру закрываются. Я думаю, мы всегда сможем взять выходной, если ты захочешь заняться чем-нибудь ещё.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не знаю.

Гарри кивнул. Хотя они и нуждались в тех нескольких выходных, он болезненно осознавал, что каждый день, который они не тратили на перевод дневника, был ещё одним днём в цикле. Он решительно отбросил мысль о том, что в дневнике может не оказаться нужного им ответа. Никак нельзя узнать, движутся ли они к тупику, пока они в него не упрутся.

Настроение немного испортилось; они продолжили пробовать разные блюда и вернулись к непринуждённому разговору о том, какие фильмы Малфой, возможно, захочет посмотреть.

После ужина они вышли из ресторана на свежий вечерний воздух.

— Ты ведь недалеко отсюда живёшь, да? Хочешь прогуляться? — предложил Малфой.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, не торопясь оказаться дома.

По дороге к площади Гриммо они завели разговор о своих прошлых делах и делились друг с другом историями о самых нелепых ситуациях. Гарри поймал себя на том, что чаще, чем обычно, украдкой поглядывает на собеседника, подмечая, как сверкают его глаза, когда он говорит о чём-то, что кажется ему забавным; как чуть приподнимаются уголки его губ, когда он саркастичен или рассказывает особенно смешную историю; как он хмурится, когда пытается придумать, как объяснить что-то о ликвидации проклятий так, чтобы Гарри понял.

— Не хочешь зайти выпить? — спросил Гарри, когда они подошли к дому.

— Конечно.

Гарри скинул обувь у входной двери и направился на кухню. Он подошёл к шкафу у дальней стены, вытащил оттуда бутылку огневиски и два стакана и, щедро плеснув в оба, протянул один из них Малфою, который небрежно вскинул руку для тоста.

Гарри чокнулся своим стаканом о его и сделал большой глоток. Они оба по-прежнему стояли возле шкафа, не произнося ни слова, и Гарри почувствовал себя неловко. Наверное, им следовало бы сесть на диван, но он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он провёл с Малфоем уже достаточно времени, так что не должен был чувствовать себя так странно, но воздух в комнате словно потяжелел.

Гарри сделал ещё один глоток, а затем поднял глаза и увидел, что Малфой неотрывно смотрит на него. Внезапно он ощутил, как ему на щёку легла чужая рука, а затем Малфой наклонился и прижался губами к его…

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на своей палочке. Вздрогнув, он сел и снова упал на кровать. Чёртова петля решила перезапуститься именно в этот момент! Он громко застонал, закрыв лицо руками.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри собрался и отправился на работу, словно в тумане. В голове кружился бесконечный поток мыслей.

Драко его поцеловал. Он его поцеловал, и Гарри даже не успел поцеловать его в ответ, потому что петля перезапустилась. Ему было интересно, пожалел ли Драко об этом, когда наступило утро. Будет ли он притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Будет ли он вести себя странно. Будет ли им неловко.

Гарри мог бы просто войти в кабинет и притвориться, что всё нормально, и тогда всё пройдёт само собой — между ними ничего не изменится. Но он не хотел, чтобы всё было по-прежнему. Гарри солгал бы, если бы сказал, что его мысли не витали в этом направлении уже давно.

Но мысль о том, что это может каким-то образом разрушить то, что у них уже установилось, приводила его в ужас. Дружба, которую они так старательно строили в течение последних месяцев, значила для него слишком много. Гарри понимал, что, даже если петля разорвётся прямо здесь и сейчас, он будет опустошён, если они никогда больше не пойдут ужинать, не посмотрят ещё один ужасный фильм, не побродят бесцельно по улицам Лондона, разговаривая о всякой чепухе. Среди всей этой неразберихи Драко как-то незаметно стал для него важен.

Он шёл по коридорам второго уровня Министерства, подрагивая от нервного возбуждения. Он не был готов принять какое-то решение, но также понимал, что если просто войдёт и сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, то это тоже будет своего рода решением. Возможно, это единственный шанс.

Уже оказавшись у кабинета Драко, он всё ещё не знал, что ему делать. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь. Драко сидел за своим столом; он выглядел напряжённым — так, словно ему было очень неловко.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, заходя внутрь. Драко кивнул и лишь на секунду взглянул на него, а затем его глаза забегали по всему помещению, фокусируясь на чём угодно, кроме Гарри. Даже воздух потяжелел. — Ты… ээ… ты уже связался с Гермионой? — спросил он, гадая, сколько времени у них осталось до её прихода.

Драко откашлялся.

— Нет, я… э-э… нет. Я могу сделать это сейчас, — он потянулся к бумагам на своём столе, чтобы найти там чистый листочек.

— Постой, — Гарри обошёл вкруг стола и только потом понял, что уже принял решение.

Драко посмотрел на него; он выглядел таким уязвимым. Гарри осторожно протянул руку и нежно коснулся щеки Драко, а потом обхватил ладонью его шею, наклонился к нему и крепко поцеловал. Сердце в груди затрепетало оттого, насколько это было правильно.

Не прошло и секунды, как Драко потянул его вниз, и Гарри, не прерывая поцелуя, сел ему на колени.

Это было и прекрасно, и неуклюже, и сладко, и отчаянно. Это было всем. Внутри Гарри поднялась волна желания и потребности, когда он провёл руками по плечам и груди Драко, чувствуя под пальцами крепкие мышцы. Он заставил себя не беспокоиться о том, что всё это значит, и углубил поцелуй, слегка подавшись бёдрами вперёд: его член уже затвердел и жаждал трения, давления. Руки ласкали, хватали и тянули. Драко громко застонал, когда Гарри потёрся о его промежность.

Гарри слегка откинулся назад, прерывая поцелуй, и посмотрел на Драко: его губы покраснели и распухли, волосы слегка растрепались и теперь торчали в стороны там, где совсем недавно были руки Гарри, мантия сбилась набок, а глаза блестели. Он весь превратился в прекрасный беспорядок, и Гарри ничего так сильно не хотел, как ещё больше испортить его вечно безупречный внешний вид. Драко, мягко улыбнувшись, провёл большим пальцем по его губам.

Гарри снова наклонился и накрыл его губы своими, а руки его потянулись к застёжкам на чужой мантии.

Драко пробежался руками по его волосам и провёл вниз по спине, когда тот наконец нашёл первую застёжку. Он ухватился за обе стороны и потянул, но крошечный замочек лишь выскользнул из его пальцев.

Тихо фыркнув прямо в губы Драко, он снова сжал застёжку, на этот раз сильнее, но не успел полностью расстегнуть её, как его пальцы снова соскользнули. Да кто придумал эту чёртову штуку? Гарри чувствовал, как растёт внутри раздражение, пока он возился только с первой — и в конце концов он так сосредоточился на том, чтобы расстегнуть её, что даже перестал целовать Драко.

И как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри уже собирался приложить грубую силу, чтобы просто сорвать эту ужасную мантию, он почувствовал, как Драко хрипло рассмеялся ему в рот.

— Просто… перестань. Порвёшь же, — Драко отстранился, криво улыбнулся и ловко расстегнул мантию.

— Ты и твои чёртовы шикарные мантии, — пробормотал Гарри, откинувшись назад, и, пользуясь возможностью, принялся расстёгивать свою, _нормально_ сшитую одежду.

— Но я нравлюсь тебе в своих шикарных мантиях, — Драко ухмыльнулся и распахнул полы мантии, являя скрытые под ней белую рубашку и облегающие брюки. Гарри, даже если бы захотел что-то на это ответить, всё равно бы не смог, и поэтому только провёл руками по груди Драко, наблюдая за тем, как вздрагивают мышцы от одного лишь лёгкого прикосновения сквозь рубашку — словно дразня и намекая, какое великолепное тело спрятано под всей этой одеждой.

Его руки двинулись дальше и замерли на поясе.

— Можно?

Драко кивнул, его дыхание слегка сбилось.

Гарри сумел расстегнуть брюки и освободить из чёрного белья набухший член. На какое-то мгновение он задумался, не встать ли им, чтобы раздеть Драко полностью, но потом у него появилась идея получше. Гарри медленно сполз на пол и опустился на колени. У Драко снова перехватило дыхание, и Гарри провёл ладонями вверх и вниз по его бёдрам.

— Так хорошо? — спросил он глубоким, охрипшим голосом.

Драко снова кивнул — на этот раз слишком быстро и резко — и схватился за подлокотники стула.

Гарри наклонился и сделал глубокий вдох; от него приятно пахло каким-то дорогим мылом. Гарри прижался лёгким поцелуем к головке напряжённого члена, вырвав из Драко низкий стон, а затем посмотрел наверх, увидел, как его лицо раскраснелось, а глаза прикрылись от удовольствия, и лизнул головку, собирая с неё выступившую капельку предэякулята.

— Ох, чёрт! — громко простонал Драко.

Гарри коротко взглянул на него, улыбнулся и ещё немного наклонился вперёд, а затем вобрал в рот его член до самого основания, снова отстранился и всё повторил, вращая языком, посасывая, чередуя жёсткие и нежные, быстрые и медленные движения, доводя Драко до исступления. С каждым движением стул под ними скрипел всё сильнее, а с губ Драко слетали всё более и более отчаянные звуки.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и замедлился ровно настолько, чтобы удержать Драко на самом краю. Тот начал дышать тяжелее, его руки на мгновение вцепились в волосы Гарри, а потом Гарри услышал, как он беспорядочно впивается пальцами то в подлокотники, то в крышку стола. Он почти непрерывно стонал, его било мелкой дрожью, что-то (скорее всего, со стола) с грохотом упало на пол, но Гарри не сбился со своего темпа.

_Стук-стук-стук!_

Гарри, испуганный внезапным звуком, почти отскочил назад.

— Дерьмо, — шёпотом выругался Драко. — Одну минуту! — он жестом велел Гарри спрятаться под стол, а сам быстро застегнул брюки и мантию.

Гарри фыркнул и заполз под большой деревянный стол, прислонившись спиной к закрытой задней части и подтянув колени к груди. Его собственный член был наполовину твёрд и теперь неприятно сдавливался джинсами.

Драко пододвинулся к столу, его колени втиснулись в и без того тесное пространство по обе стороны от Гарри.

— Входите.

— У вас всё в порядке, мистер Малфой? — спросил женский голос.

— Конечно, а почему вы спрашиваете? — мягко поинтересовался он.

— Я услышала из вашего кабинета странные звуки. Было похоже на драку.

Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо мгновенно вспыхнуло от осознания того, что их кто-то услышал. И не просто кто-то, а их коллега.

— Вы, должно быть, ошиблись. Я только отвечал на некоторые записки, прежде чем отправиться на место преступления. И, как видите, здесь нет никакой «драки».

— Хорошо. Ну, раз уж я к вам зашла, вы не выпишете пожертвование в детский благотворительный фонд? Я заметила, что в регистрационном листе нет вашего имени, а это очень важно, каждый делает всё, что в его силах. Я уверена, вы просто забыли, я так и сказала Карлу… он сказал, что вы, вероятно, не станете участвовать, но я сказала… Я сказала ему, чтобы он не судил других людей так поспешно! Я знаю…

Гарри подавил вздох. Чем дольше она говорила, тем сильнее испарялось его возбуждение.

— Да, Эдна, — наконец-то прервал её Драко. — Конечно, я собирался принять участие. Я просто не успел записаться, — вздохнул он.

— Вот, я так и знала. Я говорила Карлу…

— Я могу ещё чем-то помочь? Мне действительно нужно вернуться к делам.

— Ох, конечно. Не буду задерживать!

Мгновение спустя дверь кабинета захлопнулась, и Драко отодвинулся от стола, чтобы Гарри мог оттуда выползти, и поднялся на ноги.

— Вот тебе и секс на работе, — со смехом сказал Гарри, вставая и отряхивая мантию.

Драко рассмеялся и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Точно. Если бы существовал убийца настроения, то им была бы Эдна. В любом случае, нам, вероятно, следует вернуться к работе… Нас ждут важные тексты для перевода и всё такое, — Драко выглядел не слишком воодушевлённым своим собственным предложением, но тем не менее начал аккуратно разглаживать образовавшиеся на одежде складочки.

Гарри вздохнул, разрываясь между смущением от мысли о том, что их застукают на рабочем месте, и абсолютным желанием продолжить начатое.

— Наверное.

— Просто подожди до вечера, — заверил Драко, обняв его обеими руками и наклонившись к нему для ещё одного нежного поцелуя.

— Полагаю, я могу и подождать, — Гарри улыбнулся ему в губы. — Но, чтобы ты знал, я не очень терпелив.

Драко тихо рассмеялся и вернулся на свой стул.

— Правда? Так и не скажешь.

Он нацарапал записку на листочке пергамента и взмахом волшебной палочки отправил её лететь к Гермионе.

Гарри застегнул свою мантию и плюхнулся на стул. Им предстоял долгий день работы над переводом; нервное возбуждение и волнение уже овладели его мозгом. Следующие несколько минут они просидели в напряжённом молчании, украдкой поглядывая друг на друга и обмениваясь улыбками. И Гарри старался не позволять своему мозгу слишком сильно переживать о том, что всё это будет означать в будущем.

— Малфой, я получила твоё сообщение, — сказала Гермиона, войдя в кабинет, и удивлённо посмотрела на Гарри. Он постарался выглядеть как можно более естественно. Гермионе часто удавалось увидеть его насквозь.

Драко пустился в свои обычные объяснения, а потом они ответили на все интересующие Гермиону вопросы. К счастью, она, казалось, была достаточно удивлена таким поворотом событий, чтобы не обратить особого внимания на неспособность Гарри сдерживать лёгкую улыбку.

Они проделали все привычные утренние процедуры: убедили Робардса позволить им поработать над дневником, получили необходимые ресурсы и устроились во втором конференц-зале. Гарри сел рядом с Драко и уже через минуту почувствовал, как нога Драко прижалась к его. Он оглянулся и увидел, как уголки губ Драко немного приподнялись, пока он пытался сосредоточиться на том, что Гермиона говорила о языке атлантических русалок. Гарри, вероятно, слышал всё это и раньше, но он стал игнорировать все эти повторяющиеся лекции ещё после первой недели.

Он вложил всю свою энергию в то, чтобы сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, время от времени кивая, но не слыша ни слова из того, что она говорила. Когда она, наконец, закончила и приступила к расшифровке страницы дневника, Гарри подавил вздох облегчения.

— Пойду за чаем, — сказал он, поднимаясь со своего места. В комнате становилось слишком жарко. Ему нужно было немного проветриться и взять себя в руки.

— Я с тобой. Грейнджер, тебе что-нибудь принести? — спросил Драко, тоже вставая и заставляя сердце Гарри биться чуть быстрее.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Гермиона, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от пергамента.

Гарри быстро направился к двери, ощущая присутствие Драко прямо за своей спиной. Они прошли несколько коридоров, пока Гарри не почувствовал, что его потянули в сторону, и не оказался в одном из небольших и редко используемых конференц-залов.

Драко закрыл дверь и впечатал Гарри в неё, прижавшись к нему спереди.

— Я понятия не имею, что Грейнджер только что говорила, — рассмеялся он, а затем наклонился и уверенно накрыл его губы своими. Они целовали и обнимали друг друга, и Гарри совершенно потерял счёт времени, не ощущая абсолютно ничего, кроме губ Драко на своих губах и его тела напротив своего собственного. Наконец, некоторое время спустя Драко отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу Гарри. — Нам пора возвращаться.

Гарри фыркнул от смеха.

— Точно пора?

— Возможно. Но мы сегодня можем закончить немного раньше, — Драко провёл рукой по боку Гарри, заставив его слегка вздрогнуть.

— Ага… давай.

Драко сделал шаг назад, и они оба расправили свои мантии, разглаживая смявшуюся ткань.

Открывая дверь, Драко криво улыбнулся Гарри, и тот глубоко вздохнул. Ему потребовалось задействовать все свои силы, чтобы на обратном пути не затолкать Драко в ближайший пустой кабинет или какую-нибудь кладовку. Он успокаивал себя тем, что ему просто нужно пережить этот день, а потом они проведут вместе весь вечер.

Гарри распахнул дверь конференц-зала, пропустив Драко вперёд, и они снова сели за стол напротив Гермионы. Когда они садились, Гермиона бегло взглянула на него, а Гарри посмотрел на лежащие перед ней пергаменты — она, казалось, закончила одну страницу и уже начала вторую. Она снова оторвалась от работы и окинула его взглядом, на этот раз чуть медленнее.

— Я думала, вы собирались за чаем?

Гарри замер.

— Ох, эм…

— Мы выпили его в комнате отдыха. Мне хотелось ненадолго размять ноги, — ответил за него Драко. — Мы в последнее время слишком много сидим.

Гермиона слегка прищурилась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но потом наконец кивнула и вернулась к работе.

Гарри попытался как можно тише выдохнуть с облегчением, его нога слегка покачивалась под столом. Он почувствовал тёплую ладонь на своём колене, и Драко, приподняв бровь, вопросительно посмотрел на него. Гарри перестал трясти ногой и постарался вести себя нормально. День обещал быть долгим.

Но Драко не убрал свою руку с его колена, и Гарри почувствовал, как его губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке. Они просидели так около часа, пока Гермиона заканчивала расшифровывать страницы. В комнате снова стало жарко, а воздух загустел от напряжения. Оставалось только надеяться, что Гермиона не заметит перемены в атмосфере.

Наконец она оторвалась от бумаг.

— Всё. Три страницы есть. Вы уверены, что сможете это перевести?

Драко вздохнул. Она задавала этот вопрос каждое утро.

— Да, Грейнджер. Мы переводим это уже по меньшей мере пару месяцев.

Она несколько раз моргнула, словно не веря своим ушам.

— Да, хорошо, — она протянула пергаменты через стол.

Отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься от тепла руки Драко, всё ещё лежащей на его ноге, Гарри схватил пергамент, один из справочников по древневейловскому и румынско-английский словарь.

После некоторого колебания Драко всё-таки убрал руку, чтобы тоже взять книги и открыть чернильницу. Но не успел Гарри облегчённо выдохнуть оттого, что теперь хоть на минуту сможет сосредоточиться, как рука Драко вернулась обратно, только легла теперь чуть выше — на бедро. Гарри украдкой взглянул на него и увидел на его лице тень ухмылки. День обещал быть _очень_ долгим.

Они работали так несколько часов, Драко время от времени перемещал руку вверх и вниз по бедру Гарри, но никогда не убирал её надолго. К обеду Гарри уже наполовину возбудился и был готов кричать от отчаяния. Кричать… Или толкнуть Драко на стол и взять его прямо здесь и сейчас.

В обед Гермиона всегда была непредсказуема. Поскольку каждый день они переводили разные страницы, она либо делала перерыв и шла в столовую вместе с ними, либо была слишком поглощена каким-то конкретным вопросом и просто просила принести ей бутерброд, либо уже почти заканчивала с первой страницей и в этом случае тоже шла с ними. Гарри очень надеялся, что на этот раз она сосредоточится на особенно трудном фрагменте текста.

Драко заговорил первым.

— Я собираюсь пойти в столовую. Грейнджер, хочешь, я возьму что-нибудь тебе, пока буду там?

Она подняла голову и заправила за уши несколько непослушных локонов.

— Думаю, я лучше присоединюсь к тебе, если ты не против. Мне нужен перерыв.

Гарри резко выдохнул, когда Драко сжал его ногу — нехотя соглашаясь или, возможно, напоминая ему держать себя в руках. Даже если потом Гермиона всё равно ничего не вспомнит, никто из них не горел особым желанием сообщать ей о последних изменениях их отношений.

Драко наконец убрал ладонь с бедра Гарри, и тот почувствовал себя потерянным от внезапного отсутствия контакта.

Они расправили несколько пергаментов и отправились в столовую. Гарри смутно осознавал, что Гермиона говорит что-то о древневейловском языке, но не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на этом, потому что шёл рядом с Драко и их руки соприкасались через каждые несколько шагов.

Каким-то образом Гарри пережил обед, сидя на дальнем от Драко стуле за другим концом стола — к большому его раздражению. Но ближе к вечеру Драко вернулся к своей игре, больше не довольствуясь только лежащей на бедре Гарри ладонью. Вместо этого он начал нежно массировать бедро, время от времени задевая пальцами его внутреннюю сторону, заставляя Гарри подавлять дрожь. Его рука неуклонно перемещалась всё выше и выше и уже не возвращалась к колену. Гарри не был уверен, сколько ещё сможет вот так выдержать.

Он чувствовал, как его лицо краснеет всё сильнее по мере того, как рука Драко приближается к его промежности.

— Гарри?

Он поднял взгляд на Гермиону.

— Да?

— Я задала тебе вопрос. С тобой всё хорошо? — спросила она, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

— Что?! Да! То есть, да, я в порядке.

Её глаза сузились и метнулись между ним и Драко. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, а на лице появилось выражение, которое появлялось всякий раз, когда она пыталась решить особенно досадную задачу.

— О, боже! — вдруг воскликнула она.

— Что? — в панике спросил Гарри.

— Вы двое! Как я раньше не заметила?

Лицо Гарри вспыхнуло ещё сильнее.

— Что?

Рука Драко застыла у него на бедре.

Внезапно она расхохоталась, а Гарри застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Она всё поняла. Она определённо всё поняла.

— Как долго? — она всё ещё удивлённо смотрела на них.

— О чём ты, Грейнджер? — раздражённо спросил Драко, пытаясь незаметно вернуть руку к себе на колени.

Гермиона вскинула брови и выразительно взглянула на него.

— Знаешь, — громко сказал Гарри, показательно глядя на часы, — уже почти шесть. Нам, наверное, пора заканчивать, — он встал и многозначительно посмотрел на Драко.

— Точно. Увидимся завтра, Грейнджер.

Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Гарри выскочил за дверь, на этот раз не потрудившись помочь ей убраться. Драко вышел следом за ним.

Лифт приехал на второй уровень как раз в тот момент, когда они добрались до него.

Они вошли внутрь вместе с ещё несколькими измученными работниками Министерства, которые оттеснили их к задней стенке. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что Драко не сводит глаз с дверей. Он украдкой взглянул на него и увидел довольное выражение на его лице. На следующем уровне в лифт вошли ещё несколько человек, и Гарри воспользовался этим как предлогом, чтобы скользнуть немного ближе к Драко; их руки нежно соприкоснулись.

Гарри почувствовал, как мизинец Драко обвился вокруг его собственного, и его сердце забилось быстрее. Он на мгновение сжал палец Драко, стараясь скрыть нелепую широкую улыбку, в которой грозили расплыться его губы. Он так сильно влип. Он чувствовал себя подростком — влюблённым, с дурацкими улыбками и бабочками в животе.

Пока они ждали, когда все остальные выйдут из лифта на уровне Атриума, в теле Гарри гудело нетерпение. По извилистой тропинке в статуе они прошли в рекордно короткие сроки.

— Пойдём ко мне? — предложил Драко, наклонившись к уху Гарри, когда они оказались у каминов.

Гарри кивнул и быстро последовал за ним сквозь пламя.

Не успел он выйти из камина дома у Драко, как его прижали к стене, а губы накрыли грубым поцелуем.

— Сегодня, чёрт возьми, был самый длинный день, — пробормотал Драко ему в шею, покрывая её поцелуями, и быстро расправился с мантиями, отбросив их куда-то в сторону дивана.

Гарри подталкивал его к дивану, пока Драко не упёрся в него ногами и сел, откинувшись на спинку. Гарри упал перед ним на колени, полный решимости закончить то, что пытался начать этим утром, всё ещё желая попробовать Драко на вкус. Тот смотрел на него сквозь тяжёлые веки, пока Гарри расстёгивал ширинку на брюках, вытаскивал уже наполовину твёрдый член и нежно поглаживал его, пока он полностью не встал.

Он наклонился и медленно провёл языком от основания до головки, сорвав с губ Драко стон. Затем он медленно взял головку в рот и стал опускаться ниже, дразня языком набухшие венки, пока Драко не начал извиваться под ним. Гарри слегка улыбнулся, а затем одновременно увеличил скорость и интенсивность своих движений.

Драко запрокинул голову и запустил пальцы в его волосы.

Гарри одобрительно простонал и, постепенно приспосабливаясь, взял в рот ещё глубже — настолько, насколько мог. Он почувствовал, как его член, твёрдый и напряжённый, оттягивает грубую ткань джинсов, и решил, что больше не может ждать. Свободной рукой он расстегнул пуговицу и молнию и избавил себя от мешающей одежды.

Вскоре Драко уже бормотал какую-то непонятную чепуху, произнося «Га-арри» через каждые несколько ругательств и слов, которые смутно напоминали похвалу и комплименты. Внезапно он весь напрягся, и Гарри насадился на его член ещё сильнее, принимая его оргазм, и одновременно с этим ускорил движения руки вокруг собственного члена, приближая себя к разрядке. Когда Драко, наконец, заскулил — вероятно, от перевозбуждения, Гарри всё же отстранился и, не сводя взгляда с его глаз, ещё двумя быстрыми рывками довёл себя до оргазма.

Драко схватил Гарри за плечи и потянул наверх, усадил к себе на колени и нежно поцеловал. Они провели так некоторое время, неторопливо целуясь, ласково проводя руками по всё ещё чувствительной коже, вызывая друг у друга мурашки и случайную дрожь. Теперь, когда Гарри удовлетворил своё желание, преследовавшее его весь день, он в большей мере осознал напряженное чувство, поселившееся у него в груди. Это был страх. Они так быстро погрузились во всё это, и он понятия не имел, что это значит для Драко. Он ощущал только желание и нужду, но его мозг продолжал задаваться одним и тем же вопросом: была ли эта идея ужасной. Они оба только начали ладить, как у них должно что-то получиться?

В конце концов, Гарри слегка откинулся назад и посмотрел на Драко, ни капли не уверенный в том, что увидит на его лице.

Волосы Драко растрепались, несколько прядей торчали в разные стороны, нижняя часть лица и губы покраснели от щетины Гарри, глаза слегка остекленели, и Гарри снова осознал, как сильно он влип. Он по-настоящему, крупно влип. Он сразу понял, что его сердце точно не останется нетронутым — и после не будет никакого медленного осознания того, что он на самом деле был не так уж привязан или заинтересован, как во многих предыдущих отношениях.

— Хэй, — тихо сказал он.

— Привет, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Драко.

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы заказать ужин на дом? — спросил Гарри, не желая ни на минуту отрываться от него, но чувствуя, как подкрадывается лёгкое ощущение голода.

— Это позволит нам остаться голыми до конца вечера? — не переставая улыбаться, спросил Драко.

— Ну, — засмеялся Гарри, — мне, наверное, придётся что-нибудь надеть, когда я пойду открывать дверь курьеру. Я не уверен, что ему понравится, если я встречу его без одежды.

— Что ж, тогда у него явно нет вкуса, если он не оценит.

Гарри наконец поднялся на ноги, нашёл на полу свои боксеры и натянул их, а затем понял, что план у него неудачный.

— Вот чёрт, у тебя, наверное, нет мобильного, — вздохнул он.

— Нет чего? — переспросил Драко, всё так же развалившийся на диване.

— Это телефон… По нему можно позвонить и заказать доставку. Я оставил свой дома, потому что в Министерстве он всё равно не работает.

— Значит, нам всё-таки придётся одеться? Теперь этот план нравится мне всё меньше.

— Мы вот что сделаем… Я быстро сбегаю и куплю нам чего-нибудь, идёт? — Гарри рылся в разбросанной по комнате одежде в поисках своих джинсов и футболки.

— Думаю, да. Но возвращайся скорее, — ответил Драко, выглядя совершенно расстроенным.

Гарри улыбнулся, надевая футболку, а затем наклонился к нему и запечатлел поцелуй на его губах.

— Я быстро.

Драко притянул его обратно к себе на колени и тут же углубил поцелуй.

— Еда, на самом деле, сильно переоценена, знаешь ли, — произнёс он между поцелуями, и Гарри позволил ему повалить себя на диван.

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на палочке и сонно распахнул глаза. Некоторое время он лежал, медленно приходя в себе, и к нему постепенно возвращались воспоминания о прошедшем дне и вечере. Он почувствовал, как улыбка тронула его губы, когда в голове прокручивались подробности произошедшего.

В конце концов ему удалось выбраться их объятий Драко, чтобы купить еду на вынос, и остаток вечера они, по настоянию Драко, провели без одежды, ужиная, целуясь и занимаясь сексом. Им так и не удалось добраться до спальни, и в итоге они в изнеможении рухнули на диван, обнимая друг друга до тех пор, пока петля не перезагрузилась.

Это было прекрасно.

Гарри наконец заставил себя подняться с кровати.

Вскоре он вышел из камина в Министерстве и направился к статуе. Сбитый с толку, он взглянул на часы — в него не врезалась ведьма в пурпурной мантии. Он задумался, не заняли ли случайно сборы больше времени, чем обычно (что было бы странно, ведь он невероятно постоянен в своей утренней рутине). Стрелки показывали без семи минут девять. Она уже должна была с ним столкнуться.

Он направился к статуе, нахмурившись, пытаясь понять, что могло произойти.

Подойдя ближе, он поднял глаза и увидел Драко, стоящего там, прислонившегося к справочной стойке, с улыбкой на лице.

— Привет, — удивлённо поздоровался Гарри, оказавшись возле него.

— Доброе утро, — с широкой улыбкой ответил Драко.

Гарри снова посмотрел на камины и перевёл взгляд на Драко.

— Женщина в пурпурной мантии не врезалась в меня. В меня врезаются каждое утро.

— Знаю. Ты говорил. Я сказал ей, что она нужна кому-то на четвёртом уровне.

У Гарри вырвался изумлённый смешок.

— Правда?

— Я подумал, тебе не помешает от этого отдохнуть.

Они постояли так с минуту, и Гарри понял, что он, должно быть, выглядит полным идиотом, когда просто стоит и пялится на другого человека с глупой улыбкой на лице. Но он не был уверен, что его это волнует. Наконец Драко повернулся и кивнул в сторону лифтов, и они направились к ним по дорожке.

Гарри посмотрел на него и снова улыбнулся, подстраиваясь под его шаг. Когда они свернули за последний поворот извилистой дорожки, путь им преградил волшебник со стаканчиком кофе в руке. Он налетел прямо на Драко.

— О, нет! Ох, мне так жаль! — запричитал он.

Гарри не смог ничего с собой поделать. Он расхохотался. Волшебник удивлённо посмотрел на него, но Гарри, согнувшись пополам, всё хохотал и никак не мог остановиться. Они слишком долго стояли перед статуей.

Мужчина поднял свою палочку, прежде чем Гарри успел остановить его, и попытался наложить на Драко очищающее заклинание, но быстро поджёг ткань его дизайнерской мантии.

— О, о, нет… Извините, я иногда так нервничаю… — он в панике принялся тушить маленький костерок на груди Драко.

— Хватит! Не надо… — Драко достал палочку и поспешно потушил пламя, а затем наложил несколько очищающих заклинаний, убирая пятно от кофе.

— Мне так жаль! — воскликнул волшебник. Он выглядел подавленным и виновато переводил взгляд с сердитого Драко на Гарри, который по-прежнему сгибался пополам, теперь уже в полномасштабном приступе смеха.

— Идите уже, — процедил Драко сквозь зубы. Гарри выпрямился, хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Драко скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, пока он придёт в себя. — Ты закончил?

— Я… — Гарри снова рассмеялся и откашлялся, пытаясь успокоиться. — Извини, я закончил, — он чувствовал, что его губы всё ещё невольно кривятся в улыбке.

— Отличная благодарность, Поттер, за то, что я спустился сюда, чтобы спасти тебя от бесконечно повторяющегося утра.

— Прости, — сказал Гарри, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты пришёл и не дал никому в меня врезаться. Это… Это сделало моё утро, на самом деле, — он фыркнул от смеха, когда представил, как Драко снова сталкивается с тем мужчиной.

Драко раздражённо зашагал прочь.

— Посмотрим, помогу ли я тебе ещё раз! — крикнул он, обернувшись через плечо. Гарри бросился его догонять.

— Нет, правда, я это очень ценю. Прости, просто… прости, — сказал он, на этот раз более искренне.

Малфой, прищурившись, посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Всё в порядке. Надеюсь, ты ещё загладишь свою вину.

Гарри озорно улыбнулся.

— Уверен, я что-нибудь придумаю, — он слегка пихнул Драко в бок, заставив его тихо рассмеяться. — Как думаешь, сегодня закончим в семь? — спросил он, когда они вошли в лифт, совершенно не обращая внимания на взгляды, которыми работники Министерства отреагировали на их дружескую беседу.

Драко выгнул бровь.

— Хочешь, сделаем интереснее?

— И что это значит?

— Всего лишь небольшое пари, — с ухмылкой ответил Драко.

— Какое пари? — спросил Гарри, ощущая, как внутри растёт беспокойство.

— Кто первым не выдержит и решит закончить.

Гарри в голову пришли воспоминания о том, как Драко нежными прикосновениями дразнил его весь предыдущий день, он застонал и почувствовал, как член слегка шевельнулся в джинсах. Это была ужасная идея. Особенно потому, что Гермиона будет сидеть напротив них. Хотя, мысленно рассудил Гарри, потом она всё равно ничего не вспомнит. И всё же он залился краской от одной только мысли о том, что она может застать их за этим делом.

— А что получит победитель? — поинтересовался он, приподняв бровь.

— Хм… В деньгах смысла нет. Как насчёт выбора планов на вечер? Всё, что захочешь сделать, — Драко лукаво улыбнулся.

— По рукам, — ответил Гарри.

Драко удивлённо взглянул на него, а затем одарил его такой хищной улыбкой, что Гарри чуть не взял свои слова назад. По крайней мере, этот день обещал быть нескучным.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри вымыл руки и плеснул немного воды на лицо.

Им удалось продержаться почти до вечера, прежде чем они на самом деле начали соревноваться в своём нелепом пари. Когда они только пришли в конференц-зал утром, Драко занял место справа от Гарри, чтобы левой рукой преспокойно дразнить его, доводя его до безумия, касаясь его везде, до куда мог дотянуться, кроме того самого места, где Гарри так отчаянно хотелось ощутить его прикосновение.

После обеда, за которым к ним снова присоединилась Гермиона, Гарри вошёл в зал последим и специально сел по другую сторону от Драко. Так как они оба правши, одному из них пришлось бы либо оставить попытки притворяться, что он усердно работает над переводом с древневейловского, несомненно, в чём-то всё же помогая Гермионе, либо позволить другому творить всё, что ему вздумается.

В течение первых двух часов после обеда план Гарри работал лучше некуда: он медленно водил свободной рукой вверх и вниз по бёдрам Драко, слегка касаясь его члена, и обеспечил ему стояк на ближайшие несколько часов. Всё было прекрасно, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Драко не сунул палочку под стол и не наложил на Гарри какое-то заклинание, сделавшее его слишком чувствительным — теперь при каждом малейшем движении он чувствовал, как кожа соприкасается с тканью одежды. Заклинание было достаточно лёгким, чтобы позволить ему продолжать работать. Ну или делать вид, что он работает, потому что на самом деле он медленно сходил с ума. было почти терпимо… если ему удавалось оставаться абсолютно неподвижным.

Наконец, Гарри извинился, вышел из конференц-зала и почти добежал до туалета, где наложил на себя _Фините Инкантатем,_ прекрасно понимая, что Драко просто заново использует своё заклинание, как только он вернётся. С минуту он думал о том, чтобы подрочить в одной из кабинок, ослабив давление в джинсах, но не был уверен, что справится с этим, зная, что его коллеги делают там свои дела. За последние пару дней он уже выяснил, что эксгибиционизм — это совсем не его.

Гермиона, как ни странно, до сих пор не поняла, что между ними происходит, хотя с течением дня смотрела на них всё более и более пристально. Она определённо догадывалась, что что-то не так, но, казалось, ещё не собрала воедино кусочки головоломки.

Гарри вернулся и увидел, что Драко встал и теперь, потягиваясь, разглядывал пергаменты, прикреплённые к стене позади Гермионы, которая по-прежнему что-то писала. Он обернулся, когда Гарри вошёл в комнату, и, пользуясь тем, что Гермиона этого не увидит, одарил его злодейской ухмылкой. Гарри замер на месте, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри? — спросила Гермиона, взглянув на него.

— Эм… да. Порядок, — Гарри откашлялся и подумал, не пересесть ли ему на другой конец стола и будет ли это считаться проигрышем в споре. Гермиона, вероятно, ожидая, что он либо что-то скажет, либо просто сядет, продолжала смотреть на него, пока он стоял возле двери. Зная, что Драко ни за что не сядет первым, Гарри раздражённо фыркнул, вернулся на своё место и придвинул к себе книги.

Мгновение спустя Драко подошёл к столу и небрежным взмахом волшебной палочки отправил свои книги и пергамент на место по другую сторону от Гарри. Гермиона наблюдала за этим с выражением лёгкого замешательства на лице. Драко сел, потянулся и вернулся к работе, держась от Гарри на некотором расстоянии. Ещё секунду спустя Гермиона, наконец, отвела от них взгляд.

Гарри почувствовал, как его окутало каким-то заклинанием, а затем всю кожу охватило теплом и по ней словно заводили маленькими пёрышками. Он слегка пошевелился; там, где его член несильно оттягивал нижнее бельё, он ощутил миллион маленьких мягких прикосновений, только более решительных и интенсивных, чем во всех остальных местах. Он чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле от неожиданности и тут же почувствовал, как это отразилось на его теле: везде, где кожа касалась одежды. О боже, он быстро понял, что это заклинание намного хуже, чем предыдущее, — ощущения никак не проходили.

Он задался вопросом, откуда Драко вообще знает все эти проклятые заклинания, а затем почувствовал укол ревности от мысли о том, что тот для этих же целей использовал их на ком-то ещё. Ну, может быть, не совсем для этих же целей, но в общем сексуальном подтексте с другим мужчиной. Затем Гарри почувствовал лёгкое раздражение оттого, что он не знал заклинаний, достаточно коварных для этой игры. Он продолжал напряжённо вспоминать хоть _что-нибудь,_ что могло бы сработать в данной ситуации, но ни к чему не приходил. Все известные ему заклинания были по большей части защитными или атакующими, и, хотя в настоящее время он был более чем сексуально не удовлетворён, ему не хотелось просто вырубать Драко… пока что.

Гарри быстро вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность, когда рука Драко снова легла ему на бедро — это прикосновение, благодаря заклинанию, вызвало целый фейерверк ощущений. Он заёрзал на стуле, и это только усилило их во всём остальном теле. С его губ сорвался отчаянный всхлип.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — спросила Гермиона, одарив его обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Нет, не… То есть, да, я просто… Просто, эм… Застрял на одном предложении, — он почувствовал, как по шее скатилась капелька пота. И понял, что точно не выдержит.

— Ладно. Тебе не нужен перерыв?

— Да, Поттер. Перерыв не нужен? — с вызовом спросил Драко, едва сдерживая ухмылку.

— Нет. Всё нормально. Я справлюсь, — твёрдо ответил он, зная, что Драко уловит двойной смысл его слов.

Гермиона кивнула и вернулась к работе. Гарри украдкой взглянул на Драко и увидел, как уголки его рта слегка приподнялись, пока он старательно переводил свою страницу текста.

Гарри обмакнул перо в чернила и успел перевести ещё три слова, прежде чем рука Драко снова оказалась на его бедре, отчего он слишком сильно надавил на перо и оставил на бумаге огромную кляксу. Он прикусил губу и попытался не издавать никаких звуков, когда рука Драко очень медленно поползла вверх по его ноге, а кончики пальцев скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра. Только на этот раз они не замерли там, а коснулись промежности — по члену словно прошёл разряд тока. Он резко отшатнулся назад, изо всех сил сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Всё его тело покрылось мурашками, и он ощутил трение о ткань одежды каждым дюймом своей кожи.

Гермиона, удивлённая таким движением, снова взглянула на него.

— Извините. Я не могу… я… — он посмотрел на Драко, который не очень-то и успешно прикрывал улыбку ладонью. — Э-э… Прости, Гермиона… Завтра продолжим.

Он вскочил и выбежал из конференц-зала, отменяя действие заклинания, прошёлся по коридору, свернул за угол и остановился рядом с дверью в небольшую пустую комнату. Он прислонился к стене и с минуту пытался восстановить дыхание. Его член был твёрд, как камень, и он всё ещё ощущал призрачные прикосновения перевозбуждённой кожей.

Мгновение спустя из-за угла появился Драко, с чересчур самодовольной ухмылкой на лице.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — заявил Гарри, прекрасно зная, что улыбка на его губах смягчит резкие слова.

— Нет, неправда, — со смехом ответил Драко.

— Неправда, — ладонь Гарри метнулась вперёд и схватила Драко за предплечье, а потом он потянул его за собой в пустую комнату. Он захлопнул дверь и быстро наложил на неё запирающее и заглушающее заклинания. Драко выгнул бровь. — Я тебя не ненавижу, но, если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я тебя _прокляну_. И, возможно, я, в отличие от тебя, не знаю замысловатых сексуальных заклинаний, но мне известно очень много тех, что могут причинить вред, — с улыбкой сказал он, подталкивая Драко к столу.

— Замысловатых сексуальных заклинаний? — игриво повторил Драко.

— Ой, заткнись, — Гарри снова улыбнулся и взмахнул палочкой, отчего его одежда слетела и комком легла на пол, а Драко подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него, и тот кивнул. Направив палочку на него, Гарри отправил его одежду к своей — такой же неряшливо скомканной кучей. Драко бросил на него раздражённый взгляд.

— Гарри. Тебе нужно научиться правильно использовать это заклинание. Одежда должна складываться в стопку.

— Мы сейчас не на уроке, — ответил Гарри, прижимаясь к бёдрам Драко своими. — Я даже не знал, что стояк может держаться так долго, а то последнее заклинание было просто сущим злом.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Неужели?

Он наклонился, накрыл губы Гарри поцелуем, обхватил его руками и крепко прижал к себе.

Полчаса спустя Гарри выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет.

— Гарри, в последний раз повторяю: даже если нас застанут, _об этом всё равно никто не вспомнит,_ — раздражённо сказал Драко позади него.

— Всё равно! Это странно, — обернувшись, зашептал Гарри. — Я не хочу, чтобы люди знали, что мы только что трахались в комнате для переговоров! Я не смогу смотреть им в глаза, даже если они ничего не вспомнят.

Драко легко толкнул его в плечо, и он, споткнувшись о порог, вышел в коридор.

— Я не собираюсь красться по Министерству, как по коридорам Хогвартса после комендантского часа. Мы оба здесь работаем. Просто иди уже к лифтам, пойдём отсюда.

Гарри восстановил равновесие и выпрямился, разглаживая мантию и стараясь выглядеть естественно. Выйдя в коридор, Драко бросил на него равнодушный взгляд.

— Что? Мы на работе! — воскликнул Гарри по дороге к лифтам.

— Мы на работе, пока застряли во временной петле, а это значит, что завтра никто, кроме нас, ни черта не вспомнит, — сухо ответил Драко.

Прежде чем Гарри успел спросить, чем вызвана такая резкая перемена в его настроении, прибыл лифт, и они вошли внутрь вместе с другими сотрудниками Министерства, отправляющимися домой. Несколько авроров приветственно кивнули Гарри. Он прислонился к задней стенке и время от времени украдкой поглядывал на стоящего рядом Драко, который всё ещё выглядел сердитым.

Поездка на лифте заняла необыкновенно много времени, поскольку он останавливался на каждом этаже, пока они, наконец, не прибыли в Атриум.

Драко обогнал его и направился к статуе, пробираясь сквозь толпу сотрудников, уходящих домой. Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от его спины, ускорил шаг, чтобы его догнать.

— Драко, ради всего святого, что случилось? — тихо спросил он. — Я не понимаю, почему тебя так волнует, что я не хочу, чтобы люди знали, что я занимаюсь сексом в Министерстве!

— И в этом причина? — фыркнул Драко.

Гарри остановился и повернулся к нему.

— И что это должно значить?

— Я бы не хотел, — выпалил Драко, — чтобы ты запятнал свою безупречную репутацию тем, что люди узнают о нас всего _за несколько часов_ до того, как возобновится цикл.

— Что? Нет! Дело не в нас! Дело в сексе _на работе,_ — Гарри понизил голос, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь подслушал этот разговор.

— Точно. Как скажешь, — Драко развернулся и последовал к выходу.

— Что? Да стой же ты! — Гарри схватил его за плечо.

Драко дёрнулся, сбросив с себя его ладонь, и сказал:

— Забудь об этом, Поттер. Давай просто забудем обо всём случившемся и завтра вернёмся к работе.

У Гарри свело живот, и он, охваченный отчаянием, притянул Драко к себе и крепко поцеловал. Он чувствовал, _как много_ министерских служащих ходят вокруг них через открытое пространство между лифтами и статуей, и слышал гул их голосов.

Наконец он отстранился. Драко выглядел одновременно ошеломлённым и потрясённым.

— Дело не в тебе, — твёрдо сказал Гарри.

— Точно, — слабо ответил Драко.

— Пойдём, — Гарри переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Драко и аккуратно потянул его к камину.

Толкотня стала ещё сильнее, когда они добрались до тропинки в статуе, по которой вынуждены были идти все, кто хотел пересечь Атриум. Гарри держался поближе к Драко, крепко держа его за руку, высоко подняв подбородок и не обращая внимания на перешёптывания и взгляды. Он ненавидел, когда люди говорили о нём, ненавидел, когда люди знали о его личной жизни, но знал, что должен показать Драко, что это всё неважно. Он не собирался терять то, что у них могло бы быть, из-за такой глупости, как министерские сплетни.

— Поужинаем? — спросил он, когда они приблизились к камину.

— Конечно, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Драко, напоследок сжимая его руку, прежде чем отпустить её.

Гарри оказался в «Дырявом котле», и вскоре Драко присоединился к нему. Они вышли из паба в тёплый летний вечер и, к большому раздражению Драко, бросили свои мантии в ближайший мусорный бак.

К удивлению Гарри, Драко снова взял его за руку, как только они шагнули на тротуар магловского Лондона. Он чувствовал, как переполнилось его сердце, и молился всем известным ему божествам, чтобы они не столкнулись с гомофобными комментариями. Не такие уроки магловской жизни он хотел преподать Драко, особенно сегодня, когда всё это было так ново. У волшебного сообщества были свои предрассудки — особенно в кругах чистокровных, где брак ради воспроизводства наследников считался более ценным и ожидаемым, — но Гарри ни разу не видел внешней враждебности, которая, как он знал, существовала в магловском мире.

Он призвал всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость и крепко ухватился за неё. Через несколько кварталов они прошли мимо нового гастропаба, в котором ещё не были. Драко наклонился к окну, чтобы рассмотреть меню. Он обычно был открыт для всего нового, но как только у него складывалось первое впечатление о чём-то, он редко его менял, поэтому Гарри всегда предоставлял выбор ему.

— Нам подходит, — сказал Драко, отступая назад, чтобы Гарри тоже мог изучить меню. Но ему было всё равно, где они будут ужинать сегодня. У него всё ещё кружилась голова от событий последних двух дней, и он был бы рад даже остаткам пиццы в тёмном переулке, лишь бы только Драко держал его за руку и нежно смотрел на него.

Гарри улыбнулся и открыл дверь.

Когда они устроились за столиком, Драко продолжал поглядывать на него поверх меню.

— Что? — вздохнув, наконец спросил Гарри.

— Значит, дело и правда было только в том, что люди узнают о сексе на работе?

Гарри удержался от ещё более громкого вздоха.

— Да, дело только в том, что люди, с которыми мы работаем, узнают, что мы занимаемся сексом там, _где_ мы с ними работаем.

— Но они об этом не вспомнят! — воскликнул Драко.

— Знаю! Но я-то вспомню! — возразил Гарри, снимая очки и проводя ладонью по лицу.

Драко тихо рассмеялся.

— Что ж, я никогда не считал тебя ханжой, Поттер.

— Я не ханжа! Я просто не люблю, когда люди знают о моей личной жизни. _Особенно_ люди на работе! — Гарри вытер очки о футболку и снова надел их.

— Но ты не возражаешь, если об этом узнают люди вне работы? — спросил Драко, приподняв бровь.

Гарри раздражённо вздохнул.

— Нет. Не совсем.

Драко с минуту просто смотрел на него, уже не смеясь.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что я постоянно на виду. Просто кажется, что все остальные думают, что имеют право на мою личную жизнь. Я это ненавижу… всё это — и внимание, и отсутствие уединения. Это не их дело, вообще не их, — он прикусил губу, надеясь, что Драко не станет подшучивать над ним.

Драко только кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Слишком много мужчин, с которыми Гарри встречался, не могли его понять — но он думал, что Драко сможет. Гарри вздохнул и почувствовал, как лёгкая улыбка тронула его губы.

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на своей палочке и простонал.

Он был у Драко, они лежали в кровати и просто смотрели друг на друга.

За последние несколько недель они стали немного осторожнее планировать свои вечера — после того, как однажды перезагрузка очень грубо прервала их прямо во время секса.

Это было довольно досадно — перейти от того, что обещало принести восхитительный оргазм, к возвращению в свою собственную постель, одному и ни капельки не возбуждённому. Они оба поклялись никогда больше не терять счёт времени и быстро наверстали упущенное сексом в кабинете Драко.

Поначалу он почти испытывал облегчение оттого, что временная петля каждое утро возвращала его в постель. Это избавляло от неловких разговоров о том, хочет ли Драко, чтобы он остался на ночь, или хочет ли сам остаться на ночь у Гарри. Но после нескольких недель, проведённых вот так, он это возненавидел. Он ненавидел, что никогда не засыпает рядом с ним, никогда не просыпается рядом с ним, никогда не видит его по утрам — помятого и сонного.

Наверное, это не должно было стать для Гарри сюрпризом, но отношения между ними развивались невероятно быстро. По вечерам они проводили вместе каждую минуту. Возможно, дело было в том, что они понимали, насколько ограничены во времени, и чувствовали давление от неизбежной перезагрузки петли, но каждое мгновение было наполнено огромным количеством эмоций. В каждом взгляде и прикосновении были желание, похоть, страсть, вызов и что-то ещё, что-то более глубокое, с чем ни один из них ещё не готов был столкнуться.

Но каждое утро Гарри просыпался один.

Он вздохнул, вылез из постели и направился в душ. Они делали успехи в переводе. Потеряли, конечно, несколько дней продуктивности, когда не могли держать свои руки подальше друг от друга, но в конце концов успокоились и сумели, ну, в основном, держать руки при себе до конца рабочего дня.

Но несмотря на то, что они делали успехи, Гарри понятия не имел, будет ли этого достаточно. Они вложили столько времени и сил в дневник, пытаясь найти в нём ключ ко всему этому, но на самом деле даже не знали, есть ли в нём что-то полезное. Несколько дней назад, когда Гарри высказал свои переживания, Гермиона заметила, что теперь у них всё же есть гораздо больше информации, чем в самом начале. Даже если они не найдут ответ, то, по крайней мере, найдут подсказки, которые смогут им помочь.

Гарри вышел из камина, и его взгляд сразу же сфокусировался на информационной стойке, возле которой, с двумя стаканчиками кофе из министерской столовой, стоял Драко.

В первый раз Драко купил кофе специально, чтобы по дороге через статую выплеснуть его на того мужчину. Он даже заставил Гарри подождать, пока тот точно окажется внутри, чтобы быть уверенным, что непременно с ним столкнётся. Через несколько дней Драко, наконец, наскучило, и они стали, не теряя времени, быстрее направляться к лифтам, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться. Ведьма в пурпурной мантии теперь каждое утро бродила по четвёртому уровню в поисках Клинтона Спригга, который якобы искал её.

Гарри улыбнулся, подошёл к Драко, взял предложенный кофе и направился к лифтам.

Даже спустя несколько недель Гарри ловил себя на том, что каждое утро украдкой поглядывает на Драко, всё ещё с трудом веря в свою удачу. В их отношениях был дополнительный бонус — они помогали держаться на плаву во время бесконечного перевода этого проклятого дневника. Гарри был немного обеспокоен, когда ощущение новизны исчезло — не то чтобы он думал, что их отношения были основаны только на этом. Нет, он знал, что они построились на неожиданной, но всё-таки прочной дружбе, но всё равно беспокоился, что разочарование и угнетённость из-за их нынешнего положения, вероятно, вернутся. Даже в хорошие дни Гарри чувствовал напряжение, которое усиливалось с каждой переведённой страницей, где не было чёткого ответа.

И всё же они получали, возможно, важную информацию. Они узнали, по крайней мере, по словам Блайта, что магия камня связана с северным сиянием и магией земли, которая в свою очередь связана с магнитными полюсами. Пусть он и был параноиком и сумасшедшим, он, казалось, и правда знал своё дело.

Гарри несколько раз опрашивал миссис Харрис, чтобы узнать всё, что ей было известно о Блайте и его карьере. Предположительно, он пользовался большим уважением в своей области в нескольких магических университетах по всему миру. Гарри надеялся, что если он придумал, как изменить камень, то записал не только как это сделать, но и как выбраться из петли. В один из циклов Гермиона провела дополнительные исследования и выяснила, что Блайт, на самом деле, был историком мирового класса. Но Драко заметил, что это не делает его специалистом по заклинаниям и ритуалам и, скорее всего, именно поэтому он и заварил всю эту кашу.

Драко открыл дверь в свой кабинет, и Гарри плюхнулся на стул, пока он писал и отсылал записку Гермионе.

Она пришла через несколько минут и, как обычно, удивилась присутствию Гарри. Гарри казалось, что в последнее время она смотрит на него всё более прищуренными глазами, и, хотя она больше ни разу не догадалась о природе их отношений, она всегда словно в чём-то их подозревала. И он не мог сказать, подозревала она на самом деле или просто удивлялась их внезапному дружелюбию.

В конце концов, после того, как они снова провели необходимую беседу с Робардсом, им разрешили приступить к работе во втором конференц-зале. Гарри задумался, не могут ли они как-нибудь попроситься в другой зал — просто для смены обстановки; не то чтобы в любом из этих конференц-залов было на что посмотреть.

Страницы в этот день были о том, что Блайт надеялся получить от этого камня. К этому моменту было совершенно ясно, что он хотел отправить своё сознание обратно к своему двадцатилетнему Я — надеялся, по крайней мере — и изменить последующую жизнь. И пусть эта информация, возможно, была полезной, но, поскольку это был его личный дневник, она также сопровождалась обильным количеством нытья о том, что его жизнь сложилась не так, как он хотел, что он одинок и что о нём никто не заботится.

Теперь и Гарри уже не хотел возиться с его записями, но к сожалению, только они давали им надежду на получение необходимой информации. Драко становился всё более взбудораженным в рабочее время. В то время как Гарри и их новые отношения, казалось, делали его достаточно счастливым или отвлекали по вечерам, в течение дня ему приходилось бороться с постоянными переменами настроения.

Долгий страдальческий вздох вырвал Гарри из мыслей. Драко выглядел расстроенным и явно всё утро пропускал пряди волос сквозь пальцы, так как теперь они торчали во все стороны.

— Эй… ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри.

— Это бесполезно, — произнёс Драко и отбросил перо.

Гермиона, нахмурившись, подняла голову.

— Сколько уже вы этим занимаетесь?

Драко издал тихий истерический смешок.

— Если б я, чёрт возьми, знал.

Она посмотрела на Гарри; тот пожал плечами, не в силах даже предположить.

— Я уверена, что это невероятно тяжело — изо дня в день проходить через одно и то же, но всё же жить без последствий довольно интересно, — сказала она.

Драко со стоном уронил голову на стол.

— Ты это уже говорила, — с извиняющейся улыбкой пояснил Гарри. — Несколько раз даже, вообще-то.

— О, да? — моргнув, спросила она. — Почему бы нам не сделать перерыв? Мне, во всяком случае, не помешало бы выпить ещё чаю.

Гарри кивнул, и она вышла из комнаты, прихватив с собой кружку.

Он посмотрел на Драко и положил руку ему на спину, нежно поглаживая её.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо?

Драко так и оставил голову лежать на столе, но повернулся лицом к Гарри.

— Понятия не имею.

Гарри кивнул и продолжил выводить круги на его спине, надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет.

— Тебе станет легче, если ты возьмёшь несколько выходных? Я могу продолжать работать — даже оставаться допоздна, пока петля не перезагрузится, чтобы переводить ещё и за тебя.

— Гарри… нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.

— Но я чувствую, что, наверное, должен. Это действительно моя вина, — он закусил губу.

За последние несколько недель чувство вины только усилилось. Оно, казалось, было напрямую связано с его чувствами к Драко. Чем больше он влюблялся в этого человека, тем отвратительнее он чувствовал себя из-за того, что втянул их в это. Хотя логически он понимал, что они никогда бы не сблизились, если бы не оказались вынуждено привязаны друг к другу, он всё же не мог видеть его таким несчастным. Он боялся, что если они не смогут разобраться, то это фактически будет означать, что он разрушил жизнь Драко — лишил его любого шанса на ту жизнь, которую он мог бы иметь. Он не думал, что сам смог бы прожить с собой неизвестно сколько времени, и поэтому решил сделать всё возможное, чтобы исправить их нынешнее положение.

— Гарри, хватит, — Драко выпрямился, и Гарри убрал руку с его спины. Драко взял её в свою и переплёл их пальцы. — Да, ты случайно активировал этот проклятый камень, но не ты его создал. В этом виноват только Блайт. Это он испортил магию, с которой не должен был связываться, и в процессе повредил мощный артефакт. Я знаю, что наговорил тебе кучу дерьма, особенно в самом начале, но это был несчастный случай, ясно?

Драко успокаивающе провёл большим пальцем по костяшкам его пальцев.

Гарри кивнул, не уверенный, что сможет выдавить из себя хоть слово.

— Ох…

Гарри обернулся и увидел в дверях Гермиону, которая смотрела на их сцепленные руки. Он улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул на её невысказанный вопрос, а через мгновение медленно освободил свою ладонь.

Гермиона улыбнулась и несколько раз перевела взгляд с одного на другого, а потом снова села на своё место.

— Отлично. Ну что, вернёмся к делу? — спросила она, обмакивая перо в чернила.

Гарри, слабо улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Драко. Хотелось бы ему просто исправить всё ради него. Драко тихо вздохнул, но приступил к работе.

Они будут продолжать. У них нет другого выбора.

Гарри сосредоточенно нахмурился, когда закончил писать последнюю строчку, пытаясь сдержать преждевременное воодушевление. Он почувствовал, как ускорилось его сердцебиение, когда перечитал страницу, чтобы убедиться, что правильно её понял.

Вот оно. Ну, может быть, не всё, но Блайт, наконец, объяснил, какое заклинание он использовал, чтобы изменить камень и перенестись в более далёкое прошлое.

— Смотрите, кажется, я что-то нашёл, — Гарри встал и, обойдя стол, подошёл к дальней стене. Он приложил страницу рядом с предыдущими, которые они перевели сегодня, и прикрепил её заклинанием.

Драко и Гермиона оторвались от своей работы и подошли к нему.

— Он использовал заклинание, предназначенное для продления других заклинаний… _Аэтус Эксемплер,_ — пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос.

— Я его знаю, — сказал Драко, продолжая читать. — Оно предназначено для проклятий — или, по крайней мере, часто используется для проклятий. Раньше его иногда применяли и к обычным заклинаниям, но потом перестали. Но он… Он ошибся. Он написал, что оно продляет время действия проклятия, но это не совсем так. Оно накладывается на кого-то или что-то, что уже находится под проклятием, и да, продлевает его действие, но на самом деле просто дублирует его продолжительность. Оно не… — Драко провёл рукой по волосам. — Оно продляет действие проклятия, да, но не так, как он думает. Неудивительно, что… Чёрт побери, любой ликвидатор мог ему это сказать! Чёртов идиот!

— Что значит «дублирует продолжительность»? — спросил Гарри.

— Оно используется для заклинаний, основанных на времени. Представь, что у тебя есть заклинание, которое в обычных условиях действует один час. Если ты наложишь на него _Аэтус,_ то по истечении часа оно возобновится. Таким образом, оно будет перезапускаться двадцать три раза, пока не пройдут сутки. Если _Аэтус_ используется с каким-нибудь простым проклятием, которое просто причиняет боль, то ты этого даже не заметишь. Но если оно меняется с течением времени — скажем, начинается с того, что у тебя начинают расти волосы в ушах, а затем в течение часа они медленно распространяются по всему остальному телу, — то, когда оно возобновится, оно снова начнётся с волос в ушах.

— И как его снять?

— Никак! Нужно ликвидировать само проклятие, а не его усиление, — ответил Драко, принявшись расхаживать по комнате. — Если и есть способ снять его, то я его не знаю. Мало того, что оно редко используется, так ещё и первое, чему учат ликвидаторов, — это всегда работать с самими проклятиями, а не со всевозможными улучшениями. Если начать возиться с ними, оставив в покое проклятие, это может повлечь непредвиденные последствия. Я сталкивался с ним только пару раз, и оба этих раза я снимал проклятие, но не трогал _Аэтус_. Тогда, в магазине, мне даже не пришло в голову проверить наличие усиливающих заклинаний… и уж точно не этого. Я был слишком сосредоточен на поиске следов магии, которая могла бы быть причиной петли. Чёрт!

— Ты сказал, что оно дублирует продолжительность, — наконец заговорила Гермиона. — Сколько раз?

— Ну, столько, сколько вздумается тому, кто его накладывает. Если проклятие, которое обычно длится час, было усилено с намерением продлить его на неделю, то оно будет повторяться и повторяться, пока не пройдёт полная неделя. Вот почему может показаться, что оно продлевает время — у большинства проклятий возобновление незаметно. Кажется, что они просто продолжаются.

— А есть люди, которые могут знать об этом больше? — спросила Гермиона.

— Понятия не имею. Это заклинание везде описывается как очень трудное для освоения, поэтому его можно встретить нечасто… В основном на старинных проклятых предметах. Я даже не уверен, что кто-то накладывал его в последние сто лет. Насколько я понимаю, заклинатель должен быть в состоянии достаточно конкретно представить нужное ему время, чтобы оно сработало.

— Это значит, что оно заканчивается, да? — спросил Гарри. — Заклинание же не может длиться вечно?

— Верно.

— Тогда это хорошо? Разве это не значит, что оно пройдёт?

— Конечно, в конце концов пройдёт. Но, Гарри, помнишь, на сколько Блайт хотел вернуться?

— В то время, когда ему было двадцать, — у Гарри внезапно подкосились ноги, и он сел прямо на пол, чтобы не упасть.

— Судя по датам в дневнике, ему было за девяносто, когда он работал над этим. При условии, что он правильно наложил заклинание, оно будет длиться семьдесят лет. Так что, да, оно закончится… после того, как мы проживём этот день в течении семидесяти лет.

Драко перестал расхаживать по комнате и опустился на стул, обхватив голову руками.

Весь восторг, который Гарри испытал раньше, обнаружив, наконец-то, использованное Блайтом заклинание, рассеялся, и теперь он пытался бороться с паникой, скребущей грудь изнутри.

— Семьдесят лет… — повторил он.

— Мы всё исправим. Исправим, — Гермиона снова села и подтянула к себе пергамент. — Блайт должен был испробовал этот артефакт, верно? Он должен был найти выход из петли.

— А если нет? — спросил Гарри. — Ему было больше ста лет, когда он умер, но что, если ему пришлось прожить всю петлю, прежде чем выйти из неё? У нас нет никакой возможности узнать, не прожил ли он ещё лишние семьдесят лет.

— Ну, мы знаем, что он, по крайней мере, в конце концов из неё выбрался, так что, возможно, он что-нибудь об этом написал. Из всего, что вы рассказали о моих предыдущих исследованиях, следует, что Блайт был умным учёным. Конечно же, он нашёл выход. Нам просто нужно продолжать переводить, — с этими словами Гермиона вернулась к работе.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Гарри, вставая и возвращаясь на своё место по другую сторону стола. Он уже закончил свою страницу, поэтому взял страницу Драко и приступил к переводу. Драко по-прежнему сидел, сгорбившись, обхватив голову руками и упёршись локтями в колени.

Гарри будет продолжать. Он должен всё исправить.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Гарри закончил переводить страницу, Драко всё ещё оставался неподвижным. Никакой полезной информации больше не было. Блайт только говорил о том, как он воодушевлён и полон решимости всё переиначить.

Гарри взглянул на часы; было без четверти восемь вечера. Борясь с желанием работать до тех пор, пока не узнает, как всё исправить, он подошёл к Драко и погладил его по спине.

— Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь? Захватим перекусить?

Драко поднял на него взгляд.

— Я просто хочу домой.

Вздохнув, Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я могу остаться здесь — закончить всё, что смогу за сегодня.

— Нет… можешь просто… можешь пойти со мной? — спросил Драко с совершенно не характерной для него уязвимостью в голосе.

— Конечно.

Гермиона встала и повернулась к ним.

— Простите, ребята. Жаль, что я не могу работать ещё быстрее и найти что-нибудь полезное.

— Гермиона, нет… Я знаю, ты не помнишь, но ты и так нам очень помогла. Серьёзно, без тебя мы бы и до этого не добрались. Теперь у нас есть хотя бы какая-то реальная информация. Может, мы и не знаем, что с ней делать, но это всё равно больше, чем было вчера или… э-э-э… в прошлый раз.

Драко тихо фыркнул, но, казалось, не смог заставить себя даже отчитать Гарри за то, что тот снова себя поправил.

Гарри подошёл к Гермионе и заключил её в объятия.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не запомнишь, но я слишком редко это говорю. Большое спасибо тебе за всё. Спасибо, что каждое утро веришь нам и не отправляешь нас на обследование в Мунго. Спасибо, что поддерживаешь нас каждый день этой чёртовой петли.

Крепче обняв его, она твёрдо ответила:

— Мы со всем справимся, ладно? Вы справитесь.

Медленно ослабив хватку, Гарри отступил назад, вздохнул и снова повернулся к Драко.

— Готов?

Драко встал, слегка потянулся и кивнул, а затем направился к выходу из конференц-зала. Догнав его, Гарри взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы, послав к чёрту все министерские сплетни. Драко посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь, но Гарри только пожал плечами и продолжил идти к лифтам.

Они держались за руки всю дорогу до камина, а потом Гарри последовал за Драко на площадь Гриммо.

Как только Гарри вышел из камина у себя дома, он увидел, что Драко добрался до дивана и лёг, даже не сняв обувь, что было на него совсем не похоже. Гарри опустился на колени рядом с ним.

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? Заказать ужин? Принести тебе бокал вина?

Драко потянул его наверх и усадил на диван рядом с собой.

— Просто побудь со мной.

— Конечно. Только подожди секундочку, — соскользнув с дивана, Гарри сбросил с себя аврорскую мантию и кроссовки и забрался обратно.

Драко слегка повернулся, стянул со спинки вязаный кремовый плед и накрыл их обоих. Летом для этого было немного жарко, но Гарри подумал, что Драко, наверное, нуждается в комфорте, поэтому не стал жаловаться и просто обнял его.

Гарри дотянулся до его губ, нежно поцеловал его, а затем уткнулся носом в его шею, позволяя себе расслабиться под звук его дыхания и ощущение плавно вздымающейся груди. В его руках он чувствовал себя в тепле и безопасности.

Вздрогнув, Гарри вдруг понял, что наконец-то получил всё, чего хотел. Вот оно. С Драко он никогда не чувствовал никакого принуждения. Он сразу понял, что, если они выберутся из петли и Драко попросит его работать меньше, он даже не будет колебаться. Он понял, что Драко даже не нужно будет об этом просить, потому что он сам не мог представить, что захочет быть где-то ещё. Наконец-то у него будет дом. Он почувствовал, как защипало глаза. Возможно ли, что судьба в конце концов даст ему это, но не позволит на самом деле распоряжаться своим даром? Неужели он навсегда застрянет в подобии той жизни, которой так отчаянно хотел — наконец-то найдёт своего человека, но не сможет построить с ним совместную жизнь, потому что завтра никогда не наступит? Сосредоточившись на дыхании Драко, Гарри подавил гнев и посильнее прижался к нему, глубоко вдохнув и позволив запаху — ноткам чего-то древесного и цитрусового, а также просто аромату кожи Драко — успокоить его.

Они лежали так, не говоря ни слова, чуть больше часа, пока петля не перезапустилась.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри ковырял ноготь большого пальца, пока поднимался на лифте на второй уровень. В Атриуме он снова встретил ведьму в пурпурной мантии вместо Драко с утренним кофе, поэтому теперь беспокоился, что тот всё ещё плохо себя чувствует.

Мысль о том, что ответа в дневнике может и не быть, вызывала у Гарри тошноту, но он пытался убедить себя, что у них, по крайней мере, уже есть кое-какие подсказки. Им есть с чего начать. Гермиона посоветовала им закончить перевод, прежде чем переходить к другим путям, опасаясь, что если они сдадутся сейчас, то могут упустить важную деталь.

Гарри добрался до кабинета Драко. Он повернул ручку двери, но та не открылась. По утрам она всегда была открыта.

— Драко? — постучав в дверь, позвал он.

Ответа не последовало, и он постучал чуть настойчивее.

— О, его ещё нет. Вы же знаете, какой он.

Обернувшись, Гарри увидел прямо перед собой чересчур самодовольную физиономию Милтона Ривза.

— Нет, вообще-то, не знаю. И какой же он?

— О, ну… знаете… — Ривз стушевался и замолчал, возможно, почувствовав исходящий от Гарри гнев.

— Ясно, — фыркнул Гарри и ушёл, через плечо глядя на Ривза до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся из поля его зрения.

Направляясь в свою кабинку, Гарри пытался придумать наилучший план действий. Он чувствовал, что должен продолжать работать над дневником. Драко казался расстроенным из-за заклинания, которое, как они решили, использовал Блайт, но это вовсе не означало, что Блайт не нашёл способ снять его. И они не узнают это, пока не переведут остальные страницы. Часть его хотела бросить всё и просто провести день с Драко. У них не было ни одного выходного с того дня, как Гарри поджёг свой стол, но они были уже почти у цели. Гарри чувствовал, что уже несколько недель Драко находится на грани нервного срыва, и был поглощён необходимостью исправить это.

Отправив записку Гермионе, Гарри отправил ещё одну — в почтовое отделение Министерства, чтобы оттуда её доставили Драко. И хотя он действительно хотел просто пойти к нему домой и лично проверить, как он, он подумал, что было бы лучше использовать всё имеющееся время, чтобы добиться большего прогресса. Им нужно было приблизиться к цели.

Надеясь, что этим утром не окажется снова в Мунго, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, прокручивая в голове, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы начать день правильно. Рон должен был прийти с минуты на минуту, что обещало ещё больше усложнить ситуацию. Было бы проще, если бы Гарри мог просто пойти в кабинет Гермионы, но у него не было туда допуска.

Не прошло и минуты, как в кабинку ворвался Рон с контейнером булочек в руке.

— Вот, попробуй, — сказал он, подсовывая открытый контейнер Гарри.

— Эй, дружище. Слушай… может, присядешь? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём, и, думаю, сегодня мне понадобится твоя помощь, — Гарри наложил _Муффлиато_ на их кабинку. Рон опустился на свой стул.

— Да, конечно-конечно.

В течение следующих нескольких минут Гарри объяснял ему ситуацию: как это всё началось, как они работали над переводом и что узнали из дневника.

— Так вот, скоро придёт Гермиона, и мне нужно убедить её убедить Робардса, что нам нужно работать над этим. Обычно я оставляю эту часть Драко, потому что у него лучше получается всё объяснить.

Рон смерил его подозрительным взглядом и ответил:

— Думаю, нам, наверное, стоит сначала сходить в Мунго и проверить тебя… На тот случай, если здесь задействовано какое-то проклятие… Ну, знаешь, которое заставляет тебя думать, что ты проживаешь один и тот же день.

— Рон, дружище. Нет. Мы это уже делали, мы проходили все тесты. Ты лично водил меня туда по меньшей мере четыре раза. Они ничего не найдут, — сказал Гарри, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Хорошо, — Рон нахмурил брови, как будто пытался разобраться во всей той информации, которую Гарри только что вывалил на него. — Ладно.

— Извини. Знаю, это очень трудно переварить.

— Точно. Да. У меня есть несколько вопросов, много вопросов, но я начну с одного, хотя он, вероятно, наименее важный… С каких это пор Малфой стал Драко?

— Э-э… ну… С тех, как мы начали встречаться? Это было… Не знаю, может, месяц назад? Несколько недель? Я точно не знаю, как долго, — Гарри неловко потёр затылок, лицо его запылало.

— Прости… что? Встречаться? То есть, _встречаться?_

— Ну, э-э-э… да?

Рон со стоном закрыл лицо руками.

— Ладно, конечно.

— А теперь можем мы вернуться к проблеме временной петли? Пожалуйста?

Гарри знал, что его лицо, вероятно, уже было ярко-красным и, что ещё хуже, если они когда-нибудь всё-таки выберутся из петли, ему снова придётся через это пройти.

Как раз в этот момент к ним в кабинку вошла Гермиона. Гарри снял заглушающее заклинание и заново наложил его, чтобы включить в разговор подругу, на что та вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Что случилось? — с любопытством спросила она.

Гарри пересказал ей всё, что происходило в последние несколько месяцев, игнорируя взгляд, которым Рон наградил его, когда он слишком долго говорил о _Драко_.

— Вау… это… — она замолчала, глубоко задумавшись. — Сколько вы так уже?

Гарри вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Понятия не имею, Гермиона. Мы уже давно потеряли счёт времени. Прошло несколько месяцев — это всё, что я могу сказать.

Она тихо присвистнула.

— Ладно, так что тебе от меня нужно? Ты сказал, что мы переводили этот дневник?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты убедила Робардса позволить нам работать над этим весь день. И мы должны продолжить перевод.

— А где Малфой? — спросил Рон.

— Он, ну… Я не уверен. Я отправил ему сову, но, судя по вчерашнему дню, могу предположить, что он возьмёт выходной. Он очень расстроился, когда мы узнали, как именно Блайт изменил камень.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Его можно понять. Похоже, вы оба попали в невероятно стрессовую ситуацию, но я рада слышать, что вы работаете вместе и, наконец, ладите.

Рон фыркнул и Гермиона вопросительно взглянула на него.

— Расскажешь ей?

— Ох, это… ладно… Мы… вместе.

— Вместе? То есть, встречаетесь? — переспросила Гермиона. Её брови взлетели почти до самой линии волос.

— Да, встречаемся. Можем закрыть эту тему, пожалуйста?

Губы Гермионы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Конечно, — сказала она, обменявшись взглядами с Роном.

После раздражающе долгой беседы с Робардсом (очевидно, присутствие и подтверждение Драко значительно ускоряли процесс убеждения главного аврора в правдивости этой истории) Гарри снова оказался во втором конференц-зале вместе с Гермионой. Рон тоже хотел помочь, но Гарри подумал, что ему потребуется больше времени, чтобы войти в курс дела. Тем не менее, он принял предложение Рона сходить на место преступления за дневником.

Пока Гарри работал над очередной сложной строкой текста, он услышал, как скрипнула дверь конференц-зала, и увидел летящее в его сторону письмо. Судя по всему, оно прибыло из почтового отделения — такие письма всегда отличались характерным трепетанием конверта.

Оторвав печать, он увидел, что письмо от Драко: он остался дома и просто хочет отдохнуть; нет, ему не нужна компания, и завтра он вернётся к работе. Гарри почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Он всё ещё боролся с чувством вины за то, что втянул их в эту историю, и не желал ничего, кроме как пойти и утешить своего парня. Он отложил письмо в сторону и приступил к переводу, удвоив усилия.

К обеду они закончили четыре страницы — гораздо больше, чем обычно. Гарри работал так, словно на нём горела мантия. Гермиона сосредоточилась на расшифровке русалочьего алфавита, а Гарри — на самом переводе. Пропуская слова, которые не знал или не мог быстро найти, он смог перевести несколько страниц. Он решил, что к оставшимся пробелам они могут вернуться во второй половине дня.

Ему так надоел этот чёртов дневник. Страницы с рисунками они перевели ещё, может быть, неделю назад, а теперь пробирались через попытки Блайта изменить артефакт с помощью заклинаний усиления.

— Не хочешь сделать перерыв и перекусить? — спросила Гермиона, выкладывая на середину стола ещё две расшифрованные страницы.

— Нет, ты иди. Я хочу закончить с этим, — ответил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от текста и лихорадочно водя по пергаменту пером.

— Ладно… Я тебе что-нибудь принесу.

Гарри кивнул и продолжил работу. Он пропустил достаточно слов, чтобы не совсем понимать, что написано на этих страницах, но был почти уверен, что пока Блайт продлил действие камня всего на несколько дней, чтобы проверить его, и обнаружил ту же проблему, что и они.

Ему показалось, что Гермиона вернулась всего через минуту. Она поставила перед ним контейнер с бутербродом.

— Гарри, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я почти закончил последнюю страницу.

— Ты перевёл ещё две, пока меня не было? — удивлённо спросила она.

Он не ответил — был слишком сосредоточен на последних двух строчках, дописывая оставшиеся слова.

Наконец оторвав взгляд от бумаг, он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы прояснить зрение. В глаза словно насыпали по кучке песка.

— Я пропустил несколько слов. Посмотри их, пожалуйста, — он пододвинул к ней пять переведённых страниц.

— Хорошо, но только если ты остановишься и передохнёшь хотя бы немного.

Гарри вздохнул, но кивнул и придвинул к себе бутерброд. Он потянулся, вытянув руки над головой и почувствовав, как спина хрустнула сразу в нескольких местах, а затем приступил к обеду, пока Гермиона просматривала словари, пытаясь найти недостающие слова.

Усталость от неистового перевода в течение всего утра подкралась незаметно, пока Гарри ел свой обед. Должен же быть способ всё исправить. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы Блайт, столкнувшись с такой же проблемой, не нашёл способа её решить. Это просто не имело бы никакого смысла. Даже если он не нашёл способа заставить камень работать правильно, он должен был понять, как выйти из петли. Гарри просто не верилось, что кто-то хотя бы отдалённо образованный не смог бы найти хоть какой-то способ, если бы у него было целых семьдесят лет, чтобы работать над этим вопросом. Им просто нужно продолжать переводить. Возможно, тогда Блайтом руководил его внутренний историк, и он, казалось, чувствовал необходимость записывать каждую мысль, которая приходила к нему во время работы над артефактом. Хотя раньше, когда им приходилось читать о еде, которую он ел, это раздражало, теперь Гарри был благодарен любой новой крупице информации. Возможно, теперь её было даже достаточно, чтобы попытаться найти решение. Он пока не терял надежды. Он был уверен, что они найдут ответ в дневнике.

— Ладно, думаю, с первыми я справилась, — сказала Гермиона, развешивая страницы на стене. — Я подчеркнула слова, в которых не совсем уверена… или, может быть, он просто неправильно их использовал, но в контексте они имеют смысл.

Гарри встал, обошёл стол с другой стороны и посмотрел на текст через плечо Гермионы. Его желудок сжался, когда он снова всё прочитал.

Прислонившись спиной к столу, он снял очки и потёр глаза.

— Значит, он удалил всю магию, которая была на камне изначально и связывала его с солнцестояниями.

— Похоже на то, — пробормотала Гермиона, всё ещё водя глазами по страницам.

— Значит, на нём теперь нет никаких чар, кроме этого заклинания, убрать которое мы не можем.

— Кажется, да.

— И он продлил действие камня на три дня, чтобы проверить это заклинание, но ничего не получилось.

— Верно. Похоже, он пробовал уже три раза, и ни один из них не увенчался успехом.

— И он не придумал, как выбраться из петли, а просто проживал её.

— Да, но, Гарри, когда ты активировал камень, он, очевидно, должен был перенести тебя дальше, чем на три дня, так что, возможно, он придумал что-то ещё, — рассуждала Гермиона. — Он должен был что-то изменить.

Гарри потёр лицо и разочарованно простонал.

— Ты права. Я знаю, что ты права… Но я просто не могу не волноваться, что он этого не сделал. Ладно, давай продолжим.

Несколько часов спустя Гарри встал и потянулся. Они придерживались той же системы — Гермиона расшифровывала русалочий, Гарри быстро переводил всё, что знал (а спустя столько месяцев он знал довольно много), а затем они с Гермионой вместе работали над более трудными словами. Так они продвигались гораздо быстрее. На какое-то мгновение Гарри погрузился в беспокойство по поводу того, что все эти месяцы они тратили время зря, но потом понял, что без этих месяцев не смог бы выдержать такой темп сейчас. Теперь он полагал, что если после всего этого его аврорской карьере придёт конец, если они выберутся из петли, то он сможет, по крайней мере, стать экспертом по древневейловскому. Почему-то он сомневался, что такой много где требуется.

Гермиона повесила на стену следующие шесть страниц, и они вместе их прочитали.

— Он ничего не исправляет, Гермиона, — напряжённым голосом проговорил Гарри. — Знаю, — ответила она, кусая ногти — это было одним из признаков того, что она очень напряжена.

Гарри обречённо простонал, швырнул свои очки на стол и прижал ладони к глазам, а затем взял дневник и пролистал страницы. Осталось перевести примерно двадцать или тридцать.

— Ладно. Мы не сможем закончить всё сегодня, Гарри. Мы просто не успеем… Пойди домой и отдохни немного, хорошо? Даже если ответа нет здесь, мы всё равно что-нибудь придумаем, — она обняла его и ласково провела ладонью по спине.

Он кивнул и глубоко вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

Он взглянул на часы: было уже без четверти девять. Если он поторопится, то сможет заглянуть к Драко. Мысль о том, чтобы быть в объятиях своего парня, после такого тяжёлого дня казалась чудесной, но потом он подумал о том, что ему придётся рассказать Драко о сегодняшнем прогрессе или его отсутствии. Он расскажет всё завтра. Сегодня у него просто не осталось сил на то, чтобы сообщать плохие новости.

После того, как он помог Гермионе собрать книги и бумаги, он отправился домой, даже не потрудившись взять себе ужин.

***

Гарри вышел из камина, оглядел Атриум и увидел Драко, стоящего возле информационной стойки, с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках. Он выглядел лучше, чем всю последнюю неделю, более расслабленным. Вздохнув с облегчением, Гарри направился к нему.

— Привет, — сказал он и, к удивлению Драко, поцеловал его, тут же почувствовав, как тот улыбнулся ему в губы.

— Так быстро преодолел свой страх перед «Пророком» и министерскими сплетнями?

Отстранившись, Гарри только пожал плечами. Может быть, потому, что никто об этом не вспомнит, а может быть — потому, что по сравнению с вероятностью застрять в одном дне ещё на семьдесят лет это казалось совершенно не важной мелочью, он поймал себя на том, что всё меньше и меньше обращает внимание на перешёптывания и взгляды.

Пока они шли сквозь статую, едва не столкнувшись с мужчиной с кофе, Гарри рассказал Драко о том, как провёл предыдущий цикл. Сообщив ему о новой системе, которую опробовали они с Гермионой, он объяснил, то пока Блайт проводил тесты с трёхдневными петлями и выходило у него неважно. Драко серьёзно кивал, но не выглядел особенно удивлённым.

— Значит, сейчас идут записи о том, как он тестирует трёхдневные петли? — уточнил Драко.

— Да, и Гермиона убеждена, что должно случиться что-то, что заставит его изменить заклинание и продлить его на семьдесят лет, — ответил Гарри.

— Но мы ещё не знаем, точно ли на семьдесят лет, Гарри. Нам известно лишь, что это время больше трёх дней.

У Гарри свело живот, и он остановился как в копанный прямо на проходе.

— О, боже, ты прав. Мы только предположили, что он продлил действие камня на семьдесят лет, потому что таков был его первоначальный план, — Драко положил руку ему на поясницу, мягко подталкивая его вперёд, пока они не добрались до кабинета. — И что это тогда значит?

— Это значит, что мы будем продолжать переводить дневник, пока он не закончится, — Драко сел за стол и нацарапал записку Гермионе.

Стараясь не поддаваться панике, Гарри медленно пил кофе, позволяя теплу напитка успокоить его измученные нервы.

Через несколько минут пришла Гермиона, и Драко снова взялся за объяснения. Всё это время Гарри просидел в оцепенении, в его голове крутились самые разные «что если» и всевозможные исходы, которые могли оказаться даже хуже, чем он предполагал.

К обеду Гарри был измотан, и, судя по всему, Драко и Гермиона тоже. Гарри посвятил Драко в новый метод — Гермиона расшифровывает, а они просто переводят всё, что знают. Гермиона выглядела более чем не верящей в то, что Драко и Гарри внезапно овладели древневейловском, но согласилась. С помощью нового способа они смогли перевести почти полдюжины страниц только к обеду. Гермиона расшифровала ещё шесть, и они принялись за работу, пропустив обед, пока она искала в книгах неизвестные им слова, которые они подчеркнули.

Посчитав в уме, Гарри понял, что если они будут работать достаточно быстро, то смогут закончить перевод за день. С этой мыслью, толкающей его вперёд, он приложил ещё больше усилий. Ему нужно было узнать правду. Драко, казалось, пребывал в таком же состоянии и едва отрывался от лихорадочного письма. Только время от времени он заглядывал в словарь, а в остальном просто подчёркивал сложные слова или фразы.

— Чёрт.

Гарри оглянулся и увидел, что Драко с озабоченным видом проводит рукой по волосам.

— Что? — спросил он, не уверенный, что хочет знать ответ.

— Это… чёрт. Это нехорошо.

— Сколько у нас ещё страниц? — спросила Гермиона, посмотрев на них.

— У меня ещё две, — сказал Гарри.

— У меня тоже.

— Хорошо. Давайте закончим их, а потом уже будем переживать. Пока мы не знаем, что написано на последних страницах, мы можем неправильно истолковать информацию, — не дожидаясь ответа, она вернулась к своему словарю.

Гарри закусил губу, но послушался. Он услышал тихий вздох Драко и заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не волноваться о возможном содержимом оставшихся страниц.

Час спустя Гермиона заканчивала заполнять пробелы в переводе, а Гарри и Драко стояли у неё за спиной и заглядывали в текст. Затем она встала и прикрепила страницы к стене.

Гарри начал читать с самой первой сегодняшней страницы. Блайт всё ещё пытался разобраться с возвращением на три дня в прошлое.

После очередной петли он заболел — он подхватил какой-то вирус, почти ничего не писал и не мог работать несколько недель. Хотя по меркам волшебников он не был таким уж старым, оказалось, что болезнь всё же значительно ослабила его, и теперь он беспокоился о своей способности продолжать работу над артефактом. Он решил, что для этого ему нужно больше времени. Он, ох… Гарри почувствовал, как у него свело живот.

Он решил использовать камень, чтобы получить больше времени, создать петлю на пять лет и продолжать работать, не старея. Он оснастил свой кабинет всеми текстами и справочниками, которые, по его мнению, могли ему понадобиться, и ждал того дня, когда почувствует себя достаточно здоровым, чтобы использовать его.

Следующая запись, датированная следующим днём, была полна гнева и разочарования. Пять лет. Блайт провёл в петле пять лет и до сих пор не придумал, как заставить камень перенести его дальше в прошлое, не создавая петлю.

На следующих нескольких страницах своего дневника он продолжал говорить о том, как близок он к цели. Ему просто нужно было больше времени. Он чувствовал себя всё слабее и слабее, тело постепенно начинало отказывать, и он принял решение. Он заклинанием продлил действие камня на тридцать лет, уверенный, что этого будет достаточно: за это время он сможет что-нибудь придумать, ему просто нужно подождать, пока он не почувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы попытаться снова. Было бы бессмысленно возвращаться в плохой день и годами просто болеть. Ему нужно было чувствовать себя хорошо и иметь силы для работы.

Но этот день так и не наступил.

Он был слишком болен. В следующих нескольких записях он всё больше злился и расстраивался из-за своего слабеющего тела, из-за отсутствия прогресса и из-за самого камня, а последняя запись гласила:

_«Этот ужасный камень не принёс мне ничего, кроме неприятностей. Похоже, я потратил годы в погоне за мечтой, которой никогда не суждено было сбыться. Теперь я понимаю, что умру вот так, один, без друзей и семьи, не разделив ни с кем свою жизнь. Наверное, такой всё-таки была моя судьба. Сегодня утром я бросил камень в сундук вместе со всем прочим бесполезным хламом из путешествий, глупыми сувенирами, которые я собирал годами, потому что они привлекали моё внимание, но в действительности были просто дорогим мусором. Он, возможно, был самым дорогим из всех, поскольку я возлагал на него столько надежд и мечтаний и в конечном итоге заплатил за него своим драгоценным временем. И в итоге он отправился в сундук с бесполезными безделушками. Думаю, этот дневник скоро последует за ним»_

В полном оцепенении, Гарри прислонился к столу. Вот и всё. Никакого выхода. Ни заклинания, ни решения, ни ритуала, способного вытащить их из петли. Они нашли ответ на свой вопрос. Тридцать лет. Они застрянут здесь на тридцать лет.

— Чёрт! — внезапно закричал Драко. — Чёрт побери! — он опрокинул стул и швырнул в стену один из словарей, заставив Гарри и Гермиону вздрогнуть.

— Драко, нам ещё так много нужно изучить, — успокаивающе заговорила Гермиона, не рискуя подходить ближе, когда он начал пинать стену. — Теперь у нас есть информация, которой не было раньше. Мы можем исследовать столько всего.

— Можешь дать нам минутку? — тихо попросил Гарри.

Она кивнула и вышла из конференц-зала, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри облокотился на стол и позволил Драко выплеснуть эмоции. Он всё понимал. Честно говоря, он не знал, как сам ещё держал себя в руках. Возможно, единственной причиной было то, что сейчас Драко в этом нуждался. Почему-то идея о том, чтобы сломаться в одно и то же время, казалась плохой. Так что сегодняшним вечером Гарри приложил все оставшиеся силы, чтобы держаться.

В конце концов Драко рухнул на стул, обхватив голову руками, и Гарри подошёл к нему. Присев на корточки, он обхватил его руками и крепко обнял. Он не стал утруждать себя уверениями в том, что всё будет в порядке. Ничего не будет в порядке. Но ему нужно было, чтобы Драко знал, что он не один.

Внезапно отстранившись, Драко посмотрел на Гарри покрасневшими глазами.

— Пойдём домой.

Гарри кивнул и последовал за ним из конференц-зала через всё Министерство. Каким-то образом, не сговариваясь, они оба отправились через камин в дом на Гриммо.

Драко тут же упал на диван.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, присев рядом с ним.

— Нет. Я определённо не в порядке.

Гарри закусил губу, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Несколько недель назад он сказал бы Драко, что всё будет хорошо и они обязательно со всем разберутся, но теперь уже и сам в это не верил.

Драко прижался к Гарри, и тот обнял его.

— Я хочу сказать, что всё будет хорошо, — наконец сказал Гарри, жалея, что не может всё исправить.

— Знаю, но ты не можешь это говорить. Мы можем действительно застрять. Мы, наверное, уже застряли, — голос Драко был напряжённым, а глаза слезились.

Гарри крепче прижал его к себе и поцеловал его в висок.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он.

— Гарри… не надо. Просто… — голос Драко дрогнул, и лицо его начало морщиться. Он быстро вытер слезу с щеки и прочистил горло.

Гарри повернулся, покрепче и поудобнее обнимая его. Драко рухнул ему на грудь, его дыхание сбилось, тело слегка дрожало, и Гарри захлестнуло чувство беспомощности. Он ничего не мог сделать, ничего не мог сказать, никак не мог всё исправить. Он не мог исправить то, что натворил — этот беспорядок, причиной которому был только он сам. Поэтому он делал единственное, что было в его силах, и держал Драко в своих объятиях, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, пока его дыхание не выровнялось.

Наконец Драко отстранился, вытер лицо рукавом мантии и глубоко вдохнул.

— Прости.

— Не нужно извиняться. Что я могу сделать? Чем я могу помочь?

Драко вздохнул и, пожав плечами, откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Не думаю, что кто-то из нас может что-то сделать… Если только сломаться, — Гарри кивнул. — Можно я останусь здесь? Пока петля не перезапустится.

— Конечно. Драко, ты можешь оставаться здесь весь день, каждый день, хорошо?

Кивнув и взглянув на Гарри слегка покрасневшими и припухшими глазами, Драко потянул его на себя и лёг на диван. Им потребовалось около минуты, чтобы улечься без опасной вероятности свалиться на пол, и в итоге Гарри устроил голову на плече Драко, обхватив его руками.

— Кажется, мне нужно несколько выходных, — прошептал Драко ему на ухо.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Гарри. — Придёшь утром ко мне?

— Да. Захватить завтрак?

— О, наверное, да. Хочешь принять душ здесь, раз твой сломан?

— Да, определённо хочу, — простонал Драко. — Вообще-то теперь, раз уж ты предложил, я больше никогда не буду принимать душ дома, так что, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, на что подписался. Даже если эта петля на самом деле продлится тридцать лет, я буду приходить сюда каждое утро и принимать здесь душ.

Тихо рассмеявшись, радуясь тому, что Драко всё же не потерял силы шутить, Гарри слегка приподнялся и навис над его губами.

— Значит, я буду видеться с тобой каждое утро?

— Каждое чёртово утро.

Даже при том, что Гарри знал, что их положение было плохим — действительно плохим, — в тот момент, когда они с Драко лежали на диване, обхватив друг друга руками и ногами, почти всё на свете казалось ему выполнимым.

***

Гарри проснулся от будильника на своей палочке.

Со стоном он поднялся с кровати и побежал вниз, чтобы написать письмо Робардсу и отправить её с Айлой. Он гадал, скоро ли придёт Драко и решит ли он поспать подольше.

В то утро всё казалось таким сюрреалистичным — как будто происходило с кем-то другим. До прошлого вечера у него была чёткая цель, на которой можно было сосредоточиться: перевести дневник, выйти из петли. Но теперь… сосредоточиться было не на чем. Конечно, есть и другие пути, по которым можно пойти. Гермиона была убеждена, что нужно провести ещё больше исследований, но сейчас им было больше неизвестно, чем известно.

Дневник никогда не был конечной инстанцией, напомнил себе Гарри. Они даже обсуждали это несколько раз, понимая, что в нём может не оказаться ответов, но только теперь он осознал, что раньше не верил в это по-настоящему. Он всегда думал, что найдёт решение, что они всё выяснят. И только сейчас он в первый раз понял, действительно понял, что, возможно, у них ничего не получится. Возможно, так и будет. Тридцать лет, проведённых в одном и том же дне. Часть Гарри хотела быть благодарной за то, что он в этом не одинок, что у него есть Драко. Но другая его часть чувствовала себя невероятно плохо от страха перед тем, как годы повторяющихся петель могут повлиять на них — как по отдельности, так и на их отношения.

— Гарри? — донёсся снизу голос Драко.

— Иду! — Гарри вырвал себя из переживаний и направился вниз. Улыбка заиграла у него на лице, когда перед ним предстал взъерошенный Драко, всё ещё в пижаме, с запеканкой и маленькой сумкой в руках.

— Что? — защищаясь, воскликнул тот. — Я не собирался одеваться только для того, чтобы прийти сюда принять душ.

Гарри притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

— Ты само совершенство. Это что, завтрак?

После сытного завтрака запеканкой, которую Драко на скорую руку приготовил перед тем, как выйти из дома, он отправился в душ.

— Третий этаж, конец коридора, — проинструктировал его Гарри и, когда Драко направился вверх по лестнице, плюхнулся на диван.

Драко всё ещё был удручён всей этой ситуацией, и это давило на Гарри, постоянно напоминая о том, насколько ужасным было их положение. Борясь с комком в горле, он старался ни о чём не думать. Ему нужен был выходной — им обоим нужен был выходной. Всё-таки у них было ещё предостаточно времени, чтобы вдоволь побеспокоиться о следующем шаге.

Гарри заставил себя не думать об этом и открыл журнал по квиддичу, лежавший на боковом столике, но быстро понял, что прочитал его по меньшей мере полдюжины раз, и бросил его обратно. Он встал и посмотрел на стопку книг в углу. Это были книги, которые Гермиона подарила ему некоторое время назад, заявив, что они ему понравятся. Учитывая те долгие часы, которые он проводил на работе (и на которые сам напрашивался), у него не было возможности в этом убедиться. Он взял одну книгу, похожую на детектив, с аврором на обложке, и улыбнулся про себя. Не очень похоже на отдых от работы.

Примерно через полчаса Гарри взглянул на часы, удивляясь, почему Драко ещё не закончил. Он решил подняться на третий этаж и проверить, всё ли в порядке.

Добравшись до ванной, он увидел, что из-под двери вырывается пар, и услышал, что из душа по-прежнему льётся вода.

— У тебя там всё хорошо? — спросил он через закрытую дверь.

— Мне было интересно, сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы наконец-то подняться сюда, — донёсся из ванной приглушённый голос Драко.

Губы Гарри расплылись в улыбке, он открыл дверь и вошёл в душную комнату.

— Мог бы и сказать что-нибудь. Я, вообще-то, пытался себя занять, потому что подумал, что ты, наверное, из тех, кто принимает душ часами.

Драко рассмеялся, а Гарри быстро разделся и скользнул к нему за занавеску. Кожа Драко слегка порозовела от горячей воды, и Гарри обнял его, притягивая к себе.

— Я определённо из тех, кто принимает душ часами, но всё-таки я подумал, что нам стоит в полной мере воспользоваться нашим выходным, — сказал Драко, наклоняясь, чтобы накрыть губы Гарри поцелуем и неторопливо прижать его к кафельной стене.

После долгого и очень расслабляющего душа, когда они вытерлись чистыми полотенцами, Гарри почувствовал себя совершенно бескостным и медленно потащил Драко в спальню, не собираясь одеваться. Провести весь день в постели и обнажёнными — это как раз то, что было нужно им обоим.

Они завалились на кровать, всё ещё слегка влажные от горячей воды, и Гарри, чтобы не замёрзнуть, накрыл себя и Драко лёгким одеялом. Драко повернулся к нему и откинул прядь мокрых волос с его лица.

— Итак, что теперь? — вздохнув, спросил он.

— Кроме того, чтобы весь день проваляться в кровати? Сейчас у меня нет других планов.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Нам обязательно говорить об этом прямо сейчас? — возмутился Гарри. — Мы можем просто, не знаю, хотя бы на несколько минут притвориться, что всё хорошо?

Драко перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

— Не думаю, что у меня получится.

— Ладно… Наверное, будем искать дальше? Узнаем всё, что можно, о заклинании _Аэтус,_ можно ли его разрушить? Напишем каждому ликвидатору, которого ты знаешь?

— Я не об этом, — Драко снова повернулся к нему и одарил его серьёзным взглядом.

— А о чём?

— Что мы будем делать, если не сможем ничего исправить? Мне нужен план. Запасной план на случай, если ничего из этого не сработает… Что-то, что не даст мне сойти с ума. Гарри, я не уверен, что справлюсь. Тридцать лет… Это слишком много… — его голос дрогнул, и он замолчал.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

— Я ещё не готов сдаться.

— Я не говорю, что мы перестанем пытаться, просто… Мне нужен план.

— Ты имеешь в виду, как мы будем жить, если у нас ничего не получится?

Гарри почувствовал, как при этой мысли сжался желудок. Раньше он справлялся с этим, полностью запрещая себе думать о деталях. На самом деле, до последней петли он даже не задумывался особо о возможности того, что они застряли. Гарри предполагал, что его детство, вероятно, основательно научило его справляться с крупными неприятностями именно таким образом… Не так уж много можно было сделать с тем, что все те годы маньяк-убийца хотел его смерти, поэтому он научился абстрагироваться от проблем и иметь дело только с теми, что вставали прямо перед ним. Но он знал, что у Драко всё не так… Драко не мог просто игнорировать проблему и отложить её решение на другой день. Ему нужны были чёткие планы.

— Ну, — с лёгкой улыбкой продолжил он. — Полагаю, нам больше не придётся ходить на работу.

Драко фыркнул от смеха.

— Значит, я смогу избавиться от утренних оскорблений Ривза и глупых и скучных историй Эдны о её сестре и разведении собак. Хотя я просто избегал их, вообще пропуская утреннее собрание с тех пор, как начал приносить тебе кофе.

— А в меня больше не будут врезаться в Атриуме. И Рон не будет пихать в меня свои сухие булочки.

У Гарри внезапно перехватило дыхание при мысли о том, что он никогда не увидится и не проведёт время со своими друзьями и семьёй так, как раньше. Несколько обедов с Роном и попыток поужинать у Уизли, которые он предпринимал в течение последних нескольких месяцев, ясно дали понять, что всё уже никогда не будет как прежде. Это было похоже на пытку, поскольку другие люди застревали в определённом моменте, рассказывали одни и те же истории, делились одними и теми же новостями о своих выходных и не могли запомнить ничего нового о жизни Гарри.

Это, должно быть, как-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Драко вдруг обнял его.

— Я не хотел делать тебе хуже. Я просто немного паникую.

— Нет, всё нормально. Просто… Я скучаю по своим друзьям и семье. Знаю, я всё ещё могу с ними увидеться, но это уже не то. А если всё уже никогда не будет как прежде? — у Гарри защипало глаза, и Драко кивнул, крепче прижимая его к себе.

— У меня и нет никого, но я могу себе представить, — тихо проговорил он.

Гарри отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— У тебя есть я.

Драко фыркнул.

— Ну, да. Пока что.

— И что это должно значить?

— Гарри, ты действительно думаешь, что мы выдержим тридцать лет повторения одного и того же дня?

— Ну, можно же попытаться! Ты говоришь так, будто уже сдался, — Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Драко закусил губу. — О, боже… Ты сдался, да? — он сел и потёр лицо руками.

— Нет, это не так… Я не бросаю тебя, но можешь ли ты честно сказать, что уверен, что мы справимся? Не сойдём с ума? Как скоро мы начнём набрасываться друг на друга? Как скоро мы сломаемся? — Драко тоже сел и посмотрел на него.

— Я не знаю! Ладно, ты прав… Мы, скорее всего, сломаемся. Но я не собираюсь сдаваться так быстро!

— Я и не сдаюсь! Я просто смотрю правде в глаза.

Комната начала кружиться, пока Гарри пытался понять, что Драко ему говорил. Гарри держался за одну только тоненькую ниточку, и последние несколько недель этой ниточкой был Драко. Осознание того, что он здесь, с ним, что Гарри не один, было единственным, что действительно удерживало его на плаву. И только мысль о том, чтобы проходить через это в одиночку…

— Я… Я не могу… Мне нужно подышать, — Гарри резко вздохнул, встал, дрожащими руками натянул джинсы и футболку и побежал вниз, к входной двери. В прихожей он надел кроссовки, а затем вышел на улицу, прерывисто дыша.

Этого было достаточно — нависших над ним тридцати лет, — одной мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы Гарри прошиб холодный пот. Он не справится с этим в одиночку.

Идя по улице, он пытался глубоко дышать и ослабить напряжение в груди. Он попытался замедлить дыхание, чтобы не допустить нового приступа паники, но не был уверен, что сможет успокоиться без Драко. Без Драко. Его глаза начали гореть.

Это было сильнее тех чёртовых тридцати лет. Наконец-то у него появилось то, что он искал все эти годы — кто-то, к кому он хотел возвращаться домой, с кем он хотел просыпаться рядом каждый день, до конца своей жизни. Его горло сжалось. Он избегал задумываться об этом слишком глубоко, но теперь, когда позволил себе действительно подумать, он понял. Это любовь. Это та любовь, на которую он всегда надеялся и для которой, как он думал, был слишком разбит. Наконец-то она у него появилась, и её вот так просто отберут.

Он повернул за угол ещё одного квартала и увидел небольшой скверик со скамейкой.

Он сел и обхватил голову руками, слишком сокрушённый, чтобы идти дальше.

Может быть, Драко не чувствовал того же; может быть, для него это было просто удобным способом провести время, пока они застряли в петле. При этой мысли его слегка затошнило. Но потом он вспомнил их ужины, вечерние прогулки по городу, разговоры о жизни, о работе, о детстве, и представил, как расстроился бы Драко, если бы узнал, что он был в нём не уверен.

Стиснув зубы, Гарри встал и направился к своему дому. Он знал, что Драко не всё равно, и, быстрым шагом возвращаясь на площадь Гриммо, напомнил себе, что слишком упрям, чтобы позволить какой-то дурацкой временной метле лишить его счастья.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри взбежал вверх по лестнице, надеясь, что Драко ещё не ушёл. Когда он открыл дверь спальни, Драко сидел на кровати, надевая обувь.

— Что это для тебя? — выпалил Гарри. Драко удивлённо посмотрел на него. — Мы, ты и я — что это для тебя? — снова спросил он.

— Гарри, — вздохнул Драко; он выглядел смирившимся и немного грустным. — Какое это имеет значение? Мы торчали в этой петле несколько месяцев, только мы вдвоём. Что-то должно было случиться.

— Стой… Я не об этом спрашивал, — Гарри сел рядом с ним на кровать.

Драко закусил губу, но не ответил.

Через несколько минут Гарри взял его за руку и переплёл с ним пальцы.

— Давай я начну первым? — уязвимость, которую Гарри увидел в его глазах, ответила на его вопрос, хотя сам Драко всё ещё молчал. — Мысль о том, что я могу тебя потерять… — Гарри прочистил горло, чтобы его голос не дрогнул. — Мысль о том, что я потеряю тебя, для меня гораздо страшнее, чем мысль о том, чтобы тридцать лет снова и снова переживать один и тот же день. Я не откажусь от тебя так легко.

Драко резко вздохнул.

— Я не отказывался, я просто…

— Пытался себя защитить, — Драко кивнул. — Я знаю, что мы понятия не имеем, как всё будет дальше, и я знаю, что это будет трудно. Но, пожалуйста, не сдавайся пока, — сказал Гарри, крепче сжимая его руку.

Драко пристально посмотрел на него.

— Я не хочу, но…

— Гарри! — донёсся из коридора голос Рона. — Эй, Гарри! Я слышал от Робардса, что ты… — он появился в дверях спальни и замер.

— Рон… — Гарри вздрогнул и почувствовал, как рядом застыл Драко. Взгляд Рона метнулся между ними и остановился на их руках, всё ещё сцепленных вместе. Гарри подавил смешок, понимая, настолько безумно это всё выглядит для его друга. — Э-э-э… что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я принёс суп, — сказал Рон, нахмурив брови.

— Что?

— Робардс сказал, что ты написал, что заболел. Ты никогда не берёшь отгулы, и мне ты ничего не сказал, поэтому я пораньше ушёл на обед. И принёс тебе суп, — ответил Рон, по-прежнему глядя на их руки.

Гарри внутренне застонал, когда понял, что забыл написать Рону. Что ж, он был прав, когда в предыдущие дни опасался, что друг придёт его проведать.

— Э-э… извини, я должен был тебе написать. Я… — Гарри посмотрел на Драко, ища поддержки. В данный момент он понятия не имел, как всё это объяснить. Губы Драко слегка изогнулись, и он поднял бровь, давая Гарри понять, что здесь ему придётся справляться самому. — Я… э-э… отдыхаю. Я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Ты отдыхаешь? С Малфоем? — недоверчиво спросил Рон, оглядывая комнату, как будто ответ был спрятан где-то на стенах или на полу.

— Да?

— Я не понимаю.

— Ну, — Гарри снова посмотрел на Драко, которого, похоже, невероятно забавлял весь этот разговор. — Мы вместе… и мы хотели взять выходной, — технически, он даже не солгал.

— Вы вместе, — повторил Рон. — Вместе, то есть, встречаетесь.

— Ага.

— Я не понимаю, — снова сказал он.

— Мы пытались сохранить это в секрете, Уизли, — вмешался Драко. — Ты же знаешь, как все любят болтать.

— Точно, — подтвердил Гарри. — Мы… э-э… Не хотели ничего говорить, пока, ну, знаешь… э-э…

Драко смерил его не впечатлённым взглядом и, пока он продолжал заикаться, снова повернулся к Рону.

— Мы знаем, каким безумием это покажется всем вокруг, поэтому сперва хотели убедиться, что у нас всё получится.

— Вы хотели убедиться, что у вас получится?

Гарри прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Ага.

— Ну и как, получается? — едва слышно пробормотал Рон.

— Да, — ответил Драко и сжал руку Гарри. — Мы думаем, да.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, и он стиснул его руку в ответ.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Я пойду. Мы, э-э-э, можем поговорить потом, Гарри? — к этому моменту лицо Рона полностью утратило все краски, и теперь веснушки особенно сильно выделялись на его бледной коже.

— Конечно. Эм… прости, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом вот так, — ответил Гарри.

— Ладно. Я пойду. Я это уже говорил. Ладно… э-э… пока, — Рон развернулся на пятках и, судя по звуку, почти бегом спустился по лестнице.

Гарри упал спиной на кровать, закрыв лицо руками.

— Ну, по крайней мере, завтра он ничего не вспомнит, — весело сказал Драко. Почувствовав, что матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, Гарри повернул голову и увидел, что тот тоже лёг.

— Значит, у нас всё хорошо?

Драко кивнул, хотя всё ещё выглядел обеспокоенным. Гарри слегка улыбнулся ему.

— Думаешь, Уизли оправится?

— Боже, — засмеялся Гарри. — У него был такой шок.

— Грейнджер восприняла это гораздо лучше.

— Ну, мы сначала давали ей хоть какую-то информацию, например, о временной петле, — заметил Гарри. Драко вздохнул. — Извини, я не хотел об этом напоминать.

— Мне просто нужно пока об этом не думать. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сегодня поискать что-нибудь новое? Ещё рано, наверняка в этом городе есть, чем заняться.

— Наверное, есть какие-нибудь мероприятия для туристов. Давай просто отправимся в центр и посмотрим, что там можно найти? — предложил Гарри, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Давай. Закончим моё обучение магловской жизни, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Драко. — Гарри… То, что я сказал раньше… Я не хочу отказываться от нас. Я просто… Хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Я немного с ума схожу.

— Знаю. И я тоже. Я просто… Я пытаюсь держать себя в руках, сосредоточиться на том, что есть здесь и сейчас.

— Знаю, — криво усмехнулся Драко. — Давай найдём, чем заняться, и полностью забудем о реальности.

— Звучит отлично.

Через несколько часов они оказались в Национальной портретной галерее.

— Но они же ничего не делают, — прошептал Драко, когда они стояли перед портретом женщины с книгой в руках и в похожем на шлем головном уборе с огромным белым пером наверху.

— Ну, нет, это просто картины, — прошептал Гарри в ответ, не совсем понимая, почему они шепчутся в пустой комнате.

— Но зачем люди приходят сюда, если не могут с ними поговорить?

— Наверное, просто посмотреть на искусство, — Гарри нахмурился; он сам не находил музеи такими уж интересными.

Драко подошёл к следующей картине и встал перед ней, сведя брови к переносице.

День проходил довольно тускло. Они наткнулись на улицу с целой кучей высококлассных магазинов, и Гарри подумал, что магловские магазины и одежда могут показаться Драко интересными. Но вместо этого у него чуть не случился ещё один нервный срыв от осознания того, что ему, возможно, придётся тридцать лет жить с одним и тем же гардеробом. В конце концов Гарри увёл его на другую улицу, и они бродили по городу, пока не дошли до музея.

С течением дня Гарри всё чаще ловил себя на том, что борется с растущей внутри паникой. Мысль о том, что придётся чем-то заполнять эти тридцать лет, одолевала его на каждом шагу. Скоро им наскучит то, чем можно заняться в понедельник в Лондоне или даже во всей Британии. Хоть они, к счастью, и могли полететь ли аппарировать почти в любую точку мира, в один конкретный понедельник в начале лета сделать всё равно можно не так уж и много.

Пока он пытался думать, чем можно занять себя, чтобы заполнить всё это время, он понял, насколько это на самом деле будет плохо. Он не сможет найти хобби, которое нельзя закончить за один день. Его дружеские отношения уже не будут прежними. Он никогда не заведёт новых друзей, и если у них с Драко ничего не получится, то, конечно же, отношений у него тоже никогда не будет.

У него даже работы не будет. От одной этой мысли он покрылся холодным потом. Работа была его спасательным кругом — единственной вещью, в которую он мог нырнуть с головой, чтобы избежать всех жизненных трудностей. И работы его тоже лишили.

Его дыхание становилось всё более прерывистым, а невидящий взгляд оставался прикован к портрету женщины. Он почувствовал, как чья-то рука медленно гладит его по спине.

— Дыши, — тихо сказал ему Драко.

Гарри втянул в себя воздух и почувствовал, как горят глаза. Ему нужно было сесть. Он повернулся и на дрожащих ногах подошёл к скамье, стоявшей в нескольких футах от него. Сев, он наклонился, упёрся локтями в колени и попытался взять дыхание под контроль. Драко опустился рядом с ним, потирал ему спину и напоминал дышать медленно.

Его грудь была слишком напряжена. Он не мог дышать. Пальцы начало покалывать, и он стал делать ещё более быстрые и глубокие вдохи, не ощущая ничего, кроме чистого ужаса. Он не мог дышать и имел все шансы умереть прямо здесь, посреди этой дурацкой галереи.

— Гарри, душа моя, тебе нужно дышать медленнее, — голос Драко звучал словно бы издалека, эхом отдаваясь в пустом помещении. Дыхание Гарри становилось всё быстрее, в глазах плыло и темнело. — Медленно выдыхай и считай вместе со мной. Три, два, один… А теперь задержи… Хорошо, ты молодец.

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться только на его голосе и замедлить дыхание. В конце концов комната снова обрела чёткость, и Гарри почувствовал, как слой пота, покрывший всё его тело, начал остывать. Драко продолжал гладить его по спине и успокаивающе говорить с ним.

— Извини, я не знаю, что случилось, — сказал Гарри, кладя очки на скамью рядом с собой и проводя по лицу руками.

— Ну, судя по всему, у тебя была паническая атака, — ответил Драко. — Ты в порядке, просто дай себе минутку отдохнуть, — Гарри снова надел очки и сделал медленный глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как грудь наконец-то расслабляется. — Хочешь пойти домой? Если только тебя не интересуют эти скучные портреты, конечно, — спросил Драко, всё ещё водя рукой по его спине.

— Да, хорошо. Извини за это, — Гарри весь покраснел от смущения.

— Не надо извиняться. Ты не единственный, кто сейчас сходит с ума. Все мои мысли каким-то образом возвращаются к нашему положению. Вставай, пойдём домой, — Драко поднялся на ноги и подал руку Гарри, а затем потянул его вверх и крепко переплёл свои пальцы с его.

Когда они вернулись на площадь Гриммо, Гарри повалился на диван, чувствуя себя так, словно только что пробежал марафон.

— Чаю? — спросил Драко.

Гарри кивнул, и Драко отправился на кухню. Сбросив обувь, Гарри лёг, всё ещё ощущая отголоски паники.

Через несколько минут Драко появился в поле его зрения, левитируя перед собой две кружки чая. Он опустил их на кофейный столик и сел на пол прямо перед Гарри, не прося его подвинуться.

— Мы пройдём через это, хорошо? — Драко наклонился и нежно поцеловал его. — Нам просто нужно сходить с ума по очереди, и тогда всё будет в порядке, — с улыбкой проговорил он.

Гарри фыркнул от смеха.

— Я составлю нам расписание.

Драко тихо рассмеялся и вздохнул.

— Я хочу завтра вернуться к работе. Знаю, я говорил, что хочу немного отдохнуть, но, думаю, сначала мне нужно полностью исчерпать все возможности. Я просто вообще не могу расслабиться.

— Хорошо. И, да, у меня то же самое, — Гарри медленно сел и взял в руки кружку. — С чего хочешь начать?

— Я думаю, нам нужно связаться со всеми, с кем можно, чтобы набраться идей. Мы можем объяснить, что нам известно о камне и о заклинании _Аэтус Эксемплер_ , и посмотреть, будут у кого-нибудь ещё какие-нибудь мысли. Насколько нам известно, в этом мире есть кто-то, кто прекрасно умеет снимать заклинания усиления с проклятых предметов.

— Ладно, а у тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Да, но… — Драко замолчал и закусил губу. — Что? — Я не уверен, какова вероятность, что они мне помогут, особенно в такие короткие сроки. В прошлый раз, когда я был на конференции, я выяснил, что новости о войне распространились довольно далеко. Никто не был со мной откровенно груб, но все держались отстранённо, — лицо Драко слегка покраснело, и Гарри увидел написанную на нём неловкость.

Он подавил вздох и в очередной раз пожалел, что не может всё исправить. Но он знал, что сначала им нужно разобраться с текущим вопросом.

— А что, если письма придут от меня? Или от Гермионы?

Драко кивнул.

— Так, наверное, будет лучше.

— Давай составим список людей, с которыми можно связаться, и завтра, когда придём в Министерство, начнём?

— Да, хорошо, — Драко призвал перо и пергамент, положил их на кофейный столик и начал записывать имена, попутно объясняя Гарри, кто все эти люди и чем они могут помочь.

***

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, пока они ждали Гермиону. Накануне вечером Драко составил обширный список всех, кто мог бы им помочь, и заставил Гарри запомнить его, чтобы они никого не забыли. Даже если отправить письма от имени Гарри или Гермионы, хорошо известной и уважаемой за помощь многочисленным государствам и решение проблем магических существ, вопрос времени всё ещё оставался актуальным. Большинство писем придётся отсылать на большие расстояния, и шансы, что кто-то получит это письмо, ответит на него, и ответ дойдёт до них за время одного цикла, были невелики. Им нужен был продуманный план, чтобы всё сработало.

Гермиона пришла через несколько минут, и они ввели её в курс дела.

— Самое главное — подчеркнуть важность немедленного ответа, — объяснил Драко.

— И это при условии, что они прочитают письма сразу, — сказала Гермиона.

— Верно.

— А если мы поставим на конверте отметку, что это важно? — спросил Гарри.

— Это может сработать, но если кто-то сейчас на задании и кому-то почта приходит сразу на стол, то это будет бесполезно, — ответила Гермиона. — Кроме того, нельзя передавать аврорское дело в другие государства. Если это дойдёт до нашего Министерства, у нас могут возникнуть проблемы.

— То есть, у нас будут проблемы в течение нескольких часов, а потом петля перезагрузится, — напомнил ей Гарри.

— О, точно. Полагаю, для вас серьёзных последствий не будет, — задумчиво произнесла она, и Гарри подавил улыбку. Она говорила примерно одно и то же почти каждый раз, и ему было интересно, чем бы она занялась, если бы оказалась в такой ситуации. — Интересно, а на меня это так же действует? То есть, будет ли продолжаться моя временная шкала? Или временной шкалы больше не существует, потому что вы не можете вырваться из петли?

Гарри взглянул на Драко, брови которого свелись на переносице.

— Мы правда не знаем.

— Ну, вы и не узнаете, да? Ваша временная шкала ведь не может продолжиться, — сказала она.

— Для тебя это проблема? Быть вовлечённой в это, я имею в виду, — спросил Гарри. Он никогда не задумывался, что у неё могут быть последствия от этого всего, даже если у него их нет.

Она заправила выбившийся из причёски локон за ухо.

— Я не знаю. Думаю, мы должны поговорить с Робардсом, по крайней мере, сейчас, в первый раз. Если мы получим разрешение на отправку этих писем, нам не о чем будет беспокоиться. Если не получим, то в следующем цикле дайте мне знать, и мы попробуем придумать что-то другое. Ты сказал, что обычно я объясняю всё Робардсу?

— Да, — ответил Драко. — Он более склонен соглашаться с твоими словами. Без тебя нас с Гарри, как правило, отправляют в Мунго, — он криво усмехнулся.

— Ладно, тогда давайте приступим, — с улыбкой предложила она.

— Вы несколько месяцев живёте во временной петле, и вам нужно отправить информацию об открытом расследовании людям по всему миру, чтобы выбраться из неё? — Робардс постукивал пальцем по столу и внимательно смотрел на всех троих.

— На данный момент это действительно единственный выход, — сказала Гермиона.

— И вы уже были в Мунго, и я должен поверить вам на слово?

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Гарри.

Робардс фыркнул.

— Как это вообще произошло?

— Это было случайно… — заговорил Драко. — Артефакт нужно было переместить, чтобы получить более полную информацию о камне, и я случайно его задел.

Гарри постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и не выказать удивления таким ответом. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Драко в последний раз сообщил Робардсу, что Гарри активировал камень, вступив с ним в спор, но он никогда не лгал напрямую и, конечно же, ни разу не брал вину на себя.

Громко вздохнув, Робардс поочерёдно смерил их взглядом.

— Мне нужен список всех, с кем вы собираетесь связаться. Это мощный артефакт, и мы не будем делиться информацией о его существовании с кем попало.

— Конечно, — вставая, сказала Гермиона. — Спасибо. Мы скоро предоставим вам этот список, но нам нужно будет работать быстро, потому что на получение ответа у нас есть только один день.

— Ладно, — Робардс, как всегда, выглядел так, словно вся эта ситуация не произвела на него никакого впечатления. — У меня встреча в одиннадцать, но до тех пор я буду свободен.

— Хорошо, спасибо… Я скоро вернусь со списком, — Гермиона вывела Драко и Гарри из кабинета и повела их по коридору.

Пока они шли к кабинету Драко, Гарри украдкой поглядывал на него.

Что? — наконец не выдержал он.

— Тебе не обязательно было брать вину на себя.

— Не придавай этому большого значения. Завтра он даже не вспомнит. Не волнуйся, во время последнего цикла я позволю тебе сказать правду.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ублюдок. А я-то подумал, как хорошо ты поступил! — За одну ночь я не превратился вдруг в самоотверженного гриффиндорца. Я просто подумал, что для дела будет лучше, если он не станет на тебя злиться, — Драко вскинул бровь, когда они следом за Гермионой свернули за угол к его кабинету.

— Наверное, в этом есть смысл. Значит, мне не стоит ждать никаких больших романтических жестов? — со смехом спросил Гарри.

Драко криво улыбнулся.

— Ну, я не из тех, кто жертвует собой, но я уверен…

Гермиона резко повернула голову, и Драко закашлялся, слегка покраснев.

Когда они подошли к двери кабинета, Гермиона полностью повернулась к ним. На её губах играла улыбка.

— Что за романтические жесты?

— О, эм… ну… — Гарри пожал плечами, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло его лицо. — Мы, знаешь… и…

Драко фыркнул от смеха и постучал палочкой по дверной ручке, чтобы открыть кабинет.

— Красноречив, как всегда, — сказал он, придерживая дверь для Гермионы и Гарри.

Гермиона коснулась плеча Гарри, проходя мимо, и улыбнулась ему, пока он пытался взять себя в руки. Не то чтобы он стеснялся Драко — он знал, что это не так. Но он остро осознавал, что если Гермиона посмотрит достаточно внимательно, то увидит на его лице всю глубину его чувств к этому человеку. А делиться своими настоящими чувствами со всем миром ему не хотелось; это слишком интимно, слишком лично. Он кашлянул и придвинул к себе стул, надеясь, что они смогут просто обойти эту тему, и чувствуя невероятную зависть к способности Драко сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Я думаю, сегодня мы должны составить полный список, — сказала Гермиона, придвигая стул к столу Драко. — Если мы будем знать, кого Робардс одобрит и не одобрит, то сможем использовать эту информацию в следующие разы.

— А ему не потребуется больше времени, чтобы вернуть список нам? — спросил Драко. — Он, наверное, будет ещё над ним размышлять.

— В чём-то ты прав. Давайте посмотрим, может ли он сразу одобрить несколько имён, а затем в течение дня посмотреть остальную часть списка? Если мы получим его до конца цикла, у вас всё равно появится эта информация.

— Ладно, можем попробовать, — Драко сел и взял свиток пергамента и самозаправляющееся перо. — В первую очередь, я хотел бы связаться с другими ликвидаторами и узнать, есть ли у кого-нибудь из них какие-либо предложения по разрушению усиливающего заклинания без случайного возникновения новых проблем.

Гарри сидел в стороне, листая «Международный журнал по ликвидации проклятий», в то время как Драко и Гермиона обсуждали всех, кто, по их мнению, мог бы помочь. Учитывая, что Гарри знал в общей сложности всего двух ликвидаторов, здесь он был бесполезен. Он изо всех сил боролся с раздражением, вызванным стрессом из-за чего-то, с чем он не мог помочь.

Вот почему ему подходила работа аврора — он не мог сидеть без дела, сложа руки. Даже в самых неприятных расследованиях можно было найти какую-нибудь зацепку, с кем-то поговорить, посидеть в засаде. Но он знал, что то, что они делали сейчас, тоже важно, поэтому активно работал над тем, чтобы не трясти ногой и не показывать своё растущее разочарование. Он понимал, что весь этот процесс, скорее всего, будет разочаровывающим. Он был уверен, что после того, как они отошлют письма, им останется только ждать.

— Ладно, думаю, пока остаточно, — Драко свернул пергамент и передал его Гермионе.

— Хорошо, я скоро вернусь.

Когда Гермиона ушла, Драко повернулся к Гарри, который по-прежнему пролистывал журнал.

— Ты как? — спросил он с лёгким намёком на улыбку на губах. — Эти журналы — не самое интересное чтиво.

Гарри фыркнул от смеха.

— Ага, я просто пытаюсь себя занять.

Кивнув, Драко встал и потянулся.

— Думаю, после того, как мы отправим письма, нам стоит поискать книги, в которых хоть что-то сказано о заклинаниях усиления. Большую часть дня мы просто будем ждать ответы, поэтому нам, вероятно, следует искать всё, что можно, и во всех библиотеках, к которым мы можем получить доступ.

— Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда буду рад библиотечным исследованиям, но вот он наступил, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Ну, по крайней мере, Гермиона будет в своей стихии. Она будет в восторге, если нам придётся посетить кучу библиотек.

В этот момент, словно по команде, в кабинете снова появилась Гермиона.

— У меня есть три имени, с которых можно начать, — она протянула пергамент Драко, и тот кивнул.

— Ладно, это хорошее начало. Давай, Поттер, пусть твоё знаменитое имя принесёт нам пользу, — Драко улыбнулся, протянул Гарри лист бумаги и перо и начал диктовать письмо.

Звук взмахов взъерошенных перьев отвлёк внимание Гарри от старого пыльного тома, который он просматривал в течение последнего часа в поисках какой-либо информации о заклинаниях усиления. Не имея возможности поговорить с Биллом напрямую, они начали с его личной библиотеки. Флёр милостиво разрешила им расположиться на кухне в Ракушке, где теперь была разбросана половина имеющихся у её мужа книг по ликвидации проклятий.

Маленькая сипуха приземлилась перед Гарри. Он отвязал от её лапки письмо и угостил её кусочком печенья, оставшегося с недавнего чаепития.

— От кого это? — спросил Драко.

Развернув пергамент, Гарри взглянул на подпись.

— От ликвидатора из Германии.

— О, хорошо, — Драко обошёл стол и заглянул через его плечо. Мгновение спустя Гермиона оторвалась от книги и присоединилась к ним.

— Это сработает? — спросил Гарри.

Драко отошёл назад и стал кругами расхаживать по комнате.

— Я думаю.

— Ты говорил, что этот артефакт не распознавался как проклятый предмет, да? — спросила Гермиона. — Когда ты проводил первоначальные тесты.

— Верно. Но всё равно остаётся возможность, что, если мы используем это заклинание, чтобы нейтрализовать усиление, оно отделится само. Это позволит нам сохранить магию камня нетронутой, не вмешиваясь в неё, и в то же время прекратить воздействие _Аэтуса_. Это может сработать, — Драко остановился и посмотрел на них.

— Можем попробовать? — Гарри взглянул на часы.

— Да. Определённо. Здесь не нужна никакая подготовка, у нас должно получиться просто его наложить.

Как раз когда они убрали на место последние книги, прилетела ещё одна сова. Она приземлилась перед Гермионой.

Она отвязала письмо и стала разворачивать пергамент, а сова улетела.

— Это из Бельгии. Она пишет, что не может дать ответ, так как у неё нет времени на дальнейшие исследования. И что, поскольку на камне нет проклятия, маловероятно, что сработает _conteram maledicta,_ которое она использовала для разрушения улучшенных проклятий, — сообщила Гермиона и продолжила просматривать страницу. — О, но она говорит… Ох, ладно. Не знаю, согласна ли я с ней, но она говорит, что если больше ничего не получится, то можно попробовать _omne totum conteram magicae,_ — она взглянула на Драко, вскинув брови.

— О, Мерлин, это… — Драко провёл рукой по волосам.

— Что? Что это? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, не обладая никакими знаниями в этом вопросе.

Гермиона снова свернула пергамент.

— Это заклинание, которое буквально разрушает магию. Его можно использовать на любом пропитанном магией предмете, но оно чрезвычайно опасно. Даже с артефактами низкого уровня это может привести к непредсказуемым результатам, а с чем-то такого масштаба… Я имею в виду, это правда очень серьёзно.

— Ладно, давайте попробуем отделить _Аэтус_ от магии камня, — сказал Драко, кладя на стол последнюю книгу. — Если это не сработает, то утром можем написать ещё кому-нибудь.

— И нам ещё нужно вернуться в Министерство и посмотреть, есть ли у Робардса более полный список тех, с кем мы можем связаться по этому поводу, — напомнила им Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что они с Драко, если понадобится, свяжутся с каждым человеком из этого списка, независимо от одобрения Робардса.

— Хочешь пойти в магазин с нами, Грейнджер? — Драко протянул ей руку.

— Да, спасибо.

Гарри аппарировал сразу за ними, приземлившись в нескольких футах от входа в магазин. Было немного за полдень, и на месте преступления по-прежнему бродили сотрудники Отдела магического правопорядка. Драко распахнул дверь, и Гарри зашёл внутрь.

— Гарри! — воскликнул Рон, подходя к ним. — Гермиона? Что происходит? Робардс сказал, что поручил вам что-то другое. Я пытался выпытать у него больше информации, но он велел мне убираться из его кабинета.

— Это очень долгая история, — вздохнув, сказал Гарри.

— Мы попали во временную петлю, проблема в этой штуковине, Гермиона помогает нам разрушить заклинание, — отчеканил Драко, проходя мимо них прямо к лежащему на полу артефакту.

Рон посмотрел на Гарри; его брови взмыли вверх.

— Эм… Ну, не такая уж и долгая, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Временная петля?

— Ага. Я тебе всё расскажу, но давай мы сначала попробуем снять заклинание, — Гарри указал на артефакт, над которым уже склонился Драко.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Рон отступил на шаг назад.

Гарри присоединился к Драко и встал рядом с ним.

— Готов? — спросил Драко.

— Однозначно.

Драко направил палочку на артефакт и начал произносить заклинание, говоря тихо, но чётко и вырисовывая палочкой круги в воздухе, как было указано в инструкции. Мягкое голубое сияние окутало камень и медленно закружилось вокруг него.

— Предмет должен его поглотить, — сказала Гермиона, заставив Драко слегка подпрыгнуть. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что она стоит у него за спиной, заглядывая ему через плечо.

Синий свет от заклинания не поглощался, а просто кружился. Драко продолжал накладывать заклинание, говоря уже чуть громче.

Прошло несколько минут, и Гарри понял, что ничего не выйдет. Ликвидатор из Германии, посоветовавший это заклинание, обязательно упомянул бы, если бы для его действия требовалось так много времени. Все его инструкции и описания были чрезвычайно подробными.

— Не работает, — подытожила Гермиона, словно прочитав его мысли.

Драко продолжал колдовать. От усилий удержать заклинание у него на лбу выступили капельки пота.

— Драко, — тихо позвал Гарри.

Драко снова повторил формулу.

— Драко, оно не работает. Попробуем завтра что-нибудь другое.

Драко продолжал, и Гарри пришлось положить руку ему на плечо. Тогда он, наконец, остановился.

— Чёрт. Чёрт! — он схватил артефакт, швырнул его через всё помещение и сел на корточки.

Гермиона подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Не волнуйся, он так уже делал… Ничего не случится, — прошептал ей Гарри. — Дай мне минутку, ладно? — Она кивнула и отошла к Рону, который всё ещё стоял в дверях. — Завтра мы можем попробовать что-нибудь ещё, хорошо? Мы написали только трём людям.

Драко вздохнул.

— Знаю. Просто… у меня наконец появилась надежда, что…

— Я знаю, — Гарри подвинулся к нему и положил руку ему на плечо.

Драко прильнул к его прикосновению и закрыл глаза.

— Чёрт. Ладно. Давай возьмём у Робардса список и завтра попробуем ещё раз.

Встав, он отряхнул мантию и протянул руку Гарри, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Его брови всё ещё были нахмурены, и Гарри видел, как он напряг челюсть, пытаясь не выйти из себя. Наблюдать за растущим напряжением кого-то, о ком он заботился, было почти так же изнурительно, как и сама петля. Беспомощность, которую он чувствовал — неспособность всё исправить ради них обоих — брала своё. Драко слегка улыбнулся, и Гарри, глубоко вздохнув, попытался ответить ему тем же.

У них по-прежнему оставалось много вариантов. Они могли попробовать ещё много разных способов. Он напоминал себе об этом снова и снова, повторял, как мантру, пытаясь сдержать подступающую панику.


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на своей палочке, выключил его и перевернулся на спину. Скоро должен был прийти Драко, чтобы принять свой утренний душ, но Гарри не мог заставить себя встать с кровати.

За последние двадцать или около того циклов (а может, и больше, поскольку в те дни Гарри очень быстро потерял счёт времени) они перепробовали всех в списке Драко. Каждого указанного там человека. Некоторые так и не ответили, то ли не получив письма, то ли решив не отвечать, — этого они знать не могли. Некоторые предлагали им что-то попробовать, новые заклинания, новые идеи. У некоторых вообще не было никаких мыслей — особенно у тех, кому они писали в последние несколько дней, перечисляя все опробованные ими способы, которые не сработали. Они даже дошли до того, что по международной каминной сети отправлялись в другие части света в надежде получить хоть какую-то информацию в течение дня. Гарри пытался найти Билла в Южной Америке, но после нескольких попыток сдался. Тот был слишком далеко от цивилизации, чтобы Гарри мог убедить людей помочь ему добраться до него за один день, даже с помощью волшебного транспорта.

Они связывались с ликвидаторами проклятий, с экспертами по чарам и артефактам, посылая каждый день от трёх до десяти писем.

Накануне вечером они получили последнее письмо с ещё двумя предложениями, и им ещё нужно было их испробовать, но на этом всё. Больше не было никаких идей — даже у Гермионы, что, по мнению Гарри, было более зловещим знаком, чем всё остальное вместе взятое.

Со скрипом отворилась дверь, и Гарри, оглянувшись, увидел помятого Драко в пижаме.

— Привет, — поздоровался он всё ещё хриплым ото сна голосом.

— Привет, — ответил Драко, залезая к нему в кровать и сворачиваясь калачиком рядом с ним. Он выглядел не очень хорошо. Гарри видел напряжение в каждой мышце его лица.

Придвинувшись чуть ближе, Гарри обнял его и притянул к себе. Драко обхватил его руками и крепко обнял.

— Я не хочу сегодня идти. Не хочу узнать, что у нас нет выбора, — приглушённо проговорил Драко, прижавшись к груди Гарри.

— Я знаю, любимый, — Гарри погладил его по спине, жалея, что не может всё исправить, что нет никого, с кем он мог бы бороться, и никакого преступления, которое он мог бы раскрыть, чтобы это всё исчезло. — Но мы должны попытаться.

— Знаю, — Драко глубоко вздохнул и отстранился. — Давай сразу пойдём в магазин. У нас больше нет необходимости привлекать кого-то ещё.

— Хорошо. Хочешь сначала сходить в душ?

— Нет, я только оденусь, — Драко вылез из постели, порылся в сумке, которую бросил рядом с кроватью Гарри, и вытащил чистую мантию. — К чёрту, — он надел её прямо поверх пижамы.

— С сегодняшнего дня я не хочу слышать ни слова о том, что ношу джинсы под своей аврорской мантией, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри.

Драко тихо рассмеялся.

— Справедливо.

Гарри подошёл к стулу в углу комнаты, на котором лежали его чистые, но не убранные вещи, взял оттуда пару джинсов и футболку, а затем надел их поверх боксеров. В данный момент он не мог заставить себя беспокоиться о своём внешнем виде больше, чем Драко. Он достал из шкафа чистую аврорскую мантию и накинул её, чтобы они могли без особого шума пробраться на место преступления.

Несколько минут спустя они уже стояли над артефактом. Вот и всё. Гарри опустился на колени, терпеливо ожидая Драко, который выглядел так, будто всё ещё боролся с собой, не желая произносить последние два заклинания, которые и покажут, действительно ли они застряли.

Наконец, громко выдохнув, он опустился рядом с Гарри.

— Готов? — спросил он.

Гарри кивнул, и Драко начал произносить первое заклинание. Это было старое заклинание, которое им подсказал эксперт по чарам из Джакарты. Он сказал, что иногда им удаётся распутать магию. И если с помощью этого заклинания Драко сможет вытянуть _Аэтус_ из камня, Гарри сможет закончить его.

Магия обернулась вокруг камня. Если это заклинание сработает, оно сделает любую наложенную на камень магию видимой, а затем уберёт её. Камень засветился чем-то вроде нескольких магических нитей: маленьких и одной большой и разноцветной, которая пульсировала и кружилась, как северное сияние. Драко продолжал колдовать, прикладывая всё больше усилий, но нити не разделялись. Драко попробовал ещё, но ничего не произошло. Они только пульсировали и, казалось, слились воедино.

Через несколько минут он наконец опустил палочку и выдохнул.

— Последнее? — спросил Гарри.

Драко кивнул и принялся накладывать последнее заклинание. Индонезийский эксперт даже не думал, что оно сработает, но сказал, что записал его на всякий случай. Заклинание оплело камень, но это ни к чему не привело. Он попробовал произнести его ещё несколько раз, но результата всё не было.

Гарри сел на пятки.

— Ну, вот и всё, — сказал Драко. На этот раз не было ни ругани, ни швыряния артефакта; он выглядел так, словно его покинули все силы на борьбу.

Камень перед ними казался таким простым, таким безобидным. Гарри всё ещё было трудно поверить, что что-то настолько маленькое разрушит их жизни. Или, по крайней мере, может быть… осталось ещё одно заклинание.

— Знаю, вы с Гермионой говорили, что это ужасная идея, но мы не пробовали ещё одно заклинание, — Гарри уже неделю подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться к этому разговору, но решил, что Драко не станет его слушать, пока не исчерпает все остальные возможности.

— Какое?

— То, которое нам прислали из Бельгии.

— Гарри, нет. Это… — Драко провёл рукой по лицу. — Это слишком опасно.

— Или это может сработать, — предложил Гарри, повернувшись к нему.

Драко издал слегка истерический смешок.

— Или может нас _убить_. Гарри, это заклинание опасно и непредсказуемо даже с артефактами низкого уровня, а тут… Я даже представить себе не могу, какими ужасными последствиями это может обернуться.

— Но, что…

— Нет. Я не собираюсь нести ответственность за разрушение целого квартала. На моей совести и так достаточно всего, — твёрдо сказал Драко, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойдём. Я хочу вернуться в постель, — он помог Гарри встать, и они вышли на улицу.

Гарри издалека увидел Рона — тот выходил из «Дырявого котла» — и вспомнил, что придётся написать другу, чтобы тот не пришёл его проведать. Его желудок сжался при мысли о том, что ему придётся вставать и отправлять записки каждый день. Даже самые незначительные действия казались мучительными, если их нужно было повторять много раз, и Гарри начал понимать, что Драко тогда имел в виду. Это их сломает — оторвёт друг от друга, а затем уничтожит каждого по отдельности.

Драко протянул руку, Гарри взялся за неё, и его закружило в вихре аппарации. Они приземлились на крыльце дома, и Гарри толкнул входную дверь. Драко прошёл мимо него и, не говоря ни слова, поднялся наверх. Вздохнув, Гарри последовал за ним, по пути ненадолго задержавшись в кабинете, чтобы отправить пару писем с Айлой.

Когда он добрался до спальни, Драко уже лежал под одеялом. Гарри разделся до белья и забрался к нему, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Позволив себе успокоиться под мерное дыхание Драко, он, в конце концов, снова заснул.

***

— Хочешь поужинать? — спросил Драко.

Гарри плотнее закутался в одеяло.

— Мне всё равно.

Он услышал вздох, а затем шевеление на кровати рядом с собой и — мгновением позже — хлопок двери. Гарри не мог заставить себя встать с постели больше, чем на несколько минут. Почти каждый день Драко, всё ещё одетый в пижаму, приходил к нему, и они смотрели фильмы или просто лежали в кровати. Иногда он приносил завтрак, иногда просто приходил, а иногда вообще не появлялся.

Первые несколько недель они старались выбираться из дома, заниматься чем-нибудь. Однажды они даже попытались поехать в путешествие и, воспользовавшись известностью Гарри, в последнюю минуту получили портключ к маленькому городку на Средиземном море. Казалось, это помогло: они целый день бродили по приморскому городку, пробовали разную еду, ходили на пляж. Но потом наступил вечер, петля снова перезагрузилась, и Гарри проснулся в своей постели, абсолютно один. Почему-то после этого стало ещё хуже, чем было раньше, — он вдруг осознал реальность того, что они никогда не смогут сделать. Никогда не смогут допоздна засиживаться за разговорами, никогда не проснутся рядом друг с другом. На следующий день Гарри не смог встать с постели даже для того, чтобы написать Рону. Драко так и не пришёл, и в обед ему всё же пришлось просить Рона уйти. Это оказалось легче, чем он предполагал: тот только согласился, что он выглядит ужасно, и выразил свои надежды на то, что скоро ему станет лучше.

Гарри не знал, как давно это было. Время потеряло всякий смысл.

— Гарри, — тихо произнёс Драко, и Гарри почувствовал, как снова прогнулся матрас и как одеяло стянули с его лица. — Я думаю, нам лучше выйти из дома. Давай поужинаем — можно аппарировать в другой город или ещё куда-нибудь, попробовать что-нибудь новое.

— Я не голоден, дай мне поспать, — Гарри снова накрылся одеялом с головой.

— Гарри, душа моя, пожалуйста…

Гарри закрыл глаза и снова уснул.

***

Гарри проснулся от звука будильника на волшебной палочке и заставил себя спуститься в кабинет. Сколько бы усилий ни требовалось, чтобы встать с постели, всё равно было легче отправить пару записок, чем в обед иметь дело с Роном.

Как только Айла с письмами вылетела в окно, он вернулся в постель, намереваясь проспать весь день.

— Гарри, — Драко сел рядом с ним и откинул одеяло с его лица.

— Уходи.

— Нет… Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — Гарри перевернулся на другой бок и снова натянул одеяло. Ему просто хотелось спать. — Я думаю, нам стоит попробовать то заклинание.

Гарри потребовалась целая минута, чтобы понять, о чём он говорит. Он медленно перевернулся обратно, прищурившись, чтобы разглядеть сидящего рядом с ним Драко.

— Кажется, ты говорил, что оно нас убьёт.

— Я сказал, что оно может, — Драко протянул ему очки. Гарри сел и надел их.

— Но ты считаешь, что сейчас нам стоит его попробовать?

— Я считаю, нам нужно попробовать. Мы не можем продолжать вот так… не можем.

Откинувшись на спинку кровати, Гарри натянул одеяло до самой груди. Драко не ошибался. Гарри понимал, что это нездорово — он едва мог вылезти из постели для самых простых вещей. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он окончательно сойдёт с ума? Он не был уверен, останется ли от него хоть что-нибудь, когда петля наконец закончится.

— Ладно.

Они стояли над артефактом. Магазин был почти пуст, так как время уже приближалось к вечеру. Патрульный из Отдела магического правопорядка, который стоял снаружи у двери, косо взглянул на них, но ничего не сказал. Всю дорогу до места преступления Гарри чувствовал нервное напряжение Драко. Теперь, когда они стояли над артефактом, Драко весь дрожал от волнения, и Гарри задавался вопросом, сможет ли он пройти через это.

— Ладно. Я сказал, что ты можешь быть здесь, но передумал. Я думаю, тебе не стоит тут находиться, — сказал Драко, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Что?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушёл… ушёл подальше отсюда.

— Что… нет! Зачем?

— Может… Я понятия не имею, что может произойти, и мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь где-то не здесь.

Гарри взглянул на Драко, заметив его измученное лицо и дрожащие руки. Схватив его за руку, Гарри повернул его к себе лицом.

— Драко, нет. Мы вместе это сделаем.

— Нет, я не могу… Я не могу сделать это с тобой. Не могу наложить заклинание, пока ты здесь, ясно? — он умоляюще посмотрел на Гарри.

— Что… — голос Гарри дрогнул. — Что же случилось с отсутствием самоотверженных романтических жестов? Ты абсолютный мерзавец… Я тебя не оставлю.

Драко фыркнул.

— Я солгал, а теперь иди.

— Ни за что, — Гарри упал на колени, потянув Драко за собой. — Давай.

Драко снова провёл рукой по волосам.

— Гарри…

— Нет, и это окончательно, — Гарри вскинул бровь и переплёл свои пальцы с его.

Драко поднял глаза к потолку и громко выдохнул.

— Чёрт. Ты такой, чёрт возьми, упрямый.

— Я в курсе. Давай уже.

Драко описал палочкой большую дугу, создавая вокруг них и артефакта мощный защитный купол. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох, он напоследок взглянул на Гарри и начал заклинание. Магия потекла из его палочки, окутывая камень тёмно-синим светом.

— _Omne totum conteram magicae, totus confractus magicae, omne totum conteram magicae ,_ — палочка Драко начала дрожать, и он, казалось, использовал всю свою энергию и концентрацию, чтобы поддерживать заклинание.

Гарри почувствовал, как от магии, витавшей в воздухе, волосы у него на руках встали дыбом. Сила камня наполнила всё вокруг, потрескивая и мерцая вокруг них. Сделав глубокий вдох, он крепче сжал руку Драко.

Драко продолжал колдовать, бормоча формулы себе под нос.

Воздух стал ещё более напряжённым, по помещению разнёсся громкий треск, и Драко отпрянул, выронив палочку. В воздухе повис резкий запах электричества.

Гарри посмотрел вниз.

Палочка раскололась, как поражённое молнией дерево. Она была полностью разрушена, линии трещин обрамляли обгоревшие пятна.

Камень был по-прежнему цел. Он выглядел точно так же, как и раньше.

Гарри почувствовал, как его грудь сжалась, а глаза начали гореть. Всё. Теперь они обречены на годы медленного схождения с ума; всё — их жизни, их отношения, их рассудок — будет разрушено этой петлёй. Больше ничего нельзя сделать.

По щеке Гарри скатилась слеза, и он посмотрел на Драко, который спрятал голову в ладонях. Гарри пододвинулся и обнял его.

— Извини, — прошептал Драко и обнял его в ответ.

— Нет, ты не виноват… — Гарри тяжело сглотнул. — Прости меня… Прости, что все эти годы я так по-идиотски к тебе относился. Прости, что втянул нас в это. Прости, что в последнее время не был рядом с тобой.

— Нет, Гарри. Просто… остановись. Всё нормально, — Драко отстранился; его глаза покраснели. — Пойдём домой.

Гарри кивнул и последовал за Драко на площадь Гриммо.

Добравшись до туда, они вернулись в спальню и, молча сняв с себя мантии и остальную одежду, легли в постель. Заходящее солнце заливало комнату тёплым, но тусклым светом.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной, хорошо? — тихо попросил Драко. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты не оставался в постели каждый день и не исчезал от меня. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь. Но ты был прав — это нас разрушит, да? — Гарри сделал медленный глубокий вдох в попытке сохранять спокойствие.

— Нет, мы не можем этого допустить, ясно? — Драко провёл большим пальцем по его щеке. — Чертовски ужасно, что мы должны каждый день просыпаться в одном и том же месте и в одно и то же время, что мы не можем остаться где-нибудь надолго, но мы должны попытаться, хорошо? Мы съездим в разные места, составим расписание, если понадобится. Будем планировать каждые несколько дней, будем заставлять себя заниматься разными вещами. И мы уже знаем, что утром можем получить портключ. И да, отвратительно, что наутро мы всё равно проснёмся в своих постелях, но это хоть что-то… Мы можем отправляться куда-нибудь каждую неделю или две. Даже если нам придётся возвращаться в одно место три или четыре дня подряд, мы будем это делать.

— Но я никогда не проснусь рядом с тобой, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Я знаю, душа моя. Поверь, я знаю, но у нас всё получится. Должно получиться, понимаешь? Потому что я тебя не потеряю. Ты пообещал мне, что не сдашься так просто, помнишь? — Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как по щеке катится слеза. — Хорошо. А ты никогда не врёшь, я знаю. Из тебя вообще лжец никакой, — Драко слабо засмеялся. — Значит, пока ты не можешь сдаться. Я люблю тебя, тебе нельзя сдаваться.

— Хорошо.

Драко крепко обнял его, и Гарри позволил себе расслабиться и уснуть.

***

Гарри проснулся, и к нему медленно пришло осознание.

Было тепло, слишком тепло, поэтому он откинул одеяло и вдруг понял, что не один. Драко застонал и зашевелился.

— Драко! — Гарри сел, хватая очки с тумбочки.

Драко начал медленно открывать глаза, а затем резко распахнул их и тоже сел.

— Что? Как?

— Сработало! Это сработало!

Гарри оглядел комнату, отмечая небольшие отличия: их одежда разбросана по полу, его палочка лежит на другом краю тумбочки. Драко рассмеялся, а затем повалил Гарри обратно на матрас и крепко поцеловал в губы.

Они лежали, целовались и смеялись в течение нескольких долгих минут.

— О, боже, не могу поверить, что это сработало. Я думал, это конец, — вздохнул Гарри. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Всё будет лучше, чем хорошо, понял он, глядя на Драко, который широко улыбался.

— Мы ещё можем поехать в отпуск? — спросил тот.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Абсолютно. Куда захочешь.

— Мне всё равно, просто куда-нибудь — с хорошим отелем, где мы можем засиживаться допоздна, спать до обеда и каждый день заниматься чем-нибудь новым, — Драко усмехнулся, переворачиваясь на спину.

— Наверное, нам нужно сначала закончить дело или хотя бы написать отчёт о том, как мы там оказались и зачем сломали артефакт прошлым вечером, — Гарри не мог заставить себя задуматься о последствиях. Его даже не волновало, что Робардс назначит его дежурным на несколько месяцев.

— О, наверное, — Драко вздохнул, но на его лице по-прежнему играла широкая улыбка.

— Я смогу пройти через Атриум, и в меня никто не врежется.

— Мне не придётся выслушивать дурацкие истории Эдны о собаках её сестры. Слава Мерлину.

Гарри повернулся на бок и подпёр голову локтем.

— Теперь я точно пройдусь по магазинам. Никогда больше не позволю своим кухонным шкафам так опустеть. Мне чертовски надоело есть вне дома.

— А мне понадобится новая палочка, — со вздохом добавил Драко.

— О, да… Про это я забыл.

— Если мне просто нужно было обменять свою палочку на конец проклятой петли, то я не против такой сделки. Ох… Я наконец-то смогу вызвать магического сантехника, чтобы он починил эти проклятые заклинания на моём душе.

Его улыбка померкла, и Гарри почувствовал, как в груди сжалось сердце при мысли о том, что он не будет видеть Драко каждое утро. Он задался вопросом, изменит ли это что-нибудь. Неужели они перестанут так часто видеться? Он не мог представить свою жизнь без Драко, без вечеров с ним, без ужинов, без разговоров о прошедшем дне и о жизни.

Успокоив нервы, Гарри произнёс:

— Или… можешь его не чинить.

Драко искоса взглянул на него.

— Что?

— Можешь просто остаться здесь. Со мной, — сказал Гарри; сердце его бешено колотилось. — Переезжай ко мне?

— О, — Драко приподнял брови. — Ты хочешь… Ты уверен?

— Я ещё никогда ни в чём не был так уверен, — Драко снова повалил его на спину и поцеловал. Гарри рассмеялся и слегка отстранился. — Это значит «да»?

— Это значит «да», — Драко широко улыбнулся и прижал его к матрасу.

***

Гарри вышел из камина в Министерстве, оглядываясь в поисках отличий от всех предыдущих дней и чувствуя, как широкая улыбка расползается по его губам. Всё было по-другому, все люди были другими. Мгновение спустя рядом с ним появился Драко.

Они прошли через Атриум немного позже, чем обычно, так как в это утро были заняты другими делами.

— Я буду скучать по нашему утреннему кофе, — сказал Гарри, когда они проходили мимо информационной стойки.

— Мы всё ещё можем пить кофе или чай, только дома, — с улыбкой напомнил ему Драко, и Гарри показалось, что его грудь может разорваться от мысли об этом.

Гарри не был уверен, что когда-либо видел Драко таким счастливым, и задавался вопросом, выражало ли его собственное лицо такие же эмоции. Он знал, что по большей части эти эмоции вызваны тем, что они наконец-то выбрались из петли, но также и их отношениями и, возможно, даже перспективами на будущее. Драко оглянулся на него и улыбнулся в ответ, и как раз в этот момент Гарри, свернув на последнем повороте, в кого-то врезался. По его груди растёкся кофе, он поднял глаза и увидел того же самого проклятого мужчину, держащего в руке стаканчик.

— Ох! Мне так жаль. Позвольте мне… — волшебник поднял свою палочку, но Гарри отвёл его руку в сторону.

— Нет! Всё хорошо, я сам, — он наложил на свою мантию очищающее заклинание, одарив Драко, который согнулся пополам от неудержимого хохота, неодобрительным взглядом.

Гарри позволил мужчине ещё несколько раз извиниться за то, что тот пролил на него кофе, хотя и знал, что на этот раз виноват был сам. Затем волшебник успокоился и, наконец, продолжил свой путь.

— Ты закончил? — спросил Гарри, скрестив руки на груди, пока Драко хватал ртом воздух.

Драко выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул.

— Это… — он снова резко рассмеялся. — Не могу поверить, что он снова в тебя врезался.

— Да, да, просто умора. Пойдём. Я почти уверен, что меня отстранят от работы или оставят дежурить за столом, — сказал Гарри, направляясь к лифтам.

— Гарри, подожди. Нам правда не обязательно говорить Робардсу, что это ты его активировал. Я знаю, что сказал так, но это было несерьёзно.

Гарри оглянулся на него.

— Я это очень ценю, но что ещё мы можем сказать?

— Можем сказать, что он сам активировался, когда я его осматривал, — предложил Драко, когда они вошли в лифт, отодвигаясь к задней стенке, чтобы встать рядом друг с другом, когда за ними зашли другие сотрудники.

— Драко, нет, — тихо ответил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы больше его никто не услышал. — Я видел, как ведут себя твои коллеги. Не делай этого. Может, мы просто опустим, что это случилось потому, что я заспорил с тобой? — он улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, Поттер. А что мне за это будет? — с ухмылкой спросил Драко. Гарри рассмеялся, а затем наклонился к его уху и прошептал несколько возможных вариантов. Ухмылка Драко стала шире. — Что ж, тогда я согласен, — он жестом предложил Гарри выйти первым, когда лифт прибыл на второй уровень.

Час спустя они наконец закончили объяснять всё Робардсу. В середине этого всего к ним присоединилась Гермиона, которая очень удивилась, получив благодарность и похвалу за помощь в деле, о котором она ничего не помнила.

— Значит, сейчас артефакт неактивен? — спросил Робардс, постукивая пальцем по столу.

— Насколько нам известно, да, но я бы всё равно обращался с ним осторожно, на всякий случай, — ответил Драко.

— Можно я продолжу изучение этого артефакта, аврор Робардс? — спросила Гермиона.

— Это всё ещё открытое аврорское расследование, мисс Грейнджер. Поттер, вам с Уизли всё равно придётся закончить это дело и заняться делом об ограблении.

— Э-э… вообще-то, я надеялся немного отдохнуть.

Робардс смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Сколько, говорите, вы провели в петле?

— Мы не говорили, — ответил Драко. — На самом деле, мы не знаем, но прошло пять или шесть месяцев. Или, может быть, даже больше.

Робардс помолчал с минуту, по-прежнему барабаня пальцами по столу.

— Хорошо. Я поручу это дело Сэваджу и Спиннеру. Напишите заявление на отпуск, и я его одобрю.

— Спасибо, сэр, — выдохнул Гарри. Когда они вышли из его кабинета, Гермиона повернулась к ним.

— Должно быть, это очень тяжело, но жить без последствий, наверное, интересно. Вы что-нибудь делали? Ну, знаете, чего не сделали бы обычно?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ты это уже говорила.

— О, да? Как интересно… — Гарри улыбнулся чуть шире, надеясь, что ему в последний раз приходится удивляться такой выдержке своей подруги. — Ты уедешь из города на время отпуска? — спросила она его, когда они притормозили у лифтов.

— Да, мы думаем съездить куда-нибудь, — ответил Гарри и пошёл дальше по коридору, следуя за Драко в его кабинет.

— Мы? — крикнула ему в след Гермиона.

Гарри усмехнулся и посмотрел на Драко.

— Думаешь, мы снова травмируем Уизли? — спросил тот.

— Возможно, но на этот раз пусть Гермиона ему всё объяснит.

— Подождёшь у меня в кабинете или пойдёшь со мной объяснять Элтону всё про петлю и просить отпуск на несколько недель?

— Я с тобой. Прослежу, чтобы он узнал, что это я активировал камень. Не могу проверить, что Робардс даже ничего не сказал.

— Я думаю, он слишком сосредоточился на том, чтобы переварить всю историю.

— Точно. Ну, надеюсь, до нашего возвращения он об этом забудет, — со смехом сказал Гарри.

***  
_Пять месяцев спустя_

— Эй, ты сам с этим закончишь? — Гарри снял свою зимнюю мантию с крючка на стене их кабинки.

— Ещё даже пяти нет, — удивился Рон, взглянув на часы.

— У меня планы, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри.

— Знаешь, я рад за тебя и всё такое, — задумчиво произнёс Рон, — но я скучаю по тем временам, когда ты был трудоголиком. У меня было так мало бумажной работы.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Извини, дружище. Теперь мне есть к кому возвращаться домой.

— Знаю, знаю. Вы придёте на ужин в воскресенье?

— Конечно, увидимся там. У меня есть кое-что для Роуз и Хьюго.

— Тебе пора прекращать их баловать. Им подарков и от бабушки хватает.

— Ни за что! — крикнул Гарри, уже направляясь в сторону лифта.

Он втиснулся в лифт, уже заполненный другими сотрудниками Министерства, которые тоже решили уйти в пятницу пораньше.

Через несколько минут он вышел из лифта и увидел Драко, который ждал его у дорожки через Атриум. На него лице расцвела улыбка. Он подошёл к Драко, поцеловал его в щёку и взял за руку.

— Привет.

— Я вычитал в магловской газете про новый ресторан средиземноморской кухни. Говорят, он превосходен, — сказал Драко, когда они шли через Атриум.

— Новый — это хорошо, — со смехом ответил Гарри.

Даже столько месяцев спустя они оба по-прежнему чувствовали необходимость по возможности пробовать разные новые вещи. До петли он никогда особо не стремился выбраться из своего панциря и увидеть мир. Но теперь это стало такой же частью его жизни, как работа или друзья. И хотя Гарри был уверен, что отчасти так на него повлияло заточение в одном и том же дне, он знал, что гораздо больше это связано с тем, что теперь у него появился кто-то, с кем ему не терпелось испробовать всё на свете. Он улыбнулся про себя, когда его рука сомкнулась на маленькой коробочке с кольцами, которая лежала у него в кармане, и посмотрел на Драко. Эта коробочка прожигала дыру в его кармане всю неделю, а он никак не находил подходящего времени, чтобы её достать. Теперь момент настал, он был в этом уверен.

— Что это за взгляд? — спросил Драко.

— Я просто счастлив, — ответил Гарри, когда они подошли к камину.

Драко улыбнулся той улыбкой, которую доводилось видеть только в те редкие моменты, когда он полностью терял бдительность; той, которую он приберегал исключительно для Гарри.

— Счастлив — это хорошо.


End file.
